Son Naruto
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Naruto didn't only have the Kyuubi sealed in him. Another being has come as well, completely unknown to anyone, even Minato. What are the results of one change? Read to find out. ADOPTED!
1. Chapter 1

There have been too many ideas in my head recently, and a lot of them dealt with Goku Son not being reborn as Naruto, but instead, going with the Kyuubi inside of him at birth. Goku, however, is not trapped in the seal, but instead, watches over it, and keeps the Kyuubi comfortable.

Now, here's the tricky part. What if Goku let him know what was going on before he joined the Academy?

You're about to find out my answer.

**Disclaimer:** I hate doing these things, so I'm counting this one for the entire story. I DON'T OWN A GOD DAMN FUCKING THING!

**Chapter 1**

Naruto was about ready to fall asleep. He was only 5 years old, and just managed to escape a few Chuunin after pulling a prank on a few restaurants that denied him service. Once he took care of everything, even set the traps, making sure it was safe, he crashed onto his bed, and fell asleep instantly.

-Dreamscape-

Naruto opened his eyes and saw a medium-sized cabin, made out of wood and stone. It seemed to be on top of mountain.

"Where am I?" He wondered. He was cautious, since he didn't know the area. A man in an Orange Gi came out of the forest.

"Hey!" The voice sounded chipper and nice. Naruto, on the other hand, turned to him and looked a little scared. The man noticed this. "What's wrong?"

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. You don't know me. No wonder your so scared." the man gave him a big grin. "Nothing to worry about, Naruto." Said blonde tensed as the name was said. "You don't trust very many people do you?"

Naruto shook his head. "I see. We'll have to work on that. Listen. There's a few things I think you'll need to know later on, and believe me when I say, you may or may not like it. Believe it or not, I've been with you your whole life. Someone else has as well, but he's not that friendly. Always trying to bust out of the one thing containing him." The man looked back to the forest. "That fox is going to get someone in trouble. By proxy, it would put you in trouble, since this is your mind."

Naruto just fell down on his butt. "What do you mean my mind?"

"I'm able to talk to you while you sleep, but this is the first time I could. You see, Naruto, you know that old man that comes in your house? That Hokage?"

Naruto nodded. "I know he means well, and he's a lot nicer than he lets on, but he seems to be hiding something from you. After a little research, I found out that your parents were dead."

"Why should I trust you?" Naruto asked, a bit accusatory.

"Did I tell you my name?" The man asked. Naruto shook his head. "Well that figures." He stated. "The name's Goku Son. I guess you could say I'm a bit of a Guardian Angel for you. There's not much about me that you need to know, except the fact that you and I are the same in personality. Thing is, there's one major difference between you and me."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"While I was never exposed to what you did this early in your life, I was alone. However, it was because my grandfather died. I never knew my father. Never got the chance to meet him. Not even after dying twice." Goku sighed. "However, you don't seem to give up. No matter the situation. That is where we are the same."

Naruto looked at him for a moment and nodded. "Listen Naruto. This is something no one else should know. They may know of the other one in here, but they don't know about me. There are a few things I'll be teaching you, and after a while, you will be taking my place in this world. I actually changed you into a bit of a Sayian like myself. The more you get beaten, the stronger you become. If you come to deaths door, but get pulled back, your strength will effectively double. This is just a few things you'll need to know about."

"What about the other things?"

"Not important just yet." Goku told him. "They don't really apply unless you reach a certain level. You've got a long way to go to reach that level."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't able to reach that level until I was far beyond 30 years old. My first son reached it in his teens. My Second son reached it by the time he was 7. That doesn't matter much though. We'll cross the bridge when we get there." Goku's smile then turned into a serious face.

"Alright, here's something I think you should know, but it has nothing to do with you, or this village." Naruto looked at him. "I'm going to be raising you like I would a son, and as such, I believe you should get the mementos I had when I was a kid. The Power Pole is one. The other is the Four-Star Dragonball. The final piece, which I intend to give you, happens to be my Flying Nimbus."

"Flying Nimbus?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. The Flying Nimbus." Goku told him. "Unfortunately you can only ride it if you're pure of heart. That may be a problem." He paused. "I figure you should get to Kami's Lookout. The Power Pole is there, as I left it there when I went to you. Nimbus knows where it is. He can take you there. However, I'm not entirely sure where the Four-Star Ball is, so I can't really help you there. All traces of Capsule Corporation have been destroyed, as such anything remaining of the Dragon Radar wouldn't be around. Though if I could talk to you while you were awake I could give you some advice if you need it."

"Why me?" Naruto asked.

"Why?" Goku grabbed his chin. "I don't really know. I just sensed you'd have a tragic life ahead of you, something I figured I could help out with. Once I figured that out, I came, and I got placed here. Aside from that, I don't really know."

Naruto seemed to accept that answer. As he got up. "You said your Nimbus would help me get to this Kami's Lookout, but how do I find it?"

"Just call its name. It'll come." Goku replied. "I know it sounds crazy. Believe me, I thought it was, too. But it works. When you wake up, get to a place they won't know where you're at, and call it. If you see an Orange Cloud, then that's Nimbus. Try to get on it. If you can stay on it, tell him where to go, and he'll take you there. Kami's Lookout should be the first place for you to go."

"Alright then." Naruto replied. "I'll go see it." He paused. "How do I get out of here?"

"You've still got some time before you've got to wake up, so I figure that I should teach you one thing that will be highly useful. Meditation. It will help you relax, for one. Another is to keep your emotions in check, and improve your focusing abilities. When it comes to Ki, and Chakra, focus is key."

Naruto nodded. "How do I start it?"

Goku sat down, cross-legged. "Calm your entire body. Slow your breathing. Clear you mind of all thoughts. Let nothing distract you, but keep yourself aware of everything. I'll show you." he started to meditate. Naruto noticed what he was doing, and did the same.

They were like that for hours. Goku opened his eyes first, Naruto following suit. "Now that you've meditated for a bit, you've actually gotten the equivalent of maybe twice the rest you would in a bed. You should wake up should. Remember, make sure you're alone before calling Nimbus."

Naruto nodded. He stood up and walked over to Goku. He hugged him. "Okay, what did I do?"

"You've been there all the time." Naruto replied. "I'm glad to know I wasn't really alone like I thought I was."

"Alright then. Get ready for your day. You'll be leaving the village for a while, but don't let anyone know. I've written up a note, and took the liberty of placing it on your nightstand. Unlike the other one in here, I can leave if needed. That's why I made the note. The only one that would be able to get in here is the Hokage, so he's the only one that could read it. Get going. We've got a lot to cover."

Naruto nodded, as he glowed and left.

-outside-

Naruto woke up, and found himself in his bed. He quickly got ready and left the house after checking for the note. It was there, as Goku said it was. _'I guess he was telling the truth.'_

"_Did you expect anything different?"_

The voice in his head shocked him a bit. _'Goku?'_

"_The one and only!"_

_'I thought you could only talk to me while I'm asleep.'_

"_I thought so too. Apparently, since I've talked to you already, I can hear your thoughts, and you can talk to me like that. Didn't think that would happen, though."_

Naruto was silent. _'Okay, I've got the perfect place for this.'_ He left his apartment and left for behind the Hokage Monument.

It took him 10 minutes to get there, since no one was up at that hour. It was only 6:30 AM. When he got there he looked to the sky. "Flying Nimbus!"

It took a few seconds, but an Orange Cloud came directly in front of him. "So you're the Flying Nimbus Goku told me about?"

The Cloud seemed to turn to him. "You think I could ride you? You see he got stuck in my head, somehow, and said that it would be a good idea for you to take me to this Kami's Lookout. He said you'd know where it is."

Naruto looked at it, as if it were telling him to get on. "You mean it? I can ride you?" After a bit. "Oh. So I have to prove myself, first." He jumped on top of the cloud, and surprisingly, he didn't fall through. "Wow this is so cool."

After relishing in the moment, he looked ahead. "To Kami's Lookout then."

The cloud took off into the sky.

-1 hour later-

The cloud started approaching what seemed to be a floating palace. Before this, Goku and Naruto talked a bit, and he found out a lot about Goku. _'Is that it?'_

"_That it is. I didn't think it would be in this state, though."_

_'It has been a while, though right?'_

"_Yeah, so it should be somewhat expected."_ Goku told him. The Cloud then stopped right in front of the biggest building. "Thanks!" Naruto said as he jumped off happily.

"_Alright, just follow my directions, and you should find the Power Pole. You may find a few other things, as well."_

_'Alright then.'_ Naruto walked around and listened to Goku's directions before he found himself in front of a cabinet, which he opened. He saw a few things in there. One was an orange Bo staff in a casing that seemed made for it. Another was a Glowing orange ball, with Red stars on it. It had 4 stars on it. There were Blue Wristbands, and boots. Both of which Goku recognized.

"_Wow, they even had my old Gi in here. What are the odds?"_

_'Gi?'_

"_It's a fighting uniform of sorts. I'm not going to make you wear it, but out of this, the Wristbands, the Pole, and the ball. Those are things you're going to need, aside from the ball, which is the Four-Star Dragonball. I didn't think they'd find it before placing it in here should I return."_

Naruto put on the Wristbands, and hung the pole over his right shoulder, basically mimicking Goku without knowing it. The Dragonball went into his pocket.

_'Alright, now what?'_

"_Now, I'll train you. You'll need to learn to protect yourself, and this is something I figure you could use. I'll be teaching you the Kame Sennin way. The same way I was taught initially. Thing is, you'll continue to grow the longer you train this way, regardless of what it seems like. If you're like me enough, you'd learn by doing, so I'm not going to waste my time with an explanation that you probably wouldn't understand. Also, I'll be teaching you more in your mind as well. A good fighter knows how to use his head in a fight. If you don't, you're nothing more than a Brainless Brute, and that's never good. Those end up being the first to go down."_

Naruto nodded, and went back outside. Goku managed to appear outside of his body as an apparition. "You're out here?"

"_Yes, Naruto. For the time being anyway."_ Goku told him. _"I'm going to teach you all I can. Remember one thing: When it comes to the Kame Sennin Training, it's not just a training routine. It's a way of life."_

"Right." Naruto nodded. "What's first?"

"_Work on meditation for now. We'll be up here for a few days, while you work on focusing. Remember, you have to find your center before you can do anything. We'll also work on your physical endurance when you're not meditating."_

Naruto sat down, and started to meditate.

-5 days later-

Naruto got up from his meditation. _'Alright, what are we going to do today?'_

Goku appeared in front of him. _"You've been focusing on meditation for the last 5 days, and now you've got a good idea of what's inside, your reserves, and the like. Now it's time to learn to draw it out."_

"Alright." Naruto replied. "What do I do?"

"_You found both your Ki and Chakra, did you not?"_ Naruto nodded. _"The stronger one is likely to be your Ki."_

"I see. Thing is, I found 3 of them, not 2."

"_Describe them."_

"Well, If I had to put it in colors, one is Blue, One is Red, the last is yellow."

"_Okay, focus of the Blue one for now. Yellow is your Ki. The Red, you should stay away from for the time being. Blue is your Chakra. I've already told you about the Fox, and the Red Energy is his Chakra. Focus on your own Chakra for now."_ Naruto nodded. _"for now, focus on bringing it up, and pulling it down, in short, simple bursts. Keep it around one specific level."_

Naruto nodded, as he did just that. He managed to keep it steady for a total of 10 minutes. It surrounded him at the same level the entire time. It was quite low, but considering the reserves he had, it was extremely low. He could do so easily.

After 10 minutes were up, Goku spoke again. _Alright, now we're going to try something. I took the liberty of asking the fox about Chakra Control Exercises, and he said that walking up a wall would help. No using your hands, though. Basically, send your chakra to your feet, and stick to the wall. Try for a running start first."_ Naruto nodded. _"If you fall, try to land on your feet."_

Naruto charged the wall, and managed to get up about 8 feet before falling off. He managed to flip and land on his feet. _'That was pretty high for a first shot. I guess meditation really helps.'_

"_Nice try, Naruto. Now, go higher."_

Naruto nodded, and tried again, and got just one step further before falling off. _"The way the fox and I see it, the point you'll master this is when you can stay on it for an hour. Then I'll get you started on the stances you'll need for the Kame fighting style. You'll be learning other things while you sleep, now."_

"Right." Naruto replied. He went back up the wall several more times, before he started breathing heavily. He decided to rest up. "Hey Goku-sensei, how do you think I'm doing?"

"_Pretty good, I guess. I'm not all that familiar with Chakra, but I know that Ki can be used in a similar way. Rest up, and start meditating again. Tomorrow we head back to the Village. Can't worry the old man too long, can we?"_

Naruto chuckled. "I suppose not." They both nodded, and they both began meditation. "I figure we should fix the place up before we leave, though. I really think it could use it."

"_Yeah, you're right."_ Goku replied. _"We'll wait until tomorrow and then leave afterwards. After you get enough stamina and strength, you and I will be going into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The one door you saw and I said not to enter. If you're not careful in there, you could very well die."_

"Alright then." he meditated for about 5 hours before opening his eyes. He got up and went about fixing a few things. He found an old tool set a few days back, and started working on one of the buildings. Goku appeared, and started helping in the same area he was. _"I may only be an apparition, but here I can actually touch things, apparently."_

Naruto didn't reply, and kept working. After working for about 7 hours, Naruto and Goku decided to take a break. Fixing things up didn't really make for good training to most. However, at that altitude it's killer on the body, due to a lack of oxygen. "Nimbus!" Naruto managed to call out after he caught his breath. He jumped on it. "Let's go back to Konoha!" Naruto said, and Nimbus flew off. Naruto couldn't help but feel happy. It took another hour before he reached the village. "Thanks for the ride Nimbus." There was a squeak of approval. "I'll call you if I need to go somewhere. Go on out and explore."

The cloud squeaked and left. Naruto grinned. He sat there meditating for 5 minutes before he opened his eyes due to 3 ANBU appearing in the area. It didn't take them long before they appeared in front of him. "I take it Jiji wants to see me about my little disappearance act?"

One of the ANBU, wearing a cat mask with purple hair, nodded. "Alright. Let's go." She put a hand on his shoulder, and he felt her chakra enter his system. They left in a Shunshin.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi was silently cursing out the paperwork when ANBU showed up, Naruto being with them. "Naruto?"

"The one and only, Jiji." Naruto stated. "I've learned a lot while I was out. A lot more than you'd think I should. I still have my own mind, if that's what you're wondering."

"You were never this calm." Sarutobi stated. "Why are you now?"

"Personally, I blame meditation." Naruto shrugged.

"You've learned about Meditation?" Naruto nodded. "From who?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Naruto replied. "On second thought, you might, but you'd think it could be dangerous."

"Do you know who it is?" Sarutobi asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"If you're talking about a guy in an Orange Gi that told me where to find his old Bo Staff, then yeah. He did mention some kind of fox every now and then. Says the thing is more troublesome than it's worth." Naruto shrugged. "yeah, I know that guy. Just not much about the fox he mentions."

_'Something else got sealed in him at the time? Why wasn't I informed of this?'_ Sarutobi thought. "Do you have some kind of name for this man?"

"He said it's better if I don't say. I gave him my word, and I'm not going back on my word." Naruto stated. "When I told him that, he said it was noble, I think. I didn't pay much attention elsewhere. He was teaching me a few things, and helped me out with meditation."

"Has he shown you this fox he speaks of?"

Naruto shook his head. "Why?"

"I would not trust him until you see them side by side." Sarutobi told him. By the way, where was that Bo Staff?"

"The place he told me about. I don't know how to use it just yet, but he said it would help out after a while." Naruto replied. "He calls it the Power Pole. Not sure why."

Sarutobi paled. "Did you just say... Power Pole?"

"That's right. Why?"

_'Could it be? Could HE be training him? It seems like a longshot but...'_ "Naruto, are you familiar with a man by the name of Goku Son?"

Naruto tensed. He did not expect to figure it out so quickly. Goku appeared in front of him. _"Go ahead and tell him, Naruto. He's trustworthy. And tell him that I'm also training you."_

Naruto sighed. "You did say not to tell anyone about you, and I did give you my word."

"_He has already figured it out. There's little point in hiding it from him. So, for him, I'll allow an exception."_

Sarutobi looked at Naruto, as did the ANBU. They were thinking he was a little crazy, before he sighed again. "That's exactly who it is, Jiji."

"When did he come to you?"

"The night before I left. He said he'd train me for a while, and even gave me a few things. These wristbands, and the Power Pole. They were both his. I also have his family's Heirloom, but that's not something I intend to show off, or bring into the village. They'd think I stole it from someone." Naruto explained.

"He gave you his family's Heirloom?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"Are you familiar with the Dragonballs?"

"Yes, and I know the Four-Star Ball is the item you're talking about."

"You were right. He did figure it all out." Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"_Told you."_ Goku replied.

"You said he came to you. Does this mean his in your head, or follows you around?" Sarutobi asked.

"A little of both, I guess." Naruto shrugged. "He started off in my mind, but since he was never truly sealed, he can leave the body and give me some advice. Or I can ask questions by thinking them, and if he's in the head, he can answer. Either way, he's been helping me so far. Come to think of it, why do you keep mentioning a fox?"

"_I doubt he wants you to know about that yet."_

"You aren't really old enough to learn of this. Should you become a Genin, he'll be able to tell you then. If he can hear me, then he is not to let you know until you become a Genin. However, I'd have to give you a few scrolls for the 3 Academy Jutsu, as you'll need them."

"_Just tell him I can hear him. I doubt you'd be able to perform low level techniques, so that's one of the reasons I'm training you to control your Chakra."_

"He says he can hear you, no surprise being as he's outside of the body right now, but he thinks I'd be better off with a few high level substitutes due to my high levels of Chakra."

"Well then, Goku, if you're familiar with any Cloning techniques, then feel free to teach him one of those. There's the Kawarimi. And finally, Transformation."

"I've already got Transformation down. Remember the one thing I used to beat you once?" Naruto smirked, and Sarutobi paled. "I think I should rename it, though."

"_Hey, use it to transform into me. Let's see how good you can get it."_

Naruto looked at him and nodded. "Transform!" He turned into a perfect replica of Goku in his Orange Gi.

"_Nice. Perfect shape, size, muscles... wow, this is good."_

"Go on, check it." Naruto stated, in a perfect imitation of Goku's voice.

"_You even got my voice right."_ Goku beamed at him.

One of the ANBU was staring at it. "This isn't the Transformation Jutsu."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, after turning back to himself.

"You didn't put yourself in the illusion. You actually become the person. That's what sets them apart. A True Transformation Jutsu. Not seen before, but it is good."

Sarutobi looked at the ANBU. "What would you say is the difference?"

"It's like the difference between a Clone and a Shadow Clone. That's basically it. This is a real version of the Transformation Jutsu."

"True Transformation Jutsu... Nice." Naruto nodded.

"_I do know a way to multiply yourself, but it doesn't use Chakra. Multi-form Technique. Picked it up from an old friend of mine."_

"And Kawarimi?"

"_Afterimage works as well, but it's a good idea you learn the one they want."_

"We'll need the Kawarimi. Maybe that Shadow Clone that he mentioned could help."

"_True. If you can't perform a normal Transformation, but can do a True Transformation, then maybe you'd do better if the clone were real, and not just an illusion."_

"Yeah, a real Clone would probably be better for me than a mere illusion." Naruto added.

"_Oh yeah. There's something I'd like to ask him."_

"I see." Sarutobi stated. "he's got a question, doesn't he?" Naruto nodded.

"_Is there a Hand to hand specialist in the village? Maybe an exercise nut?"_ Naruto repeated the question.

"There is, but he's a little... eccentric."

"He can't be that bad."

One of the ANBU tensed, knowing who he was talking about. This one had silver gravity defying hair. "I beg to differ, Naruto. The guy is crazy about the power of youth."

"_I've heard worse."_

"He's heard worse, apparently. How much worse?"

"_I'd have to see him first, to find out the level of his obsession, but when you've gone up against people that has always tried to beat me and always lost, even his children lost to my children, you kind of get used to crazy and insane people. You don't really lose it yourself, but you learn to ignore it after a while."_

"I get it. Not revenge obsessed, but obsessed with regaining pride of some sort?"

"_Bingo."_

"Got it." Naruto nodded. "Anyway, if I go missing, it's because I'm going under his training. I won't be able to do the majority of it in the village anyway. I'd still like to go for the Ninja Academy, if I'm up to his standards by then."

Sarutobi nodded, as did Goku. "And if you're not?"

"Then I wait another year to go in. Only do that once, though. I've got 2 years to do this. I should be just fine."

Goku nodded at that. _"A year and 6 months at the most to get up there. It shouldn't take that long. I'll still be training you in your studies, however, if you finish my training before that time, I'll be taking you to one of my former teachers. He'll help you out."_

Naruto nodded.

"If you are to leave the village, then I believe you can go right now." Sarutobi stated, confusing the others. "The villagers are too ignorant of the truth. It would be best if you leave, however, I believe I could send one ANBU that I know will help you, and not hinder you. Bear!"

"Sir."

"You'll be leaving with Naruto on this particular trip. As much as I don't doubt the ability of his teacher, he will need to learn a lot more than anyone else." Sarutobi stated.

"He won't be able to get where I was at for the last 5 days. There are only two ways, one of which is now gone due to one piece being destroyed. The other, he's not capable of. It's far too high for any ninja to jump, and he can't fly."

"You can't get up there either, then." Sarutobi stated.

"Actually, I do have one method of flight." This sent the others into shock. "The only problem is, I can ride it, and I'm not sure if he can."

Goku looked over his shoulder. _"Hey, Naruto. That damn fox seems to be calling me. Might want to see what it wants, and cool it down."_

Naruto just sighed at that. "Alright Jiji. I'll go, but if he can't ride the Nimbus Cloud, he won't be able to come. I've still got a few things to fix up there."

Sarutobi shook his head. "You shouldn't be without protection."

"If you don't call being so high in the air, with no way down but a drop that would make a Ninja splatter on impact with water, a protected place, then I don't know where else to go. It's far above the clouds. Seriously, I'm so close to outer space I can almost touch it." Naruto explained.

"That high, huh?" Naruto grinned at that. "There's also one place in there that we think I could use, but I'm not going to just yet. My body wouldn't be able to handle it. At least that's what he said."

Sarutobi just nodded. "Might I ask that you do the training around the Elemental Nations, minus Earth Country, with an ANBU and then go for the rest of it there?"

"I don't see why not. Thing is, I still need to get better control. Even 5 days of Meditation, and lessons I didn't gain much control. I have better control over Ki than Chakra, but I don't know why."

"It's probably the reserves."

"_It's not the reserves, Naruto. You have more Ki than Chakra. Reserves aren't the reason. You're learning to access your Ki, and your control over it raises your control over Chakra, being as Ki is a part of Chakra. That is why meditation works for this."_

_'What did that fox want?'_

"_I'll tell you when you get in here. For now, stay out there, and make sure you're okay on that end. Bear is a lot more kind hearted than most here. He should be alright with Nimbus. If not, the one with a Cat mask is. She's kinder than him, apparently."_

_'Alright. We'll try.'_ "Jiji, Bear and Cat seem most likely to be able to get on the ride, but Cat has a better chance the Bear. His opinion, not mine."

"I'll be staying in the village for a bit, before we go. Goku did say there's a reason for everything, even if it's not visible at first." He finished. "That's all I've got."

Sarutobi nodded. "Dog, get Gai in here. I think we have someone his training will benefit before he goes."

"Yes sir." the ANBU in the dog mask left.

"Naruto, I truly hope Goku hasn't met someone like Gai, but if he has, I can honestly say, he's better suited than anyone else. Only he can teach you to use the Power Pole, as not even I know how to use it. And to think I know everything Bojutsu. I know little about its abilities, as it's been a closely guarded secret for millenia."

Dog and Gai got in the room at that point. "You wanted to see me, Lord Hokage?"

"Yes. I believe there is someone here that will benefit from your intense Training." Sarutobi stated. Goku came out at that point.

"_The fox is acting like Chichi. That's not a good thing for me. So, that's Gai, huh?"_

_'Seems like it.'_ Naruto thought.

"_Got it."_

"So? Who is it?" Gai seemed excited.

"_Raise your hand, Naruto. He's a great Martial Artist. Of that, I can guarantee. The majority of the best warriors that have ever lived have had some kind of quirk. The majority of them something as silly as Gambling, or Perverted Tendencies."_

_'Hence the reason I came up with the Sexy Jutsu. Too many Perverts around.'_ Naruto raised his hand. "It's me. And Jiji, I already got the go for it. He's good for what I need to get there."

Sarutobi nodded. "Then Gai, I believe you should drop the Power of Youth speech. I'm not sure if he can handle that kind of torture."

"I'm not going to go for the Green bodysuit, though. I think I should have gone for the Gi I found."

"_Leaving it behind seemed like a good idea at the time. Especially seeing as the majority of this village looks like they hate you."_

"Jiji, is there anyone I should be careful of when going through this?"

"If you come across ANBU with a strange symbol on their masks, don't get too close, and don't listen to a word they say." Sarutobi replied. "Other than that, nothing else comes to mind." Naruto nodded. "Then get going. Gai, I'm tasking you to get his strength and stamina up to the extreme levels."

Gai nodded. "Yes, Lord Hokage."

"Naruto, how about you and I go for some ramen. I'm sure you'd be hungry by now."

Naruto shrugged. "Actually, I'm good for a few days. Goku and I found some Senzu Beans, and I ate one. I still feel like I'm full." Sarutobi's eyes widened. Naruto never turned down Ramen. "If not for that, I would be happy to."

Sarutobi just sighed at that. "Alright. You should stay for a week. No talking about Goku, and nothing about the fox, or your parents, if the fox knows, until you are a Genin." Naruto just nodded.

"I think it's a good idea for me to get his old Gi, before we start. I already know where it is."

"There will be no need for that. I will help you with that." Gai stated. "Young Naruto, I believe you will need some weights quickly."

"Got that covered if I can get it. I have someone else to increase it when needed to. They're like Chakra Weights." Naruto replied. Gai nodded. "Get them, and come back here. I'll be waking you up 0500 tomorrow. That's 5:00 AM."

Naruto shrugged. "No worries. I've been waking up earlier than that the last few days. I'll be good."

Naruto climbed out the window. "Nimbus!" The cloud came by. "There's something I need at the lookout. Think you could get me there?" A squeak. "Thanks." He jumped on. "Let's go!" The cloud sped off.

Sarutobi and the ANBU watched the cloud leave. "Did I just see what I think I did?" Gai asked.

"I'm not sure, as I think I'm imagining things." Sarutobi admitted.

"Okay, if you saw him jump on an orange cloud and ride off, then yes, you saw it, and no it wasn't a Genjutsu. That thing was real." Dog replied. "I don't know how, either."

-3 hours later-

Naruto came back and landed at his apartment. It was supposedly still locked. "Thanks!" Nimbus flew off. Naruto found his door was unlocked. He went inside, on guard, but dropped it when he saw Sarutobi in there. "Ah, welcome home, Naruto." Sarutobi stated. "I take it that's the Gi you mentioned?"

Naruto nodded. "This was his when he was a kid. Besides, it's orange. I always liked Orange."

Sarutobi nodded. It was true. He would prefer orange over any other color. This was known to be a fact. "At least it's better than the Green Spandex."

"We got 3 in agreement on that subject."

"Three?"

Naruto closed his eyes for a second, sensing only 2 ANBU, both of which were in the office last time he was there. When he opened them, he sighed. "The Fox talked to me on the way there. Goku did at the same time, and said they have a mutual agreement. I'm not really going into the details, because they didn't explain it, saying it won't matter until I was older."

"The two managed to make a deal?" Sarutobi asked.

"That's all I was told. I don't know what the deal was, nor do I know how it pertains to me." Naruto told him.

Sarutobi studied his face, and found no trace of a lie. "Alright, but be careful of that fox. You weren't supposed to know of him unless you were a Chuunin at least. As such it is an S-class secret of the village. Only you and I can make exceptions."

Naruto nodded. "I really need to get some rest, Jiji. So, if you don't mind, I'd like to lay down, after resetting the traps." Sarutobi nodded, and left him to his devices.

It didn't take long for him to fall asleep, being as he had been active a lot during the day.

-the next morning-

It was 4:30 AM, and Naruto was getting up. After getting ready, he left his house, locked it, and sat on the roof to meditate. Gai showed up in front of him on 5:00 on the dot, and Naruto opened his eyes. "Good, you're already up and ready to go. For now, we will do 100 laps around the village. Then we will do 500 push-ups, followed by 300 squats."

"Gai-sensei, that would be a bit much for the time being. Remember I'm only 5 years old, and I may have a lot of stamina, but not that much. The way I am now, I'd have already passed out before I reach 250 Push-ups, if we went in that order. My body will not be able to handle it. So basically, I'd train until I drop."

Gai looked at him, and noticed that he was right. "You already know of your limits. Then we shall see if you're right! Come!" Gai and Naruto jogged the streets of the village, Goku watching from inside Naruto's mind. The Fox wasn't up yet, so he wanted to see how the training turned out.

As Naruto said, he passed out after jogging 100 laps around the village, and reaching 247 Push-ups. "3 off of his estimate... He really is aware of his limits." Gai mused, as he checked his pulse. He was unconscious. "Well then, I shall see how fast he can recover."

It didn't even go past 4 hours before he woke up. Naruto saw Gai sitting there next to him. "4 hours, and you wake up. You ready to continue?"

Naruto shook his head. "Give me a few minutes for meditation. I'll need that more." Naruto replied, earning a nod, and starting to meditate.

-Mindscape-

Naruto found himself in front Goku.

"So, what's the damage with what he did?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing more than physical exhaustion." Goku replied. "You still have plenty of energy left. Still, his training so far is dwarfed by the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It only proves my point saying you aren't ready for it. Thanks to the fox, you heal pretty fast. If not for me turning you into a Sayian, you wouldn't have been able to handle that much, especially not with your weights."

"Weights?"

"Yeah, I activated the Wristbands and boots. They're all at 50 lbs each. I did this right when you started. You could've gone longer if I didn't, but that's the reason you couldn't go on." Goku explained.

"Wait. So I did all that with 200 pounds weighing me down?" Naruto asked. Goku nodded. "Okay. What's up with that deal you said you made with the fox?"

"I already said it doesn't affect you yet. For now, it only affects me and him... or her. I don't know much about foxes." Goku replied. "Anyway, I'll be working on a few things in here, watching your progress every now and then, and making judgments on which style you should really learn."

"Why not teach a little of each? Sticking with one style would make it a little predictable, wouldn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but that would normally defeat the purpose of a style." Goku paused. "The fox did say that Unpredictability is key for a Ninja, which you do wish to become. How would you be using all 3?"

Naruto thought about it. "I've got it. Combine them, and make a new one." Goku looked at him and smiled at the simplicity.

"How do you plan to do that?"

"I don't know. If I train to switch from style to style without warning, that would make it at least somewhat easy. I'd need to learn all of them, up to the middle ranks, I think. Then, I look towards combining them. I don't think it would be a good idea to truly master any of them, and stop just short of mastering them."

"Then you wouldn't be focusing on any one of them..." Goku continued.

"And I'd be able to switch it up when needed!" Naruto shouted.

"Genius!" They gave each other a high five.

"Alright, when we get there, we'll work on it. Might even add the fox's style into the mix. Make it even better." Goku stated.

"Sweet." Naruto replied. "Alright, I think I should head out there and get back to Gai."

"I'll see you next time, then." Goku sent him off with his usual smile. Naruto smiled back, and faded out. Goku looked towards the forest and started running through it. "I gotta let him know this."

-outside-

Naruto opened his eyes and found Gai looking at the sky. "Looks like you're ready to go."

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I already know that I've got Taijutsu covered. I don't really need to train Taijutsu under you, but when it's finished, I figure you'd want to test it out." Naruto replied. "Let's continue."

Gai nodded. "You should eat first, though."

"I had a Senzu Bean. I'll be fine for a few more days. They keep you full for about 10 days. I had one the first day I was gone, and I was gone for 5 days. I came back, and met you in one day. I'll be good for 3 or 4 days."

"Alright then. Less talk, more exercise." Gai said, prompting Naruto to do some more push-ups. "250 push-ups, and 100 Sit-ups."

Naruto nodded and went to do them. He finished them in a little less than 2 hours. He was breathing a little heavily. "What's next?"

"You still want to go at it?" Gai asked, thoroughly surprised. "Sorry, but for now that's all. You won't be able to handle the full weight of the training, and you'll need to rest."

"_He's right, Naruto."_ Goku told him. _"Rest up. Maybe tomorrow, you could show me one of your pranks. After you made the fox laugh at one of them, I gotta see one for myself."_

_'I'm guessing that's when I got the Uchiha Clan?'_

"_That's the one."_

_'Then let it know the next one I go for is the Hyuuga Clan.'_

"_**You're going after the Hyuuga Clan? With their Byakugan?"**_

_'I take it you're the fox he keeps mentioning?'_

"_**That I am, and how do you propose to pull that off? Those eyes of theirs are said to be all-seeing."**_

_'That's the beauty of this one. If I pull it off without being caught, think of how good I am when it comes to pranking.'_

They all thought about it for a few seconds, and then, and Naruto could imagine it, the Fox and Goku had grins on their faces.

_'What's going on in your heads?'_

"_**The looks on the old man's face when realizes a kid got past the All-seeing eyes of the Hyuuga."**_

"_Really? I've got the same thing in my head."_

_'And I've got two people in mine, thinking about the same thing... how does that work?'_

That question caught all three by surprise. After about a minute, Goku answered. _"I have no idea."_

"_**Beats me. And I've been sealed 3 times already. I still don't get that particular fact."**_

_'Damn... Hey, since you're talking to me, could you tell me about that deal you made with Goku?'_

"_**Sorry kit. Not right now. I'm not sure if he told you, he probably did, but it doesn't really concern you. Not for a while. He did tell me of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The moment you enter there, that's the moment it will apply to you. Don't worry yourself over it until you go in there, as it is best that way. Just put it out of your mind. By the way, you two, I'm female."**_

There was a stunned silence. Naruto spoke up first. _'That was unexpected.'_

"_**What?"**_

_'If you're the same fox I think you are, I could've sworn you would be male.'_

"_**I am the same one. Do you really think a male is the only one able to cause that much destruction? Nibi and Nanabi are both female as well, after all."**_

_'Uh... Okay, point taken.'_

Naruto made a face, and since Gai was there, he saw it. "What's with the face, Naruto?"

"Mental conversation just got a little creepy." Naruto replied, but Gai just nodded. "You're not surprised about that?"

"I am completely informed about Goku already. What did he bring up?"

Naruto blushed about it. "Nothing I should know about."

"_Hey, I never said anything like that!"_

_'True, but do you really think I should tell him that I'm talking to the Kyuubi as well? That wouldn't sit well with him, and Jiji would think that's a bad thing.'_

"_**He's got a point, Goku. He shouldn't talk about me, but you're safe. Being as old as you are, it would be a good idea to do something like that, until the secret about me gets out."**_

"_Point taken."_

"Is it something about... sex?" Gai asked.

"_**Just say yes, and he did it as a prank."**_

"_Hey!"_

Naruto's blush worsened. "Oh he did?"

_'Yeah, 3 days ago. That's why the blush came about.'_

"_**Hey kid, I think I can help with that."**_

_'What are you... Wait, what's this?'_

"_**You want your mind in the gutter, I can help."**_

Naruto paled, and passed out with a nosebleed after watching it for 3 seconds.

"Did not think Goku was a pervert." Gai stated, as he Shunshin'ed off.

-Mindscape-

Naruto found himself in front of a cage. Goku and the Fox were there, and were arguing.

"Why the hell did you have to show him that?"

"**Hey, it was funny."**

"He's too young to see stuff like that!"

"**Yet you already taught him about it."**

"Telling him and showing him are two completely different things!" Goku yelled, as his hair started flailing around in the air.

"**How so? The kid has an active imagination to have thought up something before I did that."**

Goku's hair turned blonde, surprising Naruto. "Do you think that matters? The only reason he actually saw something is because YOU showed it to him!"

"**Oh? And what abo...mmph."** That was the point something caused the fox behind the cage and Goku to be completely silent, with something covering their mouths.

"For the record, I blame all 3 of us." Naruto said, causing them to look at him. "Goku, because you taught me about it, Kyuubi, because you put the image there, and myself for thinking about it in the first place. Now calm down, and remember this is my mind."

Goku and Kyuubi looked at each other, and then back at Naruto. They both nodded. The restraints disappeared. "Now anyone care to tell me why you two were arguing like a married couple."

"She's just like Chichi, only fiercer."

"**He's an idiot."**

"I prefer the term, intellectually challenged." Goku replied. "The cause of that was being raised on a mountain since I landed on Earth who knows how long ago." His hair was now black again.

"I saw your hair turn into another color, Goku. What does that mean?"

Goku looked at him. "Damn. I lost control of it." Naruto cocked his head. "That, Naruto, was the Super Sayian form. That's the first time you saw it, and that was due to an accident on my part. I was not keeping my temper reeled in."

"You made me a Sayian right?" Goku nodded. "Does that mean I can do that someday as well?"

"Yes, I did. However, sooner or later, you'll be growing a tail. When you do, the best way to hide it is as a belt. Trust me when I say it's better that way."

Naruto nodded. "Oh, and don't look at the full moon when it does. Especially not in the village. In a hostile territory, I don't think it would matter much, as long as there are no friends or allies around. I'm familiar with war. Not a pretty sight, and when a Sayian looks at the full moon with their tail still attached, they tend to turn into a 10 or 20 story tall ape. About the same size as the Fox here in her true form."

"**That would be about my size. I'm a little over 17 stories tall in that form."**

Goku nodded. "Once you get the tail, you'll also have to work on getting it to no longer be a weak point for you. I did the same, and I had some actual monkeys help out with that." Naruto nodded. "Alright then. Since you've found out about the Bijuu inside of you, head back to my place in here, and get some rest inside. It's modeled the same way as my home way back when."

Naruto nodded as he left in a light. "As for you. Don't do that again. I may have to punish you."

"**Go ahead and try."** Kyuubi's voice was somewhat seductive, but Goku caught it and smirk.

"You forget. When Naruto's not controlling the area, I can." Goku snapped his fingers and a lot of machines appeared inside of the cage, doing things to the Kyuubi that should never be done. "Have fun without a certain O-mouth."

Goku left in the same light that Naruto did, and headed to him.

"Naruto, what ever you do, make sure you block out the fox. You don't want to know how she's being punished, and I don't think you need to hear it."

Naruto gave him the benefit of a doubt, and nodded, before meditating.

Goku got right next to him and did the same.

00000x00000

Chapter 1 complete.

New story, but only because I had a shit load of ideas swimming around my head with it. No other reason that comes to mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, so he is the continuation of Son Naruto!

If you're looking for a disclaimer I'm keeping it at the First Chapter ONLY!

**Chapter 2**

It's been 3 weeks since Naruto started training his strength under Gai. Goku had been upping his weights every few days, seeing how fast he managed to get used to them, and make it to 500 of each exercise.

Naruto was now wearing 700 pounds on each wrist and each foot. He was moving around easily, and still able to go around. He finished his morning exercises with Gai, and then went for lunch at Ichiraku's. After which, he went out to meditate, and then went for Goku's Bojutsu training with the Power Pole. He never went into its special pieces, since Goku saw that they were never alone. Teuchi and Ayame were both glad at how far he's progressed, but were worrying for his health.

Such is the case today.

-Ichiraku's Ramen Stand-

Naruto sat down on his usual stool. Teuchi Ichiraku was working on the Ramen he ordered, while Ayame was talking with him. "So, how's your training going?"

"Pretty good, Ayame. I'm up to 700 each. I've grown used to them pretty quickly. Apparently I heal a lot faster than anyone else." Naruto replied. "My body also adjusts to things really quickly, which I think is extremely helpful."

"You do realize you're not progressing like anyone else, right? The way you're going on is not normal."

"Given the training I'm going through, and that one thing I showed you, can you really say I'm normal?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose not. Not many others have one of those." Ayame replied.

Yes, Naruto now has his tail. He took Goku's advice and stayed indoors on nights of the Full moon. There hasn't been a monkey attack once. "I rest my case. I'm not normal. Never was. Never will be. A life of a Ninja, or a bounty hunter. Those are the only ways I can go right now."

"You know, you could leave the village. It's not like many people like you. I don't really want to see you hurt, but my father and I are alone in that regard."

"You've got the Old Man Hokage with you, but other than that and the ones that are usually around, but can't be seen, you really are one of the only ones here that I can trust. There's not many others that I can, but those I can, I won't abandon. Not even Jiji knows about _that_."

"You trust me more than him?" Ayame asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Of course." Naruto replied with a smile. "You're like a sister to me. He may be like a grandfather but you'd be closer, if I've got family right." His mood lowered when he mentioned family.

"_Don't worry yourself too much, Naruto. You've got us. You're never truly alone."_

_'Thanks, Goku.'_

"Don't worry yourself too much, Naruto." Ayame said, turning his attention to her. "I mean, how many others can go around with a smile on their face after what you've been through? I know I couldn't. They'd be no way I could."

"_She's got a point."_

"_**I'm with the monkey-boy here. She really does have a point. No normal human could ever put up with what you've been through."**_

"_What did I say about calling me a monkey?" _Goku asked.

"_**Like the kid, I call 'em like I see 'em. You look like a Monkey-boy, hence why I call you a monkey-boy. No other reason."**_

"_You're crazy. I don't even have my tail right now."_

"_**Of course. He does, though."**_

_'Shut up, both of you. Or do you both want to go through that last punishment again?'_

"_Oh no."_

"_**I'd sooner face Madara and lose control of my mind before going through **_**that****_ again!"_**

_'Then shut up, and consider the conversation dropped.'_

They were both silent after that. He smirked, which Ayame caught. "They giving you trouble again?"

"Only when they argue." Naruto replied. "At least I found one thing that guy hates more than the one person he utterly wishes to kill."

"Oh?" Ayame raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" A bowl of ramen was put in front of him and devoured.

"That's my little secret, since no one else would be able to do so." Naruto replied. Ayame pouted.

"Meanie."

"You know it's true." Naruto smiled at her. Another bowl got devoured there. "That's bowl 10. I should get going. I'll leave the money on the counter."

Ayame nodded, as he put the money down. "See you next time, Naruto!"

"You too, Ayame!" Naruto shouted as he left. He got to his training ground and went to meditate. Gai was there, and so was an ANBU. "Gai-sensei?"

"Hello, Naruto." Gai replied. "I'm afraid there's nothing more I can get from you. There's not much else I can train you in. Cat?"

The ANBU looked at Naruto. "Naruto, the Hokage wishes to see you."

Naruto nodded, but stood still. The ANBU walked up to him, sensing something off, but the moment the hand reached the body, it disappeared.

"He used the Afterimage?" Gai asked, thoroughly surprised. "Looks like Goku is not kidding around with the kid." The ANBU nodded, and left in a Shunshin.

-Hokage's office-

Sarutobi was working on paperwork when Naruto fazed in. "Hey Jiji. You called?"

"Ah, Naruto. Good to see you again." Sarutobi smiled. His smiled faded quickly though. "I have heard of your progress with Gai. Unfortunately, there is no one better than he is with what you were said to need."

"No need for that, Jiji." Naruto replied. "Is it okay if I leave the village, though? Goku does have more ways for me to increase my workout, since he's been upping my weights since I began."

"He has?" Sarutobi asked. "How much was it to start, and where is it now?"

"He said it started 50 on the first day, and is now 700. He did help me with my writing and reading, too."

Sarutobi nodded. "I'm a little worried about this though. What would happen if you run into something you shouldn't come across?"

"There's no real need to fear, Jiji. I've got 2 people that can get me out of a sticky situation. Both of them has done so, and no one's gone out yet."

"Two?" Sarutobi asked. "Don't tell me you've let that fox take over."

"Only when I need her help. Other than that, I've been myself. They say that I can learn better out side the walls than I can here, since people would stop me from learning, or just kick me out. I'd learn better out there than I would here."

Sarutobi thought about it. "How do you plan on living out there, then?"

"I've got a few ways. I have to do this solo, so this would be like the ultimate survival. If I don't make it, then the village will be happy. If I do make it, I'll be stronger because of it."

"If it puts your life at risk, then I'm can't say I'd agree with it."

"That's what I've been doing these past few weeks Jiji." Naruto stated. "Gai-sensei's training is like torture. Yet, I've gone through it all, and he's even said that there's nothing else he can do. It's up to Goku now, and he thinks I'm close to being where I should be. By all accounts, I _should_ be dead. Yet I'm still here. Do you know why?"

"Because the Villagers are ignorant?" Sarutobi muttered.

"That would be a reason, if they made much contact. They didn't. I left before they could even catch me. There is little most of them can do. Leave them to their ignorance, and it will grow. However, if they were actually looking, they would see that if I truly wanted them to die, they would already be dead. You know that as well as I do." Naruto said, shocking the old Hokage.

"Is that really the truth, Naruto?"

"I could punch through the wall right here and now, and not even hurt my hand. What does that say?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi thought it over for a few moments. "Alright, but I'm having an ANBU come with you."

"Cat did manage to get on Nimbus last time we tried. I didn't take her to Kami's lookout, but we did go for a ride." Naruto stated.

"Cat get in here!" Sarutobi shouted.

"Sir?" The ANBU asked.

"Were you really able to ride the Orange Cloud?"

"Yes sir, I was." The ANBU admitted. "I'm surprised it let me ride, considering what I've done in my life."

Sarutobi nodded. "You will be leaving with Naruto on a journey outside of the Village. This is a long term mission. You are merely there to escort him, and protect if necessary. However, you are to remove your mask for this."

The ANBU removed her mask, showing a beautiful face. She had purple hair, and was still in her ANBU uniform. "You will also be assigned a codename."

"There's no need for that Jiji." Naruto stated. "I'd be fine calling her by her real name, and it would be better if we did, since the more observant ones would think it was a cover for something. I don't think it would be a good idea for a cover, as it will likely be blown."

They both looked at him, and realized what was going on. The woman thought about it, as well. "Actually, I agree with him. It would be better like that." The woman stated.

"Alright then, Yuugao Uzuki. You and Naruto are to leave at once." Sarutobi stated.

They both nodded. "I'll meet you where I came back from the lookout the first time around. We're heading out on Nimbus. He's faster." Naruto fazed out.

"Try not to lose him, Yuugao." Sarutobi stated.

"I'm one of the few that can find him wherever he is." Yuugao replied, as she used the Shunshin to leave.

-10 minutes later-

Naruto was behind the Hokage Monument, ready to go. He was in Goku's old Gi, Power Pole on his back.

Yuugao had just shown up. "Are you ready to go, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, without even looking at her. "Nimbus!" The cloud flew in and stopped in front of Naruto. "We've got a long way to go for what we're going to do. The first place we're heading to is a jungle of sorts. Goku said there would be Monkey's there, and Kyuubi did say the best places for that would be Water Country, or one of the Surrounding Islands."

"Why a Jungle?" Yuugao asked.

"You'll find out when we get there." Naruto replied as he jumped on. Yuugao got on behind him, but was surprised when something was wrapped around her abdomen. "This has something to do with why we're heading to a Jungle." When Naruto said this, Yuugao looked at it and saw it was a tail.

A Monkey's tail. "No one but Ayame knows about it, so don't tell. Nimbus?" They flew off.

It was a full 30 minutes before they came up to an island surrounded by Whirlpools. _**"Kid, this one."**_

_'Are you sure?'_ Naruto asked.

"_**Yes. It could prove useful to go to that one in particular."**_

_'Why is that?'_

"_I wouldn't try to get more out of her. It would be pointless"_

"Nimbus, right there." Naruto pointed to a clearing on the island below them. It responded and went into said clearing. Yuugao and Naruto jumped off. "We'll be a few weeks at least, Nimbus. No sense wasting time waiting for us. Thanks." The cloud squeaked and flew off.

"Are you familiar with what this Island is?"

"Not really." Naruto admitted. "I don't have a name, but they both agree this is a good place to be for what I need. And that is to get rid of a weakness of every Sayian." The tail waved. "This tail, normally, is a weakness. I have to get rid of it as a weakness. That's where the monkeys come in."

It was at this point a monkey landed in front of him. However, this monkey had red-orange fur. **"Who are you? Why are you here?"**

"Uh..." Naruto didn't think that far ahead.

"**Wait. I sense Uzumaki Blood in you."** The Monkey said, earning a confused look on Naruto's face.

"Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, but how can you tell?"

"**I have been around for 50 years, and saw the elimination of the Uzumaki Clan. It appears one survived and had a kid. That kid would seem to be you. However, you do not have red hair."**

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"It's from his father. His father is not an Uzumaki. His mother is." Yuugao stated. "He does not know of his heritage, as the leader of his home village has made a law stating no one is allowed to speak of it. Even this much is pushing it."

The monkey looked at her, then turned back to Naruto. **"Naruto Uzumaki. You will be wanted in front of our leader. He will be overjoyed that an Uzumaki is alive."**

"Truthfully, I came here to work with the monkeys around here to get myself used to the tail I have. When grabbed, I lose a lot, if not all, of my strength. It's as if I lose it all as long as it's grabbed." Naruto stated. "I'm not against learning of my clan if I can." Naruto's eyes then widened. "That's why the Fox wanted me to come here."

"**Fox?"**

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune. She said this one would do, but she didn't say that the Uzumaki Clan was here." Naruto stated. "She's the one that suggested this island in the first place."

"**Then you should thank her."** The Monkey said. **"And I believe we of the Lava Monkey Clan would thank her as well."**

Naruto nodded. "Alright, then. Let's go!" They jumped through the trees, the monkey using his tail to swing from time to time, Naruto following suit. **"Quick question, Naruto. Why do you have monkey tail?"**

"Something happened a few weeks ago, and I was turned into something known as a Sayian. The tail is a result of it, as all Sayians have one. A Sayian is born with one, but since I wasn't born a Sayian, I wasn't. Half of my blood is from my true parents, and the rest is Sayian."

"**Sayian, huh?"** The monkey mused. **"I assume you have some idea of what a Sayian is?"**

"Not much, but I have a Full Blood Sayian teaching me a bit. His name is Goku."

"**Oh, I've got to find out more about that."** The monkey was suddenly extremely happy. **"Goku is a Legend among all Monkey Clans. Summoning or not. We all know of him. If he is guiding you, then I believe we can find out what he would want us to do with your little tail problem. I'm sure we'd be happy to help."**

Naruto smiled at that. "Thanks."

"**No problem."** They continued jumping and, in Naruto and the Monkey's case, swinging for about 5 minutes before they came up to an area filled with Tree houses. A Volcano seemed to be nearby. **"Here we are. Hey, Gondayu!"**

Another monkey landed in front of them. **"Why do you bring outsiders here, brother?"**

"**The kid here is an Uzumaki."** The older Monkey widened his eyes. **"He appears to be no more than 6 Human years old, but there is more to this one Uzumaki, aside from the fact he does not have the Uzumaki physical traits."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Take in his scent it smells of an Uzumaki, does it not?"**

The older one took a few sniffs. **"Interesting."** A few more sniffs. **"Both of them? They even hooked up and had a kid. Why am I not surprised?"**

"**What are you talking about, brother?"**

"**You remember the Blonde one that came to warn the Village before it was razed by all those ninja? He has the faint smell of that one, as well as young Kushina. I'd wager they both had a kid, and this is that kid."**

"Blonde?" Yuugao asked. "The only blonde that came around like that was our Yondaime Hokage, and he's been dead for years now."

"**Which explains why it's faint. However, his hair style resembles that same blonde. But why is it I smell a lot of Monkey on him?"**

"That's because half of my blood comes from my parents. The rest is Sayian Blood." Naruto replied, causing Gondayu to widen his eyes again. **"But that means... Kid, get on my back. You must talk with our elder. We need to find out about your predicament."**

Naruto was hesitant. **"There is no reason to fear just yet. I know you are not lying, but the Elder has final say."**

Naruto nodded, and got on. **"Gonba, take his companion to the guest rooms of our place. That will do for now. Make sure everyone knows not to attack her, as she came in with an Uzumaki."**

The younger monkey nodded and turned to Yuugao. **"Follow me, please."**

"I am sorry, but I must accompany Naruto. I may have come with him, but there are two reasons I did. One is a favor since his mother was a friend of mine, and yes she is Kushina Uzumaki but the other is because the leader of our village wants him to be safe."

"**I take it you are most likely an ANBU then, if my calculations are correct."** Gonba stated.

"You would be right on that. He has no true family with him, and being a Jinchuuriki has done him more bad than good. At least he has found a separate family, but I still need to protect him. Neither Kushina, nor the Hokage would forgive me if I let him die."

"**I doubt there is any need to worry just yet. Just relax. There are few people that can get here without getting lost. Few make it, but they pass out, due to walking for too long. Some of them never woke up."**

Yuugao looked apprehensive, but nodded. They went up to a hut in the trees and went in.

-with Naruto-

Naruto was standing next to Gondayu. There was a Gorilla-like monkey of Red-Orange fur in front of them. **"Gondayu, who is this?"**

"**Elder Gondaba. My brother Gonba has found an Uzumaki in the forest. However this one is a lot better than others. He has Sayian blood, and Uzumaki blood. I managed to sniff them both out, while Gonba only sniffed out the Uzumaki blood."**

The Gorilla looked at Naruto. **"State your name."**

"Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto didn't show fear. "I take it you're the big guy around here?"

"**Not big on manners are you?"**

"Never knew my parents. My village doesn't really like me that much due to the Kyuubi no Kitsune being sealed in my stomach, but at least I'm still alive. That counts for something, right?" Naruto replied.

"**Show some respect!"** Gondayu scolded.

"**Gondayu, shut up."** The gorilla stated. **"Naruto Uzumaki, I sense you tell the truth. I have one question. Do you wish to live there?"**

"Yes, I do."

"**Why is this?"**

"Because if I just run away from them, I prove only that I am a coward. If I kill them like I could, then I am only making myself out to be what they call me. A demon. I intend to prove them wrong."

"**How do you plan on doing this?"**

"My dream." Naruto stated. "My dream is to become Hokage. That is the ultimate way to prove them wrong."

"**Are you aware of what that entails?"**

"Not entirely, but I can learn." Naruto admitted.

"**Alright then, one last question. What do you know of your heritage?"**

"Little, if any. The current Hokage, he acts like my grandfather. I never knew my parents, and I have found out that both of them are dead. Only recently have I found out anything about either of them, and that was when I came here. I didn't even know there was an Uzumaki Clan until I was already on this island. I did hear of a law stating my Parents are not to be talked about, and that it was for my own safety, but I'm not sure why."

The Elder was silent. It didn't look like he was doing anything for a full minute. **"I see. That may be why you have the name Uzumaki, as well. Most would consider it a coincidence. We, however, know otherwise. It is your father's reputation that would put you in danger. I am also aware of what he is capable of. This law you spoke of may affect your village, but it does not affect us. We have seen one of his Jutsu, and I know that only one has ever used it. You have his scent. There is no other person it could be."** He looked to the one beside him. **"Get me the book that Iwa Ninja left behind."**

The Monkey left and was back in seconds. **"Here it is."** He nodded, and went through it to a certain page. **"Come here Young Uzumaki."**

Naruto walked up to him, few traces of fear. **"There is no reason for you to fear. Not anymore."** Naruto nodded and looked at the page. **"This is the one we believe to be your father. Looking at it now, I can truly see the resemblance."**

"That's supposed to be the Yondaime Hokage." Naruto stated. "You're saying he's my father?"

"**I see no other reason to think otherwise. You look like him, and you smell like him. Though you are younger, I have little doubt you are his son. You also give off the scent of the last Princess of our Island. Kushina Uzumaki. However, since there is no other Uzumaki, as far as we know, it leaves you alone as an Uzumaki. Kushina was supposed to be the next one in line as a ruler of this island. However, when she was on her deathbed, and we were too far away, this one man got to her, and took her away. Treated her wounds, and they left. I haven't heard from her since."** Gondaba told him.

"Do you think you can teach me of my Clan while I work on getting rid of the Sayian Tail Weakness?" Naruto asked.

"**I do not see a problem in that. However, your friend will have to leave."**

"I'm not sure she'd be willing to. She has orders from the Hokage. She has to be around to protect me. The only reason I was for it at all was the fact she could ride the Nimbus cloud, and I'd need someone on the outside when I go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Otherwise I would have come alone. I've got Goku and the Kyuubi with me. I'm good on company, but neither of them were allowed to say anything."

"**Goku? As in Goku Son?"** Naruto nodded. **"Well, that explains the Power Pole. We do know of his style with it, and also his fighting style without it. The Monkey Summons, the Tundra Monkey Summons, and us, we all know of his accomplishments. We stick with the Uzumaki Clan, the Tundra Monkeys stick with the Koori Clan, since they have an Ice-based Bloodline, and the Monkey Summons tend to follow the Sarutobi Clan."**

"Jiji did say his surname is Sarutobi."

"**Then he would be following Enma. We follow the Yonbi, hence why we are the Lava Monkeys. We will teach you the ways of the Uzumaki Clan, help you get rid of your Tail Problem, and at the end of it all, if you wish to sign with us, we will also give you a seal that you can charge Chakra into. We can modify it to allow the usage of Ki. It will signal us if you wish to sign our contract. We will Reverse Summon you at that point. Some of our members cannot use Chakra, but are able to use Ki, and they can use Jutsu with it. It is a lot more powerful, and the cost would usually be the same. Learn the ways of Ki, and through it, the ways of Chakra. We can teach both."**

"Thanks!" Naruto beamed at the elder. "You won't regret this."

"**I know I won't. In fact, I'm happy an Uzumaki is here. We will be teaching you more than you can think. However, your friend is not allowed to see your training sessions. She can be there to learn of the history, but other than that, she cannot be there."**

Naruto nodded. "Okay. I'll have to let her know though."

"**She may be around to protect you, but we can handle that. If the Whirlpools around the island don't get them, getting lost in the Jungle almost always do."**

Naruto nodded at the elder. **"Gondayu, take him to your home. Also, get his friend and take her there as well."**

"**My brother has already done so, Elder Gondaba."** He turned to Naruto. **"Come with me, Young Naruto."**

Naruto nodded, and got on his back. They took off. _**'That kid will be our saving grace. He will let us know there is another out there that can help.'**_

-the next day-

Naruto and Yuugao woke up, and Naruto went outside to do his morning exercises. 500 Push-ups, 500 Sit-ups, and 1000 Squats. After that, he started stretching his legs, which is the scene Gondayu found him.

"**Stretching your legs?"**

"Oh hey, Gondayu." Naruto said. "Nah, I just finished my morning exercises. Being a Sayian and going through what most normal humans would call torture on the body for 3 weeks, you get used to it."

"**Do I even want to know what you do for morning exercises?"**

"Not likely." He paused. "You want to hear it anyway?"

"**Why not?"** Naruto went into the regular routine. "Aside from the laps, since I can't do that here, that's what I already went through. I've been doing so with weighted clothing, so you know."

"**How much?"**

"Curious?" A nod. "700 pounds in 4 places. That would be... 2,800 pounds total."

"**You're a stamina freak, you know that?"**

"Goku and Kyuubi say that often. We think it's because of Kyuubi that I can though. The reason being she's the reason I heal so quickly. And with me being a Sayian... well, you could probably figure it out there."

Gondayu nodded. **"Well, get ready, because it's time for you to work on the tail problem."**

Naruto nodded. "Alright, let's go." They both left for another hut, which seemed to be a training room of sorts. The main difference is, there were no target dummies. "What's this place?"

"**This is where we'll get you to relieve yourself of the tail problem. It's quite simple, actually. You just need to figure out how to move while your tail is being gripped."**

A hand grabbed the tail the moment he got to the center of the room, and he was paralyzed. **"Well, it seems your curiosity got the better of you. You'll be in here for 3 hours. Try to move before then. If not, it will let go on it's own, and the door will open. I told the operators about the level of your weights, and they adjusted it so you could not break it unless at 50% strength. That's your final goal. First, move. Second, destroy the hand. We'll be doing this every day until you get it done. It immune to Ki blasts, and even an S-rank Jutsu cannot destroy it. Only a physical attack can. Good luck."**

3 hours went by, and he could only move slightly. It was slow going, too. When it released his tail, it immediately went back into the floor, and he fell flat on his face. He got up after a few seconds, and walked out of the room, Gondayu was waiting for him. **"Pretty good progress, if I do say so myself. Normally that would take days, even weeks. Is your strength completely back yet?"**

Naruto nodded. **"Then let's go to the next part. You'll need to learn the history of the Uzumaki Clan. We have all of it, even some things that no other Ninja village knows."** It took 5 minutes to get there. Yuugao was already in the room when Naruto walked in.

"I see you're still alive." Yuugao said. "That's good."

"They did say that I'm one of them... to a point at least." Naruto replied.

"**Alright, you two. Pay attention."** The one in front of them started telling them about the founding of the Uzumaki Clan, and their village. Naruto was soaking it up like a sponge. He was so interested in it all, he analyzed every word that was said. This went on for 4 hours. **"And that is the beginning of the Uzumaki Clan's village. We will pick it up tomorrow."**

Naruto and Yuugao were led out. While Yuugao went to Gondaba, Naruto went to train him in Chakra and Ki manipulation. He could pull off Ki techniques with ease, and hit everything dead center. They tried getting him to use Chakra, but he still had a bit of problem with it, so they went to train him to control it with the Tree climbing exercise. He was good for his age, but that was only because he was already meditating every day so since Goku showed up. Then there was lunch. No one was surprised with how much he ate, being familiar with either Sayians, or seeing his eating habits first hand.

He took to meditation before his next lessons, which were with Goku. They were with his Power Pole. He learned them easily back in the village, but now it was time for its specialties, and implementing them. He was still good, but not perfect. A few came by and watched him practice for the hour. He looked ready to pass out at the end, and started to meditate again.

That was his first day.

It was like this for a week, and then the lessons switched up to something else. It included Basic Physics, Math, Foreign Languages, even dead ones. Naruto still soaked it all up like a sponge. After 2 weeks of this, it was the day before the night of the full moon. Naruto and Yuugao were given the day off to relax.

Naruto and Yuugao were in what would seem to be a Natural Hot Spring. "How have things been on your end, Yuugao?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty good, Naruto. What about your other lessons?"

"I finally got the Tail problem solved. I can move around easily, and still pack a punch without any delay. Chakra Control, I've mastered Tree Climbing, and even started sparring on a couple of the guys, on them. I think I'm good there. Yesterday's spar was a little hectic, though. A tree fell down due to the fact I missed my mark and hit it."

"Jutsu?"

"I've got Kawarimi down, and I don't use handsigns. Clones, I suck at. Goku taught me the Multi-form Technique his friend could use, and I've got Shadow Clones down pat. I showed them my True Transformation Jutsu, too. Needless to say some of them were surprised that Elder Gondaba had a twin before I transformed back. He laughed at that little joke. I'll admit I did, too. Aside from that I don't have anything, since we haven't gone for any others." Naruto stated.

Gondayu came up to the same Hot Spring and got in. **"Hey guys. Sorry about coming in, but this is the one for middle Class, of which I'm a part of."**

"I've got no worries." Naruto said.

"You've seen me with less on." Yuugao admitted with a blush.

"**Maybe so, but that one was an accident."**

"I know." Yuugao replied. A thought came to her. "Why did you give us the day off?"

"**Tonight's the Full Moon."** Naruto looked into his eyes, and saw the hidden message. Yuugao was still clueless.

"I get it." Naruto stated.

"**I'm glad. It was Elder Gondaba's request you take today off."**

"I should thank him. He even taught me of my father. Not much, but enough to know what he's like. I can't say I hate him for turning me into a Jinchuuriki, though. I mean, I never blamed the villagers for their Ignorance. How could I blame him, when he likely had no other choices, and no time to think of anything else?" Naruto asked.

"**Easily, but it's that same mindset that made the Uzumaki feared. Their Willpower is far beyond anything. However, given what you've got right now, we believe it necessary to build up a resistance to poisons and toxins. Things you'll likely need to be resistant or Immune to. If you're immune to all of the lower level poisons, you can survive the tougher ones. However, Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing that early in the morning, and give you the rest of the usual 3 hours to get used to it, and allow your body to get rid of it on it's own. The Kyuubi is not allowed to help with this, as she would normally interfere. Make sure she knows this. Classes will get you to learn how to interpret any and all seals. You'll need to learn about them. Even though your Uzumaki Blood will help, it will do nothing if you have no way to apply it or understand what each piece means."**

Naruto nodded and sighed. "You know, I kind of miss Ayame."

"Anyone else you miss, Naruto?" Yuugao asked.

"Her father, Jiji, even Dog. Other than that, no one comes to mind. I tend to feel some kind of connection to Dog, even though I haven't seen his face. I can't seem to make it out."

"**He could be one of your father's students. You never know."**

"Would I be able to pick that up without knowing anything about it?" Naruto asked.

"_**Kit, Dog goes by the name Kakashi. I was sealed into your mother and forcefully removed. You know that. She would've known his team, and by proxy, so would I."**_

_'Thanks Kyuu.'_

"_**Don't mention it. I also won't interfere with them unless it gets out of hand. These monkeys trust Uzumaki. You know this. None of them seem to have any ill will towards you. The slightest dislike for you is actually for Yuugao. Mainly because she's an outsider."**_

"Gondayu, I have a question."

"**Ok shoot."**

"Do the Lava Monkeys have any trust for an outsider that isn't an Uzumaki?"

"**Not really, but they can become trusted. What brought this about?"**

"I have been feeling a bit of hostility, and so has Kyuubi. We do think it's been directed at Yuugao, though."

"**That's what you're worried about?"** Gondayu asked. **"It's only because she's not an Uzumaki or a Lava Monkey. There's no other reason for that. You shouldn't worry though. She came in with you and that does count for something. I even told the Elder what she told my little bro. I can see why she would want to protect you, aside from her leader's order."**

Naruto nodded. It was explained to him already. "Are you sure they won't try anything?"

"**If they haven't yet, they won't."** He paused. **"I wouldn't put it past some of them to pull a fast one and prank her, though."**

"They already have." Yuugao said. "It was your brother."

"**He's a prankster. Nuff said."** Naruto and Gondayu chuckled.

"When it comes to Jutsu, what else am I going to learn?" Naruto asked. "I know sealing, but what else?"

"**I can't say. We'd need your affinities for that."** Gondayu admitted. **"Until we get there though, there's no reason to worry about it. We'll get there when we get there."**

Naruto nodded, and just walked around, aside from Exercising a bit. He went to bed early that day, because of the Full Moon problem.

He stayed there for a full 3 months after that. During that time, Naruto had become close to a seal master, the only thing he needs to do now is create 5 seals on his own, and he's there. He learned to Walk on water with both Ki and Chakra. He learned how to fly, tail or otherwise. He learned of his affinities, which were Fire, Earth and Wind. As such, he gained access to Lava Element, with the potential for Dust, but he currently has no training there. He even has a Few wind Jutsu, since he managed to cut through Lava itself with Chakra alone. He has near mastery over all 3 of his elements, along with mastery over Lava.

Yuugao and Naruto were ready to leave. **"Naruto, before you leave, remember one thing. That seal I placed on your shoulder Blade, that will allow you to let us know when you wish to sign our contract. I would not suggest it unless you actually become a Ninja, and only summon if there is no choice otherwise. Or if you run into another summoner. We'll be watching over you from here on out."** Gondaba stated.

"Thanks, Gondaba. I owe you one." Naruto said.

"**You are an Uzumaki. I owe you nothing for that reason alone. It's what family does. Yuugao, make good on your promise."**

"I intend to, sir. There is no reason not to." Yuugao replied. "Besides, if I didn't go through with it, then I would never be able to face his mother when I see her again in the afterlife."

"Alright then. Since the Full Moon ended last night, now's as good a time as any to get going." He looked to the Sky. "Nimbus!" The cloud came down to him. He jumped on, and Yuugao got on after him.

"_**Kit, head to Sunagakure. They could help with Wind Jutsu."**_

_'Alright.'_ "Nimbus, full speed to Sunagakure." Naruto said, before they flew off.

-sky-

Naruto sighed in contempt. "I wonder what Sunagakure is like."

"I don't know, but at least we aren't going to Iwa. They hate your father." Yuugao stated.

"Kyuubi did say that Iwa is the only place where the Dust Element is implemented. The current Tsuchikage can use it as well. They won't take kindly to me being in the area, and as such, I won't be learning anything along those lines. I'm glad to know I've got a summon lined up for when I need it." Naruto replied.

"The longer we're out of the village, the more I think the Kyuubi isn't as bad as we are lead to believe. She has been doing nothing but helping so far." Yuugao admitted. "I still wonder if she's trying to trick you into something."

"_**Glad to know someone thinks I can actually be nice. I'm just mild tempered."**_ Naruto chuckled.

"Mild tempered?" Naruto questioned. "You couldn't come up with anything else?" He asked, seemingly to no one. Yuugao knew it was the Kyuubi he was talking to.

"_**Don't blame me for that. At least you're not a disgrace like most humans. I help out because I want to, and I kind of feel sorry for what happened since I couldn't control myself. You know of the story already, but Yuugao doesn't."**_

"I know." Naruto paused. "Is it possible for you to show her like you did me?"

"Show me what?" Yuugao asked.

"What happened before Kyuubi attacked." Naruto stated.

"_**It is possible, but she'd have to come to me. We'll take care of that once we return to the lookout. After you're done with your Elemental Training, we're heading to the Lookout, so make sure she gets a book."**_

"You got a book on you Yuugao?"

"No, only Dog carries his book wherever he goes, and it's the smut that perverts read."

"Icha Icha Paradise?"

"You know of it?"

"That's kind of how I came up with the Sexy Jutsu in the first place. I knew a lot of guys were perverts, and I managed to get a few looks into it and saw enough before I was kicked out. I'm surprised how much I remembered. The result was the Sexy Jutsu, and, by proxy, the True Transformation Jutsu. Sexy Jutsu is my own Jutsu, and it was made to be an Anti-pervert Jutsu. The first of it's kind, I might add. The second installment of Anti-pervert Jutsu is something I have yet to use, and don't plan to use unless I come across a pervert that stands after the Sexy Jutsu. I just hope you don't have to see it."

"You're not old enough to read that kind of stuff."

"I know, but I needed some way to get the perverts off my back. That did the trick. I never went back. I saw a little too much, if you ask me." Naruto admitted. "Looks like we're here."

"_**That we are. Land on the south side."**_

_'Alright.'_

"Nimbus take us down over there." He pointed to the south side of the village, and they jumped off. "Thanks. I'll call you when we're done."

They walked up to the guards. "Halt! State your business Konoha Ninja."

"I'm here with the kid. We've away from the village on a training trip for a few months, since we believe the village itself will do nothing but stunt his growth. Since Sunagakure is filled with Wind element users, we thought maybe you could help him out."

"We may be allies, but you must have a pass before you can enter." The guard said. Yuugao got out the All-access pass she had on her person.

The guard inspected it, and nodded. "And the kid?"

"Not a ninja, and therefore, doesn't need a passport." Yuugao replied. "He's only 6 right now."

"And you're already teaching him Jutsu?" The guard asked.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner." Naruto told him. "You wouldn't believe that I came close to mastering Earth and Fire along with Lava elements in 3 months. I've found that Wind is the easiest for me to use, though, but I have some problems with it. I have nothing to learn along those lines."

The guard looked at his face, and didn't find any hints of a single lie. "Welcome to Sunagakure. Do be careful of what you do."

They both nodded and walked in. Yuugao turned to Naruto. "I'll look for an Inn. You see if you can memorize the village. Find a friend of sorts. If you can't find one in Konohagakure, then maybe you could find one here." Naruto nodded. "Just try not to get in trouble."

"First, I'm gonna see if I can sell some of my Explosive Tags. They will help a bit. I'll also find a Book store, and let you know about it later. You'll need a book for when we reach the Lookout." Naruto replied.

Yuugao nodded and walked off. Naruto walked toward a crowded area and found a Shinobi Supply shop.

"Welcome." The owner said. Naruto went up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see if I could sell some Explosive Notes here. I'll need some money, and I'd show you a couple of them before I do sell them, so you know I'm not trying to rip you off." Naruto told the man.

"Let's see them, then." Naruto took a few and put them on the counter. There were a total of 3, and the man gasped.

"This seal formula... There's only one Clan that has ever gotten this advanced in Seal Making." The man mused. "What's your name, kid?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. I take it you recognize the seal formula as that of the Uzumaki Clan?"

"That I do. I just thought they were eliminated in the last war."

"My mother survived it, but now she's gone, and I've taken her place as one of the last remaining Uzumaki." Naruto replied. "I've got maybe 2000 of these things, all of the same, or better, quality as the ones I'm showing you now. These are actually some of the first ones I got right. They only got better as I went along."

The owner nodded. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to buy half of them with my current wares at stock price. I'd be willing to buy 500 of them for a large sum."

"How much?"

"15,000 Ryou for 500." The owner replied. "That's a little below the last time I saw them, but most have forgotten that particular seal formula, and only an Uzumaki can understand it. I only recognize it because of the fact it is a style unique to the Uzumaki."

Naruto thought for a moment and nodded. "You've got a deal." Naruto unsealed enough to get 500, counted them while going through them. "500 Explosive Notes, Uzumaki Style."

The man got out the money and handed to him. "It's good to know the Uzumaki aren't completely out of it. As an added bonus I'll also add some Ink and Seal Paper."

"I'm good enough to use regular paper for those, and not lose any power or control. I've even tested them out on both. The type of Paper does not matter with my skills. It would with any other, but the ones that are on normal paper, they have an extra piece on them. That adds to the blast and doesn't make it lose control." he put two side by side. "This one is on normal Paper, and this one is on Seal Paper. Note the difference. Try them out if you want. You'll see they have the same effect."

The man nodded. "I'll do that. Thanks."

"No problem." Naruto walked around and heard something that made his blood run cold.

"Demon!" Naruto turned to the source of the voice and saw a few kids picking on a small red head. Naruto saw what was going on and got in the way. "Get lost!"

"What are you doing protecting that, that thing?" One of the shouted at Naruto.

"You are obviously one of the ignorant ones." Naruto told him calmly. "What I see isn't a demon. I see someone who is misunderstood because of a burden he doesn't wish to bear."

The Red head looked up at Naruto, tears in his eyes. "Now get lost, or before I do something I might regret." He scowled at them, and his eyes turned Red with black slits.

The kids saw this and ran. _**"If they run from me sending my Youki to your eyes, and not even give off any Killing Intent, they are nothing but a bunch of cowards."**_

_'Thanks Kyuu.'_

"_**I'm helping out because the one you just helped out has Shukaku with him."**_

Naruto turned to the Red head. "Hey, what's your name?" Naruto's voice was gentle.

"G-Gaara."

"Hey, Gaara." Naruto smiled. "You look like you need a friend." Gaara looked a little surprised.

"No one wants to be friends with me. I'm a monster."

"No, your not." Naruto told him. "The true monsters are those that are mad with power. Those who kill for no one but themselves. Monsters not only enjoy the kill, they do so simply because they can. No reason other than that. There are other reasons to kill. Ones that don't make you a monster." He paused. "I could be your friend, you know?"

"Why would you?"

"Because I'm like you. A Jinchuuriki. I'm not a monster, so neither are you." Naruto told him.

Someone came running up to them both. "Please, stay back!" The man called towards them.

"Yashamaru?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know who you are, but it would be best if you stay away form him. Others get hurt just by being close to him." The man told Naruto.

"We're brothers of circumstance." Naruto told him, shocking him. "I came here to train my element, and I ran to him. I swear, it's like civilians hold nothing but ignorance and fear to what they don't know anything about. It doesn't matter where you are."

"If you're like him, then why haven't you gone crazy?"

"Uh, I'm an Uzumaki. We're too stubborn for that kind of thing." Naruto shrugged. "Honestly, aside from that, I could easily connect with him better than most. I could help him out in ways that no one else could."

"Yashamaru, I'd at least like one friend that doesn't fear me. He doesn't."

"You know, Gaara. I could help you with a safe outlet for what goes on in your life. I use it all the time, and no one dies from it."

"Really?" Gaara beamed at him. "What is it?"

Naruto whispered something into his ear. "You want to go and do that?"

"Only if they try something. Kitsune are natural pranksters." Naruto told him. Gaara caught what he was saying, as did Yashamaru.

"You hold the Kyuubi?" Yashamaru asked. Naruto nodded. "I also know a lot on sealing, being an Uzumaki. If I could, I'd like to check the seal keeping Shukaku at bay. Something tells me it's not as powerful as it should be. If it's not, a Jinchuuriki would never be able to sleep."

Gaara and Yashamaru looked at him. "I can't sleep or I lose any control I have."

"Then I'd need to see the seal to figure out what's wrong. I may be young, but I know more about sealing than most adults. I even took the liberty of learning about Demonic Sealing, in case something like this came along. I'm glad I did." Naruto told them. "There's nothing you need to worry about for now."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Not saying you should." Naruto replied. "All I'm saying is that something likely to be faulty or missing with the seal, making it inadequate to seal off a lower level demon, much less the Ichibi. I'd have to see it to say what exactly is wrong with it."

Gaara looked at him. "I'll show it to you." Gaara lifted up his shirt, and showed it to him on his navel. Naruto looked at it and saw several things that were wrong. "Wow this seal is really messed up." Naruto sighed. "Gaara, not only is it missing 2 vital pieces, what is there is shoddy workmanship at best. Forget what I said about low level demons. This thing isn't fit to hold normal crow, much less a demon of any kind."

"What do you know? That was done by our best seal master!" Yashamaru said, only for Naruto to stare at him. "If this is the best Sunagakure has, then it's obvious Sealing is not your strong suit. In fact, it's probably the weakest suit you've got." His voice was level, but Gaara could tell he wasn't happy. "Lucky for you, I already know of a few that I could add to his seal. I cannot promise that it won't hurt, but I think it would be best if I do so. It's the Uzumaki style of sealing, and as such I'd need to perform it."

"You're coming with me to the one who sealed it."

"There is no need for that, Yashamaru." An old lady said, walking up to them. "I have seen what was going on, since I had just left the council room."

"I take it you're the one that sealed the Ichibi into him?" Naruto asked.

"How do you even know of it? You are not from this village."

"I've known about the Bijuu for a few months now, and I already checked the seal. I'll tell you the same thing I told him. It's not fit to hold a normal crow, much less a Demon of any kind. Bijuu are the highest level Demons."

"Might I inquire how you came to that conclusion?" The old woman asked.

"Considering the fact you're missing 2 important pieces, and what you aren't missing is shaky at best, it's no surprise he can't sleep. The seal itself is missing a filter for the mind, so the thing can't take over unless he wants it to. Then there's also a Chakra Filter. What is there, is so messed up, it will overpower him if he draws on any of it. What you did to him is not safe in the slightest. For you or him. The rest of what's need is messed up too badly, the best thing one could do is make an entirely new seal, and replace the one that's already there with the new one, and normally that would be the case."

"Then what is the case here?" the woman asked. "Enlighten me."

"Since I've already seen what's wrong with it, and I know of a few that can help, I'd place a second seal, one that is unique to the Uzumaki Clan, over the first, and connect them. Not only would it strengthen the seal, it would make it safer for all parties involved."

"Allow me to see it before you do anything." Naruto shrugged, and pulled out a scroll. It showed one in particular. "I took the liberty of examining several different Demonic seals, but only a few of them can be added on to another. The one I saw on him is similar to this one right here." He pointed to one of them. "As you can see, this one has some resemblance to the one on him, but the one he has is missing 3 things to make it completely stable. Now that I look at it, the last piece that I missed is a stabilizer. Without that, you've got something that will utterly destroy him, or his mind."

The old woman looked at it. Then back at Naruto, and back at the seal. "I must say, you truly are knowledgeable. I can clearly see where I went wrong with the seal. I would like for you to help out if you please. Maybe you can do better than I did, and we'd finally be safe."

Naruto looked at Gaara, who nodded. "If I don't have to listen to the thing, then I'd be happy to go through with it."

"It's going to hurt, Gaara. It will hurt a lot." Naruto said. "Are you really sure about this?" Gaara nodded. "Then we'll do this before I start training myself with Wind elemental Training, since I didn't get much out of it before I got here. With it being my best element, even with little training, I was told here would be a good place to be."

The old woman looked at him. "Then we'll do this as soon as we can. We'd need to correct a mistake in the village, and normally I wouldn't even bother. But seeing what I did right beside what it should look like, I can't say I'm happy about it, but you'd be better off doing so. Even at your age, your skills seem to be amazing."

Naruto nodded. "I know a place we can go." Gaara said. "No one ever goes there."

"You think you can get a sound barrier up?" Naruto asked. "I wouldn't be able to hold it because I'd have to focus on the sealing. If not for that, I'd do so myself. One cannot make a mistake with something like this."

"I can handle that." Yashamaru said. "Lady Chiyo, why is it you actually trust this kid?"

"Because I have seen what I did wrong with it, and realized what was going on. If not for the fact he has what it should look like, and I can see that my work was shaky at best, then I wouldn't even bother." The old lady replied. They all left the area and ended up in a cave.

-3 hours later-

Yuugao was looking for Naruto. "If he is dead, I'm going to have hell to pay."

Naruto then walked up to her. "Sorry I was out for so long, Yuugao. I came across the local Jinchuuriki. The seal that was used was so unstable, I couldn't bear to see it. I just fixed it, and I'm a little exhausted from it."

Yuugao nodded at that. "Uzumaki Sealing Pride, I presume?"

"That's my guess." Naruto replied. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure how much longer I can stand without getting rid of the weights."

Yuugao helped him back to the hotel, and he fell asleep.

00000x00000

Chapter 2 complete.

I'm not going in detail to his training. In fact, aside from bonding with Gaara, there's not much else I'm going into during his visit in Sunagakure.

See you next time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It's only been a day in Sunagakure, and Naruto has already been called to see the Kazekage.

Naruto and Yuugao were both in front of a man behind shades.

"You who fixed the seal on Gaara. Why do you bother?" The man asked.

"I can't say for sure. Part of me just wanted to get rid of one of the worst mistakes in sealing one could make. Another part says it's because he's like me in a way."

"Then why come here?" The man asked.

"Training with my wind element. There's not many others where I'm from with the Wind Element, if any. I figured I'd come where they are abundant. That's the original reason we came here. Fixing the seal was a spur of the moment thing. I didn't know anything about it until I stopped those kids from picking on Gaara. The one word that caught my attention is something I don't like, not by a longshot: Demon. Did you know that Summons are a form of Demon? They're a much lower class, but they're still Demons. How else would you explain a talking weasel?"

Everyone else stared at him, even Yuugao. "Where did you hear that?" Was her question.

"Gondaba and Kyuubi. They both said the same thing, and Gondaba is a Summon. It's one of the lowest classes, but it's still a form of Demons. All Summonings are. 20 Story tall Toads? A normal normal doesn't even get 20 inches tall. What does that tell you?" Naruto asked.

"You've got a point there." The man behind the screen said. "If we teach you a few of our best Wind Jutsu, and even help you with Manipulation, will you provide the basis of a few demon seals?"

"With the work I saw on Gaara, you need that more than anything." Naruto replied. "I'm all for it. But Demon Sealing only, and nothing of Uzumaki Origin. You wouldn't be able to use those anyway, so I don't see a reason to give those to you. They react to an Uzumaki's Chakra."

There was a nod from the man behind the screen. "I look forward to the Demon Seals." Naruto nodded. "Baki!" A man appeared in front of him. "Teach him everything about Wind Chakra. Even the most closely guarded secrets. This is the least we can do for stabilizing the seal."

"Yes sir." The man replied. He turned to Naruto. "You're friend is here to protect you, is she not?" Naruto nodded. He looked at her. "You come, too. If only as a safety measure."

Naruto looked back at the screen. "Is Gaara still asleep?"

"Yes, he is. And not one incident since he fell asleep. He's still in the same spot, but he is alive. I have you to thank for that." Naruto nodded. He turned to Baki. "I already took some time to memorize the layout of the village. Where should we meet up?"

"You did that in one day?" Baki asked.

"I can cover wide areas in little time, and get every crack in the wall around it. I only went to find out where everything that a Civilian would need, nothing dealing with entrances or exits to the village, if that's what you're wondering. I learn pretty fast, and you'll find out one reason why pretty quickly."

"There's an abandoned Warehouse on the North Side of the village."

"Which one? There are 3." Naruto asked.

"Dead Center North." Baki said.

"Got it. See you in a few." Naruto fazed out.

"He's fast." Baki said.

"That's nothing. You should see him without the weights." Yuugao stated. "Last I checked was 3 months ago, and he had a total of 2,800 pounds on then. By now, he's probably got twice as much."

Everyone else looked at her. "I'm only saying what I know. He's done the impossible before. Why wouldn't he be doing so now?"

Everyone was silent. "Please, come with me." Baki said after 2 minutes. Yuugao nodded, and they both left.

-5 months later-

Naruto was coming out of the Warehouse. He had come to play with Gaara a bit, and they've gotten close. However, Yuugao and Naruto were nearing the end of their time to leave.

"Sorry, Gaara, but I've got to be leaving soon." Naruto said. "I can't stay here forever, but I know we're going to see each other again. Somehow I just know it."

"When?" Gaara asked.

"I don't know, but until we do, I only ask that you remember one thing. Killing does not make you a monster, if you do so with no other choice. Protect your family. Protect your friends. Protect those close to you. Do that, and you will be at your absolute best." Naruto told him. "Remember this for me?"

Gaara nodded. "I hope to see you soon, brother."

"Just remember. If the council gives you trouble, just do something I would do." Naruto smiled a Foxy smile, which he learned from the Kyuubi. Gaara returned it, but his had a bit of mischief in his eyes.

They left the gates. "Nimbus!" The guards looked at him like he was crazy. "Yuugao, you got a few books to read?"

"Yes, I do. 3 of them that I haven't gotten to yet, as well."

"Good, because you'll have a lot of time to read." Naruto said, as he jumped on the cloud that just arrived. Yuugao got on behind him. "Alright, Nimbus. To the Lookout!" There was a squeak, and they flew off.

The Guards were baffled. "How do they ride something like that?" One of them asked.

"I have no idea." The other replied.

-Lookout, 30 minutes later-

Naruto and Yuugao got off in front of the main building. "Here we are. Kami's Lookout. This way, Yuugao." They walked around and he showed every room except one.

"This is the room I'll be in while I'm here. Exactly 48 hours after the door closes, I'll need you to open it. Not a second later. If nothing's changed after it was destroyed the first time, then I wouldn't be able to be in here more than 48 hours."

"What good will that do you?" Yuugao asked.

"Why do you think it's called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?" Naruto asked. "Time flows differently there. Come to think of it, I was wondering if there was a way to find out any changes. Maybe a control room of sorts."

"_I completely forgot about that."_ Goku said. _"It's on the upper levels. One I haven't showed you yet."_

_'You could've told me before.'_ "Looks like there is." Goku left Naruto's body and led him there. _"This is it. I'm sorry I completely forgot about this room."_

Goku looked around for a few things. He found a note with writing that was unmistakable. _"Mr. Popo, you are a life saver."_ He read the note to himself. _"Thank you, Mr. Popo. Naruto you can be in there for longer now. Apparently, the Time-difference has gone from a year for every day, to a month for every day. Every day you spend inside there, counting from out here, when you leave you cannot enter again for 2 months per day. All time calculations are based on out here. Meaning, if you're in there for a week out here, you wouldn't be able to go in there for 14 months, once you come out. There also is no longer a limit to the amount of times you can be in there, nor is there a max time anymore."_

"Sweet. Looks like we'll be in there for what? 3 weeks on our end?" Naruto asked.

"_That'll work for now. It'll give you time to adapt to everything, and even learn what we haven't taught you."_

"3 weeks it is." He turned to Yuugao. "I'll be heading into the room. Hang out here for a while, read a book, stretch, but if you see a bean, only eat one of them. You'll be good for 10 days if you do." She nodded.

"3 weeks from today I'll open the door and call out to you." Yuugao said. Naruto nodded.

They went back down to the room Naruto was going to be in, and he went in. "See you then, Yuugao."

"Good luck, and don't die." Yuugao said.

"You know me better than that." Naruto replied, playfully. He walked through to door and found out it was a lot bigger than he thought. Goku left the body and looked around.

"_Nice place. Looks like I remember."_ Goku told him. "Get back in there, Goku. It's time to try out that idea we came up with."

Naruto got into a bigger area. He made a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Goku!" In a puff of smoke Goku appeared, and could be touched. "Sweet it worked!" Naruto shouted happily. They gave each other a high five.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Kyuubi no Kitsune!" Another one appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Thanks, kit. I'm glad it worked." The one to say this was female. Her hair was red, shoulder length. Her eyes were Blood Red with black slits. Her bust was a straight 34C. She was 5' 6" tall, with an hourglass figure. She was wearing a Blood Red battle Kimono, similar to that of a Samurai, though she had no weapon. On the back, there was a fox with 9 tails flowing behind it, with the Title Kyuubi no Kitsune embroidered below it.

"Hey Kyuu." Naruto said. "Alright, you said that you'd tell me about that deal you guys made once we got here. Well, now we're here."

"Naruto," Goku said. "The two of us may not be that good of a replacement, but we'd rather be your parents than just your teachers."

Naruto looked shocked. "You I can understand, but I didn't think she'd want that."

"I do." Kyuubi said. "In fact, it was my idea to begin with. We'll work out the details later. For now, we work on getting things done here. We may have a lot of time, but we don't have forever."

Naruto nodded. Goku warned him. "Once you leave the steps, you're basically in enhanced gravity. 10 times that of Earth. Meaning, watch your first step. It's a doozy. And you might want to remove your weights."

"Thanks for the warning." Naruto took of the weights and felt like a feather. He walked off, being careful of the first step off. It felt like his weights were put back on. "Whoa. It's like the weights just went back on."

"Told you." Goku said. "You had just gotten used to the weights. Now it's time to work on things in here, get your speed up to levels far beyond what you can before."

"I may no longer be inside of your body, but there are still traces of me inside of your body. As such you are still being healed when needed." Naruto nodded. "Alright, what's the first thing I'll need to know?"

Goku went through everything that was needed. "That's everything about the 3 styles I've come across. That's mine, Vegeta's and Tien's. I'll admit I don't know much about Piccolo's style, so I can't help you much there."

Kyuubi walked up to them with ease. "here's what I can tell you about the Kitsune style you'll be getting from me. You'll not only be representing him and his friends, but also me and the Kitsune." She went through everything, and even showed him the steps to it. "It's a little tricky, but I'm sure you'll be able to find a way to implement it with the others."

Goku nodded, and then showed him the rest of the movements from his friends. Naruto tried doing them, for a few hours and then slugged his way back. "That was a killer." He said.

"If you went last time we were here, then you wouldn't have lasted this long." Goku told him, as he laid down in bed.

"Now I see you weren't kidding or even sugarcoating it when you said Gai's training is nothing." Naruto groaned.

"And now you realize I didn't let you go in here back then for a reason." Goku retorted, earning a nod. Kyuubi slid into the same bed as Goku was. "Get some rest you two. You'll need it for tomorrow."

They slept for a total of 8 hours. Naruto woke up, Goku and Kyuubi doing so right after him. They bathed, though Naruto was a little embarrassed, he got over it quickly. By now he should be used to bathing with others, even females. They ate, and went out to train.

Goku and Kyuubi were slave drivers when it came to training they pushed him to his limits, and weren't afraid to rough him up just to get him to be better. This went on for an entire week, until he managed to get everything down, and started combining them all. He started using Shadow Clones as targets. He made probably 500 each time. There were 10 defenders each time, and the rest split into groups and attacked. The real Naruto stood back and watched the feedback come in. He started meditating after each round.

After another, Goku and Naruto stood out there, Kyuubi watching them.

"Alright Naruto. This is going to be a spar between the two of us. I'm not going to be pulling my punches, but I won't be going Super Sayian." Goku said. "Unless you manage to pull that out of your ass, at least. Then I'll follow suit."

Naruto nodded. They both got into their opening stances. Goku was in his usual stance. Naruto's stance was different. His feet were should width apart. His right arm behind his body, hanging somewhat limp. His left arm in front of his body, with his left leg towards Goku. He was a leaning backwards a bit, so his right leg was bent at the knee, at about 80*.

Goku decided to open up with a bit of trash talking. Naruto was oblivious to most of it, as it didn't faze him much. But that was before he mentioned a few select people. "You know, I'm pretty sure Ayame would be pretty good in my bed. What say you?" That struck a nerve with Naruto. Goku noticed the change in his face, and he charged. Naruto managed to block it.

"Say that again, and you will regret it." Naruto's voice held a lot of malice. Goku inwardly smirked, as he jumped back. "Say what? That Ayame would be a great fucker? Oh that's right. Her father would have to be dead before I could do that, isn't that right?" Naruto was getting even more pissed, and he charged.

Goku just barely blocked it. _'Speed and Power, check. Ouch.'_ He got back quickly. "Maybe I should kill off Old Man Hokage." Naruto growled.

Kyuubi shook her head. _'You never want to piss of a Jinchuuriki. He apparently doesn't realize that.'_

Naruto's growl turned into a yell that seemed to pierce the heavens when Goku said one more thing. "Maybe I should go to Other world and erase your parents spirits, preventing them from seeing you when you do die one day."

That was the final straw, but Naruto had enough. His fingernails grew into claws, his hair grew a bit, but got spikier. His eyes were a pale green, with a Black slit in the middle. There was also a golden aura that Goku knew all too well. _'Oh shit. Now I've done it.'_

"You threaten my family. You threaten Jiji. But threaten my parents, and you won't live to see another day." His eyes bore into Goku's soul. He charged Goku had to dodge. There was no way he could block an attack at that speed and strength.

_'To think that got that much out of him, and he doesn't even realize he just went Super Sayian.'_ Goku thought. _'Oh well. He pulled that out of his ass, it's time for me to do the same.'_ He instantly went Super Sayian himself.

They matched each other blow for blow. Kyuubi had a hard time keeping up with the fight. The fight soon took to the air, and Naruto applied each and every move with precision, and accuracy. There was also a shitload of power flowing through it, and none of it was lost to the grace, speed, or accuracy.

They continued going at it for 30 minutes, and Naruto was on the ground, panting. "You think you've won this?"

"I got what I wanted out of it." Goku said. "Two things, actually. One was a good challenge. The other... for you to unlock the Super Sayian."

Naruto then passed out, and his features went back to normal. Goku picked him up and took him to his bed.

"That was a bit reckless you know." Kyuubi told him.

"True as that is, I had to get him to experience it. The Super Sayian responds to a need. You can't will it to appear. He's already accessed it, meaning now he has to learn to control it. I had to find out how he can activate it. Now I know. The only things to get a rise out of him is by threatening those precious to him. That seems to be the key for him to access it." Goku told her as he got into the bed. "It may not have been the best idea, but I've had worse ideas."

The next time Naruto woke up, he felt like he was hit by a pile of cinder blocks. "What happened?" Goku looked at him.

"What do you remember of what happened before you passed out?"

"Not much. I just remember that you..."

"Now don't get mad at what I did. The end result is what I'm curious about. You went into a Super Sayian state after the little comment about your parents, which I have no intentions on doing, by the way. Remember the feeling that came with those comments. Those feelings are what will bring the Super Sayian out again. You have to be able to bring it out at will. You need to learn to control it." Goku told him.

Naruto thought back to what was said, and his reaction to them. "What drove you to what you did?" Goku asked.

"Anger."

"What was the cause of that anger?"

"Family." Naruto replied. "Ayame, Teuchi, Jiji, and my parents. You threatened their existence. Their lives..."

"Protection." Goku said. "You wanted to protect them, did you not?" Naruto thought about it, and nodded. "You knew you couldn't take me down as you were, right?" Another nod. "You called a power far beyond your own. The Super Sayian responded to the call. Protecting those close to you. Your want to protect them when the odds say you'd die doing so. That brought it out."

Naruto thought about it. _'That actually makes sense.'_

"Alright, first, bathing. After that, we eat and go for the next phase. Learning to draw on it at will." Goku stated.

There did that for a few days, and Naruto tried his hardest, but every time he succeeded, it was only for a few seconds. He then fell to his knees. On the 10th day, he managed to hold it for a minute. He passed out after that.

Kyuubi had been training herself, and even decided to join in on the fun. It took an entire month for Naruto to hold it for an hour. After that it came a hell of a lot easier than before. He could pull on that form instantaneously.

It was at that point Goku said that he had to focus on using Chakra like that. It was easier than it was before all that training. When he was in his normal state, Jutsu that was hard for him to pull off beforehand, was a simple matter. He even tried the Clone Jutsu, which Kyuubi showed him the signs for. He managed to make 20 of them.

Goku saw this and said the mirror image technique was highly similar. He continued trying to last for as long as he could, while also using Jutsu. His favorite were the Lava, Fire and Wind Jutsu. He even managed to create something similar to the Destructo Disk using Wind Chakra.

Goku and Kyuubi wanted to see it in action. "Alright then, show it to us."

Naruto nodded, and started swirling the Wind Chakra into a disk. "Wind Style: Wind Shuriken!" The spiraling Chakra went from over his head above his palm, to behind him and threw it as he would with the Destructo Disk. "That's the big one. I can make them smaller, and that takes less Chakra, but it's a little harder right now. That's like the Destructo Disk, right?"

"Aside from the fact you use Chakra for it, and it spins, that's exactly like it." Goku replied. "You did good with this one."

"I agree." Kyuubi stated. "Now let's see you perform that same move as a Super Sayian."

Naruto nodded, and went Super Sayian. He put his hand in the air and did the same thing. It was a little harder, but he still got it. He threw it and it exploded after a bit. "That's new."

"You added some Ki into that." Goku said. "That would seem to be why."

"I added Ki into it in my normal state, too. Maybe I added too much." Naruto told him. "I'll try it again." He went for another one, and it went out just as far, and it did the same thing as before. "Looks like I was... right." He passed out.

"Training till he drops." Goku said. "I admire his determination, but I'm beginning to think he's pushing himself to his limits."

"That's the Uzumaki Clan for you." Kyuubi said as they put him in his bed. "Determined to a fault. That Stubbornness is one of the reasons they got themselves killed. It's their greatest strength, but also their biggest weakness. It's strange how things work out."

Goku nodded as they got some rest.

The rest of the time Naruto was working on maintaining the Super Sayian state for as long as possible. It got to the point he could stay like that from the time he woke up to the time he went to bed. He dropped it sometime during his sleep, and that's the next thing they worked on. It took one week from then for him to stay as a Super Sayian for 3 days straight, and not revert back. Even with his training. He worked on several Jutsu, refining them, even creating a few.

It was now the final day. "Alright, show us what you've learned."

Naruto nodded as a super Sayian. He got in the stance for the Kamehameha Wave and fired it. He fired a few Energy Waves, followed by the Destructo Disk. He even performed the Dodonpa, and Special Beam Cannon. He even took the liberty of going through one of the Gotenks Originals. The Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack. They play rock-paper-scissors, after one game, one of them hit the other and they both exploded. Violently.

Naruto had one comment on that. "I love it when they do that."

"Now for chakra." Kyuubi said, earning a nod from the young Super Sayian. Naruto went through his Wind, Fire and Earth Jutsu. He then performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and made 50 of them. After that he used a few Lava Jutsu and got rid of them. After that, there was a whole mess of Lava in the fields.

"Nice makeover." Goku commented.

"Thank you." Naruto replied.

"Now for my Youki." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded and drew on 3 tails worth. The cloak was there, and didn't do much to harm him.

"Wow, this doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would." Naruto said, his voice not even strained.

"Add one more tail." Naruto nodded and did so. "Still nothing."

_'Four tails, and no pain? Unreal.'_ Kyuubi thought.

"Alright kid. You and me. Right here, right now." Kyuubi said before changing into her Fox form. **"Let's see how long you can last fighting like that."**

The fight lasted for 3 hours, and Naruto was just starting to wear down. He was exhausted, but not in pain. The cloak left, and he turned back into his normal state, panting.

"**3 hours, combining 4 tails with Super Sayian. Not bad. Not bad at all."** Kyuubi changed back into the human form she was in before hand. "He's good. If I'm correct, we leave here tomorrow. So clean up, and get ready to go."

Naruto nodded and slugged back to the bathing area, he relaxed and passed out in the tub. Kyuubi and Goku came in to find him passed out in the bathtub. They cleaned him up, got him dressed and put him in the bed. They fell asleep soon afterwards.

They woke up got ready, and went to the door as a group.

-outside-

Yuugao was walking to the door and checking the time. _'It's almost time to let him out. I'm beginning to wonder how much he's progressed.'_

Yuugao got to the door and opened it, to find Naruto there, alongside Goku, and a Woman she had never seen before.

"Hey, Yugao." Naruto said. "I've come far, and I can only go farther."

The female looked at him. "Naruto, remember what I said about keeping your abilities a secret. Your knowledge is fine to show off while in the academy, other than that, only do what you are asked to do."

"If I may ask, who are you?" Yuugao asked the female.

"You know me as the Kyuubi no Kitsune. I've been helping him just as much as Goku has. He's grown a lot more than even I expected." She ruffled Naruto's hair.

"How are you outside of the seal, then?"

"Technically, I'm both inside the seal and outside of it." She replied. "What you see is a Shadow Clone of myself. This is something we came up with for me to train him from an outside point of view. By the way, we got him to learn the regular clone. He can also withstand 4 tails worth of my Youki and still be completely sane. For 3 hours, I might add. He passed out from exhaustion, not pain."

Goku nodded. "He's come a long way, there's no doubt about that. Hey, why don't you fly back while she rides Nimbus?"

"You think I could keep up with him?" Naruto asked.

"Why not?" was Goku's answer.

"Alright. Let's go." Naruto and Yuugao ran outside. "Nimbus!" The cloud come up to them. "I need you to take Yuugao back to Konohagakure. I'll be flying alongside you, so don't worry."

Yuugao got on. Naruto became a Super Sayian and jumped off, Nimbus following him. "Yahoo!" Naruto looked at Yuugao who was looking at Naruto in shock. "Something else I learned in there. Think you can handle high speeds?" Yuugao nodded.

"Nimbus, I'll race ya to the Hokage Monument!" He squeaked. "Ready, set," he was enveloped in a golden aura. "GO!" They were neck and neck, Yuugao was actually getting adrenaline from riding.

It only took them 50 minutes to get there instead of the usual hour.

-Hokage's tower, roof-

Sarutobi was staring at the Hokage Monument, wondering how things would have fared had he done the sealing, and not Minato. He then noticed a Gold and orange ball in front of him, heading towards the top of the monument. _'What's that?'_ "Dog!"

An ANBU landed next to him. "Head to the Monument. I believe Naruto may have returned."

"Sir." He left in a Shunshin.

-Hokage Monument-

Naruto and Yuugao were on top of the Monument, Yuugao panting, due to the loss of Adrenaline. "How can you not be tired?"

"Did you forget what I am?" Naruto asked.

"No, I just don't see how even that could let you go all that way this quickly."

"It's both of them. That's why. One alone can do that. When both are combined, the possibilities are endless." Naruto told her.

Dog had just come up to them. "Yuugao? Naruto?"

They both looked at him. "Dog." Yuugao replied.

"Hey." Naruto stated. "My guess is Jiji saw we were coming in?"

"He saw two lights. One of which he knew was the cloud. The other he couldn't identify." Dog replied.

Naruto shook his head. "Then he's not going to find out. Not until he sees why it was there in the first place."

"I believe the Hokage will want to see you both." Dog replied.

"Sure thing, Kakashi." Naruto said, making the masked man tense. "Figured as much." Naruto chuckled at that, before fazing out.

-with Sarutobi-

Naruto fazed in right behind him without making a noise or alerting him. "Hey Jiji."

Sarutobi turned around quickly, a Kunai in his hand. His wrist was caught by Naruto. "Sheesh, I didn't think you'd be so paranoid that you'd attack that quickly." Sarutobi noticed instantly that it was Naruto.

"Naruto?"

"Who else has these markings?" Naruto pointed to the whisker marks on his cheek.

"How did you get behind me so quickly, and without me noticing?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto just shrugged. "I guess you could say I wasn't even touching the ground. In fact, I'm still not touching it."

Sarutobi looked underneath him. He noticed the 2 inches above Naruto. "You're floating?"

"Flying, actually. There's a difference." Naruto landed. It normally takes an hour at least to get from the lookout to the village. This time it took a little under 51 minutes. I flew and beat Nimbus. Not by much, but I still won."

"You were the gold dot coming down?" A nod. "How did you master Hiraishin?"

"I never learned it." Naruto retorted. "In fact, that was just me flying at high speeds. The Golden Aura was something that only my male children would have. Females, for some reason can't get it. Don't ask me why, because I don't know. Neither does Goku."

Yuugao and Dog appeared in front of them. "Lord Hokage, I have most of his progress before the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but aside from what happened in there, I know most of what he's learned. Unfortunately, I am under a strict code not to speak of any of it. All I can say is that there were 3 stops before returning. One was the old Whirlpool Island, where we came across the Lava Monkeys. They helped with a few things, then Sunagakure. Oh, and he fixed the seal of the Local Jinchuuriki. After he was done there, we went to Kami's Lookout, as he calls it. I was there for 3 weeks, but he was in the Hyperbolic Time chamber. One month in there is a day here. 21 days means 21 months of training for him."

"I have heard of what the Lava Monkey's did with Naruto. They have let the Tundra Monkeys know as well. As much as I hate to say it, they were not affected by those particular laws. However, even though you found out too soon, you will not be getting your inheritance for another few months, when you enter the academy. There is only one thing left for you to go to, and that is your Parent's old home. I, however, am not in the know of your Jutsu Roster, though I know it would be large."

"Sorry, Jiji, but I'm not going into it unless needed. There's a handful of things I know that don't even classify as Jutsu due to the fact Chakra is not used. Flight is one of them. I'm not using those unless there is no one for miles, or I'm going for a kill. Oh, and if you see a golden light, then that means that someone basically pissed me off beyond recognition, or I'm going up against someone that is far beyond me, as I am now."

Sarutobi nodded. "At least I know that you're safe. That's good in my book. How many times have you had to bail him out of anything?"

"Never." Yuugao replied. "Not once have I had to. Oh, and I did meet the Kyuubi. Turns out I was right. She's not as bad as we saw her that night. She appears to care for Naruto like I would a son. Goku also seems to act like a father towards him."

"Yeah, I know what happened that night, who my parents are, blame the Lava Monkeys for the parents, not Goku, and a lot more. Anyway, I've got to see Ayame and Teuchi. Later Jiji!" Naruto jumped off the roof and ran towards Ichiraku's.

"He's obviously gotten better." Sarutobi mused. "How much better would you say?"

"He managed to perform a perfect Clone after coming out of that room. Though, I was told he made 20. 500 Shadows Clones seem to be easy for him. Oh, and he can give Goku and the Kyuubi a body using a Shadow Clone. He said that on the way back, as that's how the three of them left the room together." Yuugao stated. "That's all I can say regarding accomplishments, aside from the fact he used 4 tails worth of the Kyuubi's Youki for 3 hours without damage to his body, or loss of mentality."

"3 hours?" Sarutobi questioned. "He shouldn't be able to survive that much at his age!"

"I am not sure how they did it, but they did, and that's all I know. Oh, he does have a tail. You could probably ask your summons about that."

"Yes, I am aware of it." Sarutobi replied. "I am not aware of what that tail symbolizes."

"Nor am I." Yuugao replied. "However, he does not need to be watched over by ANBU. He is more than capable of handling himself."

Sarutobi nodded. "I see. Continue to watch over him. He trusts you, so you can still watch over him."

-with Naruto-

Naruto came up to the counter. "Hey, Ayame. What's up?"

Ayame looked at him. "Naruto! Dad, Naruto's back!" Teuchi came from the back.

"Naruto? Is that really you?"

"Sure is." Naruto replied. "10 Miso Ramen, please."

"Alright, coming up!" Teuchi got to work while Ayame questioned him on why he was gone. He told it was training, and she should leave it at that. "You're not giving me much to work with, you know."

"True, but if I told you half of what I went through, you'd freak out. Especially, if you find out how I unlocked a new form regarding... you know, that."

Ayame nodded. "Fine, I won't bug you about it anymore." She crossed her arms.

"So, how's things in the village?" Naruto ask before plowing through his 8th bowl. Ayame told him what has been going on so far. Not much, but most of the village was wondering what happened to the Demon Brat, and those that talked like that at the stand were immediately kicked out.

"You went that far?" Naruto asked.

"Hey, you're like a brother to me."

"And you're like a sister to me." Naruto told her. "But that shouldn't stop you from serving customers. You'd go out of business like that. If they insulted you, on the other hand, I might take them down a couple notches."

"Why?"

"Because if you're threatened, my strength skyrockets. That in itself is dangerous. Add in a pissed off warrior, with a drive to protect those close to him, I can't say things will end well with them." Naruto stated. "If they ever hit the ground, that is." He finished his 10th bowl after that. "Thanks for the Ramen, Teuchi."

"No sweat, Naruto." Naruto put the money on the counter, with a little exchange. "The extra is thanks for helping me out all this time."

"Why give it as a thanks?"

"Because I'm not sure how often I can come with what I've got to go through, and I don't want to trouble you more than I have. I'll still come by every now and then, but remember I've also got to eat other foods. Ramen will always be my favorite, and Ichiraku's has the best Ramen, but I need balance in my diet. Something I haven't had at all due to a lack of suitable ingredients. Now, I can thank Jiji and Goku for the land and teaching me of farming, and hunting. That's all I've got to say on that. I'll see you some time, but don't turn away customers because they bad mouth me." He got off the stool. "But let me know if they insult you. I'll take them down a notch for you. I won't kill them, though. That is not what makes me who I am." He walked off.

"He really has grown." Ayame said. "More than anyone else could in that time."

"I see that, Ayame. He'd put your life before his happiness any day. If anything, I can see that." Teuchi said.

Naruto was walking to his old apartment. He saw someone there. It was Yuugao. "Hey, what's up?"

"Ah, Naruto." She replied. "Lord Hokage wanted me to watch over you just in case something happens. He is still worried about what Kyuu might do."

"If she wanted to take over my mind, she'd have done it already. Besides, they both say I'm better than most Jounin already. They know of my progress. They know better than anyone else. I even got the drop on Jiji, earlier."

Yuugao nodded, and they went inside. Naruto heated up some water with his Fire Chakra. "Kyuu knows she's not well liked in the village, so I still have to be careful about it. But when i go into the academy, I'm not going all out in practical. Just enough to pass. But academically, I'm going as far as I need to. I'll only do a Jutsu when asked, or if going for a prank."

"Don't tell me you've got one lined up." Yuugao said.

"I might." Naruto grinned. He then held up his hand. "I wonder who's in the Hyuuga Estate right now..." There was a small Chakra burst, Yuugao could barely feel it.

"What did you just do?" Yuugao asked.

"Two things: Shadow Clones, and Paint Seals." Naruto replied. "A Naruto Uzumaki original."

"You might want to go see Jiji. Tell him that I didn't go to the Hyuuga Estate, which I myself didn't. After I left Ichiraku's, I came straight here. I'm pretty sure that it just got it with a lot of paint."

Yuugao smiled at that. "You always seem to brighten things up."

"_**Naru, I want to see how you did it."**_

_'hang on, Kyuu. I have a feeling an ANBU will come in here in 3...2...1... now.'_

An ANBU got in there immediately. "Naruto Uzumaki, the Hokage wishes to see you." Naruto nodded, and fazed out. "Yuugao? What are you doing here?"

"I was talking with Naruto. He had gone from the Hokage, to Ichiraku's, then straight here. I watched him leave the Ramen Stand and managed to follow him all the way here. Why?"

"Well,somebody managed to paint the entire Hyuuga Estate a trio of colors, that change on a palette of 17 colors. Some are calling out his name, and Lord Hokage believes it was him."

"Well, I can tell you right here and now, it wasn't."

-Hokage's Office-

Hiashi Hyuuga was standing in front of Sarutobi, who was trying not to laugh, when Naruto fazed in. "You called, Jiji?"

"Yes, I believe you know about this?" Sarutobi gestured towards Hiashi.

Naruto looked at the shifting colors and snickered. "That supposed to be a new look? If it is, I'm not going to go for it. Who managed to pull this off? I gotta congratulate them for doing something this good."

It was at that moment a girl with dark purple hair came out from behind Hiashi's leg. Naruto knew she was there though. "Sorry, Jiji, I'm not sure how they did this. I mean, to get by their Byakugan they'd have to be fast without being able to make a sound, or using Chakra. Sure I fit the bill, but I wouldn't have had the time, or even gotten away from the ANBU in time to do all that. I mean, I'm not even back for an hour, and someone pulls this off? Either someone wants to start a prank war, or they're trying to get me to notice them. Could be someone trying to get me killed. You never know. Although, if I could take a look at what happened, I could try to find the source. Maybe recreate it, and trace it back."

"You would allow him to do that?" Hiashi asked.

"Naruto, what you say, is not exactly thrilling." Sarutobi said. "Nor is it inviting."

"I'm just saying. I know the best spots for pranking, and the best time to do so. Thing is, this would not be the best time to hit the Hyuuga Estate." he looked at a clock. "I would've waited maybe 2 hours from now before I hit it."

"2 hours..." Hiashi mused. "That's when they switch guard positions."

"My point exactly." Naruto stated. "I wasn't here for the last one, so I couldn't have gotten seals in there to activate it, and they would seem to be on high alert now, so they'll likely switch to one of the other Rotation shifts. I counted 3 total, but there could be more."

"How did you figure that much out?" Hiashi asked.

"Oh, I'm always looking for good pranking spots, and times. Now is not the one of those times for the Hyuuga Estate, which I assume is what was hit." Naruto replied. "I've got the best times for the Uchiha Clan, Hyuuga Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Aburame, I stay away from the Akimichi Clan, but I know how to get them if need be, Yamanaka Clan, I could even get some of the Civilian Councilors personal houses. Especially the Haruno. They have the worst security. The only one I think is on the council that I can't get would be an elder. That other old guy that comes in here from time to time, and you never seem to get along with, Jiji."

"Danzou." Sarutobi mused.

"Yeah, that guy." Naruto said. "He's the only one I haven't figured out where the hell he goes, but if you ask me he's hiding something."

"You said you can get into the Uchiha Estate without being detected right?" Naruto nodded at the question. "Well, I believe you may be able to help us out with a little problem that has come to my attention. I may just get you paid for this."

"What kind of services we talking about?" Naruto asked.

"We'll talk about it later." Sarutobi said, before turning to Hiashi. "I think we need to figure out who managed to paint the entire Hyuuga Estate in seconds, first."

"I may not be able to find the guy for a week, but I should be able to find a way to get rid of the paint." Naruto said. "That would be easier, and then it might make it easier for me to find them."

Naruto studied the paint on Hiashi for a few seconds. "I doubt soap would work here." A few seconds of more studying. "No way." Naruto said. "Whoever did this did something that not even I've done. This paint seems to be taken off with Alcohol. Small concentration, but other than that, Any type should do the trick. If it doesn't come off with just application, you might have to scrub it. I can't say for sure, but the chemical compounds used would suggest Application only." Naruto blinked a few times. "Damn those Monkeys are good."

"What are you talking about?" Hiashi asked.

"My question is, how did you learn something of that level?" Sarutobi asked.

"I was only with the Lava Monkeys for 3 months. They helped in that kind of stuff. I didn't think I picked it up so quickly, or that specific, to say something that I would've have had a clue what I just said beforehand. Now I pulled on that, at the drop of a hat. What does that tell you?"

Sarutobi and Hiashi blinked a few times, and then had the same thought. _'Damn those Lava Monkeys are good!'_

Sarutobi had more on his though. _'They seem to have Enma outclassed when it comes to teaching.'_

Naruto was thinking too. _'How the hell did I remember all of that? I mean, sure I was paying attention, but I didn't think I'd be able to pull on that information so easily.'_

"_It was the way they put it."_ Goku told him. _"I mean, before that, I wouldn't have understood half of what you said. Yet, I got the entire thing. By the way, this is what you did to them?"_

_'That it is. And you really do need to scrub it with anything less than 30% alcohol.'_

"_**So you not only turned them into walking eyesores, but also are going to have them smell like Alcohol for a few days?"**_

_'Yeah, pretty much.'_ Naruto replied mentally. _'You like?'_

"_**That's and understatement. How did you get in there, though?"**_

_'I actually sent 5 Shadow Clones in there, hiding their presence completely, using Ki to mask the Chakra, and set up the seals in 31 different places and set them all to detonate. Not once did they catch me.'_

"Naruto?" Sarutobi said, knocking him out of his conversation. "Why did you space out?"

"Mental conversation. Sorry." Naruto replied.

"About what?"

"How the prankster would have gotten in there. Remember, Kitsune are natural pranksters, so the Kyuubi would have some ideas on how, especially with my knowledge on how they work."

Hiashi was still in the room. "I'm basically at a loss at who it is, at the moment. But if they strike again, I can't say much else can't happen. I mean, I'll admit I was planning on doing something to them, but at least I was planning to wait for a few days before I did. Now it seems like I'll have to settle for something else. Maybe I can top whoever managed to do this. You know, send a message saying that I would accept their challenge, whoever they are."

"Lord Hokage, someone just managed to hit the Aburame Compound, knocking all their out." An ANBU stated.

"Okay, what the hell?" Naruto asked.

"_**What?"**_

_'I had absolutely nothing to do with that one.'_

"_What do you mean?"_

_'They're not scheduled until next month.'_

"_**Wait, you have a schedule for pranks?"**_

_'yeah, don't you?'_

There was no answer. "Okay, whoever is doing this is obviously sending a message." Naruto said. "Wait, is it Knockout Gas, or Multipurpose Gas?"

"Multipurpose gas?" Sarutobi asked.

"It's gas that has a different effect for different species, of any given animal. For example, for a bee, it could knock them out, but for a dog, it could poison them, and for a human, it would not affect them. The effects are too varied to call it anything else." Naruto explained.

"Come to think of it, the rarer ones are acting like love-sick puppies." The man said.

"Multipurpose gas." Naruto stated. "There's not much you can do there, but evacuate everything you can, and hope that they survive. There's no telling what it would do, and each batch has different effects on any given species, so it would be hard to track down... That is, if you didn't know what is needed to make it, or if you knew of the only 2 people in a 10 mile radius of the village that knows how to make it and sells it in small doses. Me, I make it, so I don't have much. In fact, I haven't planned on using it for a while. If they make it themselves, then it will be pretty hard, but I'm sure the two sellers could tell me. They are the only ones, aside from myself, that know how to make it to my knowledge. I'll see if they know anything, and try to track them down. I'd be willing to bet that whoever did that is either one of them, or they know who it is."

Sarutobi looked at him. "Where are these two?"

"I'm not at liberty to say. He has all his customers to swear secrecy on their locations, and they tend to move every 2 weeks. They're the best at what they do, and I'm not really comfortable doing this with ANBU tailing me. I tend to ditch them when I have to see them." Naruto stated. "Trust me when I say, it's not easy. This is best I go solo. No ANBU tails, or I'll knock them out. Maybe kill them. That's the reason I stress the term Solo."

"Alright. If you manage to catch this person, whoever they are, you can get paid for it, as this could possibly be a threat if they go too far. At least warn them, when you do." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto nodded. "Remember. No tails. Period. If find one, I'll knock them out, or if they were making attempts to hide themselves, I'll kill them, if they're true strength is above Chuunin level. Meaning ANBU is included." Naruto fazed out.

Hiashi stared at the spot he disappeared from. "How the hell is he so fast?"

"Training that apparently exceeds Gai's." Sarutobi stated.

-Northeast Forests-

Naruto was alone, and had yet to detect anyone following him. _'If I remember correctly, one of them would be around here, if I have my times right.'_

A man walked out of the shadows. "So, Naruto. Where you been?"

"Training."

The man nodded. "What you looking for?"

"Information." Naruto replied. "Someone else got their hands on Multipurpose Gas. There are only two, aside from myself, that know how to make it. You're one of them. You have us swear secrecy for your locations. You don't swear secrecy to your clients. I'm looking for the one who has that kind of information."

"A girl in pink hair came by a week ago. Said she wanted to do something that would outrank your best prank. I simply told her that the Multipurpose gas could help. I simply told her I had some, but she said she'd rather make it herself. I told her the same thing I tell my other clients. Never give out my location, and you're good in my book."

"Any defining traits?"

"Green eyes. Similar to an Emerald. Forehead is huge. Aside from that, nothing else that would define her personally."

Naruto nodded. "No name?"

"You know I don't ask for names."

"True." Naruto paused. "I think I could use some of your old Sake Paint. That could help out in getting her back."

"You want to find her?"

"Why not?" Naruto asked. "She's one of the few that tried pulling off a prank, almost as elaborate as one of mine. It could've been timed a little better, but not by much, since the Hyuuga Estate got hit by one of my latest pranks. That's why I love my new Paint Seals."

"You got the money for it?" The man asked.

Naruto pulled it out of his pocket. "This should be enough for how much I'll need." They exchanged items.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here."

The man nodded and left in shadows. _'I've got to figure out how to do that myself.'_ Naruto thought, as he sealed the paint into a seal on a scroll. Naruto then fazed out, after checking the area again.

Naruto then found himself on top of the Hokage Monument, looking at the village. He had figured out during his trip he could channel Ki to his eyes and see for miles, so that's what he was doing.

_'Okay, Pink hair is uncommon in the village. In fact, the only ones I know of are the Haruno Clan. I'll start in that area, and look around.'_ Naruto thought, before jumping off the monument towards that particular area.

Naruto kept his presence completely hidden. A skill he got from Goku. He was right outside the Haruno household. The one of Councilwoman Haruno. _'If there's any place to start, it's here.'_ He looked into the windows, and found out there was a young girl with Pink hair sitting at a desk with ingredients he knew extremely well. _'Looks like I found her. And it's Councilwoman Haruno's daughter. Who would've thought she'd be so rebellious?'_

"_**You never know who's who, Naru."**_

_'True as that is, I never expected this. Let's see... She's working on her next batch. Her target... Inuzuka Clan? Oh shit, that's got to be a good one.'_ Naruto continued thinking. It didn't take her long to notice that she was being watched, and turned to the window. She saw a shadow looking at her, and wink.

She rushed to the window to open it. She motioned for him to come inside. Naruto shook his head. Instead, he pulled a piece of paper towards her. She caught it with relative ease, and read it. She looked at him, and Naruto nodded. He then disappeared.

She closed the window and read it again.

I know you did the prank at the Aburame Estate, and you're planning on going for Inuzuka Clan next.

If you want my advice, I'd suggest you don't do this again. The ANBU are thinking it's shoddy at best, and the Hokage now knows that few people know how to make the Multipurpose Gas. Myself included. I'd lay off of it. Pretty good timing since the majority of the village was worrying about what happened to the Hyuuga clan. Yes, I did do that one, but don't tell anyone.

If you want to find out just what you're dealing with, should you want to start a prank war, Meet me behind the Hokage Monument in 3 days at Noon. If that is not your intention, and you wish to gain my attention, be at that spot in 4 days. Same time. If not, and you just wanted to prank someone, to see how it feels: Don't go for another one, and don't bother showing up.

The Prank King's Master

-4 days later-

Naruto was sitting in a tree reading a book on sealing. A girl came up to him, and it was close to noon. He closed the book as soon as she entered the area, and watched her. She had no tail, and neither did he.

"4 days, just before Noon." Naruto said, making her turn her head to him. He was still on the branch sitting. "Looks like you wanted my attention."

"Wow, it's really you." She said. She was dressed like a mini Sakura. "You said you wanted to see me?"

"It's about your prank." Naruto said as he jumped down to in front of her. "Aside from the timing, in regards to my prank, you couldn't be better. If you timed it like I would have, it would be about 30 minutes later, if not for the Hyuuga Clan. You saw an opportunity, and you took it."

"Well, I wasn't trying to outdo you. That would be impossible."

"Impossible is just a word, my friend." Naruto said. "What's your name? I know you're Councilwoman Haruno's daughter."

"Sakura." she blushed a bit. "Why?"

"Well, Sakura. I'd suggest you lay off the pranking for a while. Are you planning on going to the Ninja Academy?"

"Well, no..."

"Well, you'd do highly well in academics, not to mention trap making. A prankster's best friend happens to be his traps. When you add in stealth, speed and precision, you've got yourself a one of the best pranksters you can be. You need the smarts, which you have, the stealth, which you could work on, speed, not completely sure about, and precision, which you seem to have down. Becoming a Kunoichi is one way to gain what you're missing." Naruto stated. "Just don't get sucked into the crowd, and follow your own path, should you choose this route. It won't do you much good."

Sakura nodded. "I'm going for the next one, and if you wish to join, convince your mother to let you join."

"How did you find me?" Sakura asked.

"He has us swear secrecy on his location. He never swears secrecy on his clients identities. Never has. You found out about him, and he had a connection to me. You used that connection. I did the reverse, and got him to tell me of you. He may not have given a name, but the hair and eyes narrow it down to a select few. Throw in the Forehead, and I found you quickly." Naruto explained. "Another thing you may need as a Kunoichi: Information Gathering. It could help one day."

"Thanks for the advice." She replied. "And I'll consider it. No pranks though."

"By the way, I was planning on hitting the Aburame Clan next month. Now I have to change the entire pranking schedule. When you get to the Academy, should you choose that route," He turned around and walked off. "Play a few pranks after you learn the academy layout completely." He jumped and fazed out. Sakura watched him and had one thought. _'He's cool.'_

She walked out of the area.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto fazed into the office, right in front of Sarutobi. "Found out who it is, and her reasons behind her actions."

"4 days?" Sarutobi asked. "Couldn't you have done so faster?"

"Actually I found her 4 days ago, and used timing to figure out her motivation. Had she not shown up today, you wouldn't have to deal with her anymore. If she did yesterday, she would've been pranked 17 times before she knew what hit her, and then another 4 to 8 times, depending on her reaction, since she'd be too caught up in it to get out of it." Naruto stated.

"Then who was it?" Sarutobi asked.

"Her name is Sakura Haruno. Councilwoman Haruno's daughter. I still ensured she wouldn't go for any pranks unless she went for the Ninja Academy like I am, but even if she takes that route, she knows not to do anything until she knows the Academy Grounds down to the nail." Naruto told him. "I noticed that she got in and got out before anyone could notice, so becoming a Kunoichi, assuming she doesn't slack off, is her best bet. She's got the makings of a Trap Master, but her skills are severely underdeveloped. Pranking can help in that regard."

Sarutobi paled at that. "You mean..."

"If I teach her about Pranking, and, in turn, Trap Making, you'd have two of the best in the Elemental countries." Naruto said with a smirk. "You've already got one. You might get another one by the time we graduate."

"Well then," Sarutobi said, tossing a bag of money. "That is the equivalent of a C-rank Mission, since you are a civilian, but did us a good service. This next one, no one can know you're doing, and as such will be reported as a classified mission. Something I figure that you would like very much, and would make excellent use of your information on your objective."

"I'm listening." Naruto replied.

00000x00000

Chapter 3 complete.

Okay, I cut it off here to be a complete and utter dick... Okay, I didn't, but that's what was going through my mind when I did cut it off. 

What is Naruto's new mission? Why is it so secret? Why did I have to cut it off?

Find out next time on Son Naruto!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Naruto it's been 3 weeks since Naruto was asked to do a secret mission, and so far, no one has been the wiser.

He had just finished his daily exercises of 200 laps around the village, 1000 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, 200 Lunges for each leg, and 1,000 squats. He made a Shadow clone and had it go for the mission he had gotten, and kept himself hidden completely, sight, scent, and from sensors. He then made two more Shadow Clones, but instead of himself, he had Goku and Kyuubi next to him, both in their clothing.

"So, you're really going to go through with calling us your guardians?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, I am. Only Yuugao knows otherwise, as she's the only one that's seen you both. Thing is, I can't really call Kyuubi by her title." Naruto admitted.

"Then why not my real name?" Kyuubi asked.

"Because you never told me." Naruto replied.

"Oh, I didn't?"

"No, you told me, but not him." Goku stated. "Akane Yoko is her name. People will only hear us call her Akane, and her hearing is good enough to hear us from the opposite side of the village."

They all nodded, and Naruto went over it in his head a few times. "Akane. I'd just call you mom, anyway. However, you may want to get used to being called Akane Son."

They all looked in thought and nodded. They all walked off towards the academy.

-outside the Academy-

Goku, Akane (Kyuubi), and Naruto walked up to the Academy. He immediately saw Sakura and ran up to her.

Goku and Akane were right there with him immediately. "Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"Oh, hey Naruto." Sakura replied, her mother right in front of her. "You shouldn't talk to that... thing."

"He's the one that said I'd make a good Trap Maker especially after the one prank I did pull off and no one found out who did it." Sakura told her mother. "He's the reason I wanted to come along." He looked back at Naruto. "By the way, I've got another one in the making. Want to take a look at it?"

"Sure." Naruto replied, as Sakura pulled out a scroll and showed it to him. He looked it over. "Nice additions. Could use a little work, but overall, pretty good for someone that's still pretty new and doesn't have much experience with it. They're placed highly strategically, now that I look at it."

"Why bother complimenting my daughter, Demon?"

"If you really think I'm a Demon, you know nothing of sealing. I took the liberty of learning as much as I could, in case my seal weakens, so I can strengthen it if needed." Naruto told her. "There's no reason for you to fear for that particular reason. What you should fear is the ignorance that you simply ooze. I'm sorry, but it's true. I have no demonic blood in me. In my blood lies that of a long thought dead clan. One that was supposed to have been eradicated during the last war. So technically I'm the last of my clan."

"You're lying through your teeth."

"If you ask the Hyuuga, Uchiha, or even the Inuzuka Clans, they will be able to tell you of Whirlpool Country, it's destruction during the last war, and one Refugee that made it here with the help of our Yondaime Hokage. If that never happened, I would never have been born. I cannot tell you either of my true parent's names for 2 reasons. One, you wouldn't believe me if I told you, and two, the fame, and subsequent enemies of my father will be placed on me. Therefore, it's considered an S-class secret, so I can't say any more than that. I go by my mother's surname, for that same reason. Everyone thinks that any and all Uzumaki are dead. In a sense, they are, but I'm the only one known to be alive." He was looking at the trap plans the entire time.

"Sakura, if I could make a suggestion here, I'd move a few of the wedges here, here and here. Putting them here, here and here, would be better and make it a lot more dangerous."

Sakura looked at it, and imagined the change. "Now that I think about it, that would make a huge difference."

"One piece can make a big difference. 3 pieces? That can be the difference between life and death. Better to go with Life, than death." Naruto told her, and she nodded.

"Thanks for the advice." Sakura said as she rolled up the scroll.

Naruto nodded. "It helps when you're able to prank an entire village, and no one seems to be the wiser."

"I knew you were up to no good!"

"Actually, I blame the ignorance of the Civilian Council for that one." Naruto said, only making her temper worse. "They don't know the difference between a jar, and the Mayo. Ask any shinobi Clan what I mean by that, as I don't think it wise to say anything in front of your daughter, due to risks."

That got her attention. "What risks?" Sakura asked.

"If she says anything on that particular matter, she'd either be locked up for life, or executed. Those are the risks of revealing an S-class secret." Naruto told her. "I can't tell anyone, either, even though it has to do with me."

Goku and Akane walked to his side and Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "Naru, you really should get to class." He looked at the councilwoman. "I believe you should let your daughter go to class as well. If they get into the same class, that would be the fault of the teachers, not ours."

"And who might you be?"

"His guardians." Akane told her. "And if you hurt him, you'll have to answer to us. We will not be deterred by ANBU, either, so don't bother with that."

"See you after school!" Naruto called out as he ran with Sakura right behind him. He was going slower than he could, and they both made it to the class on time. "Same class, apparently."

"That's good for us." Sakura replied.

"Well, no use waiting out here."

"Wait. You said your parents are dead, and I don't think those are your real guardians."

"They're aren't on paper." Naruto admitted. "However, they've both been with me all my life. They earned the title of Guardian. I just didn't know about them all the time."

"Then you're using them and calling them your guardians?" Sakura asked.

"Using them? If it were their idea in the first place, is it considered using them?"

"No, I suppose not." Sakura smiled at him. "Okay, I'm good. Let's go in."

They both walked in and saw the teacher had his hair shaped like a Pineapple. They found a pair of seats, and sat down next to each other. "My name is Iruka Umino, but you will call me Iruka-sensei." Iruka then talked his ass off, and Naruto caught almost every word. He found everything they taught was at an extremely low level compared to what he was taught by the Lava Monkeys.

-after the classes-

Naruto and Sakura met up with the clan heirs. Ino Yamanaka was the one to come up to him.

"Hey there. I'm Ino!" She said happily.

"Hello Ino. You're the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, right?" Naruto asked, causing her to blink in surprise.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Ino asked.

"Trade Secret." Naruto grinned just like Goku would.

"So, would you like to go out with me?" Ino asked.

"No, I've got other things to do." Naruto said. "Besides, if since you're a Clan Heir, you should be training, and not focusing on boys. I believe Sasuke would say the same thing, if he weren't such a prick."

_'Note to self: Prank Sasuke Uchiha within a month.'_

"_**Note taken."**_

_'Thanks, Akane.'_

Naruto turned and walked off, finding Shikamaru and Chouji. They were laying on a hill looking at the sky. Naruto went Super Sayian, but kept his power hidden. He managed to pull it out without calling on the Fox Features. He noticed it only came about in true rage. He came up to them. "Mind if I join you?"

"Sure." Pineapple head replied.

"Why not?" Chouji asked.

Naruto just laid down and closed his eyes.

"So you're Naruto Uzumaki?" Chouji asked, only to not receive an answer, piquing Shikamaru's interest. He got up and looked at the Blonde.

_'What's up with him?'_

Naruto just laid there. Chouji got a grin on his face. Goku could only laugh at what happened next.

He picked up a rock and tossed it at Naruto, thinking it was some kind of exercise. Naruto sat up holding his forehead. "Is this some kind of joke?" He glared at Chouji.

"Thought it was some kind of exercise." Chouji replied.

Shikamaru was in thought. _'he was emanating a power, and he seemed to be sleeping. How does he manage that?'_

"You're Naruto, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"And you're Shikaku Nara's son." Naruto replied, earning a sigh.

"How did you manage to keep that much power contained while trying to sleep?" Shikamaru asked. "That should, by all accounts, impossible."

"For an Uzumaki, Impossible is only a word. That's all it's ever truly been. And I can do so, because I've got practice. I can hold that much power for a month straight, sleeping included. In fact, that's exactly what I managed to pull off. It reached an entire month just yesterday. I toned it down last night, and got a lot more rest. Basically, I'm used to it." Naruto replied, laying back down.

Shikamaru muttered something under his breath.

"You know, most would take offense to that." Naruto said, without shifting his gaze from the sky. "Still, I've been called worse."

They both turned to him in confusion. "Don't ask, because I'm not at liberty to say." They all turned their gaze back to the sky for a while.

Sakura came up to them and laid down next to Naruto. "Trying to relax, Sakura?" He asked.

"Actually, I figured I should follow your footsteps." Sakura replied. "You got powerful already. You're fast on your feet, and in your head. Aside from that, you're a Trap Making Genius, due to your pranks. I'd need to learn how you did that, so I at least have a basis to go by."

"Take it one step at a time, Sakura." Naruto said. "What I went through, no normal Human can go through and still come out completely sane. Even as a 7 year old, I've been through more despair than the Hokage himself. Yet I push on, unhindered. Can you do that?"

"I'll never know, will I?" Sakura asked.

"Not likely." Naruto replied. "but the first is to train. There are no shortcuts, not by a longshot. You have to earn your stripes, not be given it completely. By the way, did you know I came up with my own Jutsu?"

Sakura, Shikamaru and Chouji looked at him. "Yeah, I've been through the Academy Jutsu, and the Transformation Jutsu wouldn't have worked for me. Thankfully, I already know of a way to get by that little hurdle. Happened when I was trying to get perverts off my tail when I was 5. It kind of came to me, and they all passed out from Nose bleeds. I still regret going through that book, as I was too young to read it, but it helped me out in a pinch. For that, I'm thankful."

"What did you transform into?" Chouji asked.

"Something that I don't think Sakura would like." Naruto said. "Besides, if I showed you, it's possible you'd do the same as they did. Past experience says to never do that in front of a girl, or you will regret it."

"No... You didn't." Sakura said, her face pale.

"And now you know why." Naruto told her. "I never should've gone through the book in the first place, but finding out that there were too many perverts around, I used it to my advantage. In my life, it's usually do or die. That is, until almost 20 months ago. Then it's avoid the ones that are after me, and prank them later. If no one does, I go by a schedule. By the way, Shikamaru. I'd stay out of your Clan Compound for another 5 hours."

"Do I even want to know?" He asked.

"Probably not." Naruto replied, falling back to sleep. That is, until something made his senses go haywire. He shot up, closed his eyes again, and felt out the presence. _'ROOT. Not the first time they've come after me, but this is the first time they came this close.'_ A man in an ANBU mask came up to Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki."

He opened his eyes and saw the mark, one that was not on normal ANBU. "What does the old man want?"

"He wishes to speak with you." The man said.

"Tell him I'm not interested in becoming his personal Weapon. And if you attack, you risk going Rogue, since I'm a civilian right now. Until I get my headband, you can't hurt me by law. Only a Civilian can, and they can't touch me."

They all looked at him. "Naruto, why are you defying the Hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

"Considering the fact this guy doesn't take orders from the Hokage, I'm not disobeying Jiji. No, the Old man I was referring to is the one who has this guy as his Lap dog." Naruto told him, not taking his eyes off the mask. "You see that symbol on the mask? That symbol is not on any of the Hokage's personal ANBU. I should know, since they always come to get me when he wants to see me. Besides, if it were Jiji wanting to see me, then it would be one of 3 ANBU in particular. This one is not one of those three, and one of them is still in the village."

The ANBU looked at him. "If you disobey..."

"Can it, Emotionless Drone." Naruto cut him off. "If you don't leave now, I'll be forced to kill you, and I have complete permission from the Hokage himself to do so to any ROOT members that come for me. I'm giving you a chance to leave and tell Danzou that any attempt he makes at capturing me will be useless. It's either that, or die where you stand. Your choice."

The ANBU got in a stance. "You will come with me to Lord Danzou."

Naruto sighed. "Wrong choice." He fazed out, causing the man to double over Naruto's fist in his gut. "Learn to listen, and make a smart choice... That's what I would say, if you actually survived that blow."

The others stared at him in awe. Sakura shook it off first. "How did you do that?"

"Train till I drop day after day for a year and a half. The last 3 weeks of which, was in a room that extended time. I got 21 months there alone, due to the extended time. It's been a month since I came out, meaning I can't go back in until 41 months from now." Naruto paused. "It also helps that I've got seals restricting my entire body, every step of the way, at least the moment I got far enough in the art. I was still 5, at that point."

They all stood there shell shocked. "Yes, the seals are still active. If I unleashed all I had, the village could be leveled by the force of it alone. I wouldn't have to do anything but call on it. That's the result of my training. Basically, the seals are limiting my abilities to less than a Percent. Which is keeping me right at ANBU level, in case people like him come after me. He looked at the body. "Can't have anyone tracing this back to me, so you can't tell anyone what I'm about to do, though it is protocol of the Hunter Ninja within ANBU." He went through some handseals. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu."

The body burned, and Naruto went through more handsigns. "Doton: Deep Rock Prison." The ground opened up around the burning body, and it fell in. After 3 seconds, the hole closed, sealing it off for good. "That should do it." Naruto turned to the others. "I have permission from the Hokage himself to do this should the need arise, but only on ROOT agents. He was one of them, and as such, as long as there is no evidence of the body, no one but the Hokage, and ROOT will know. No civilians and no regular ANBU. Only ROOT."

"Why do they want you?"

"The leader of ROOT is a war-hawk. He believes anything can be solved through fighting. That is not the case, and he has fought the Sandaime ever since he first became Hokage. Now he wants me as his personal weapon, for the strength I have. He's not getting it, as he has no way to truly control it." Naruto told Chouji. "If not for that, he wouldn't bother... unless he knew of my parents. They may be dead, but they were both feared by many. Most have forgotten my mother, which is why I carry her surname. My father... he is not easily forgotten. Not with what he did."

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm afraid you'll have to find the answer yourself. Mainly because if I told you anything about him, including his record for most kills with a single Jutsu, you'd figure it out too quickly."

Shikamaru and Sakura's eyes widened. "Now that you know, you can't tell anyone. Not even your own parents."

Sakura nodded, but Shikamaru stood completely still. _'No wonder he's so powerful. Not to mention he's probably smarter than anyone else. But even his skills are supposed to be impossible at twice his age... but he did say that an Uzumaki is not hindered by the Impossible.'_ His eyes narrowed. _'But that means he's already achieved the impossible.'_ His expression went lax. _'I may not know everything, but that kind of information, I can see why it couldn't get out. Someone would try to capture him, and study his body. Maybe find a way to recreate his jutsu.'_

Naruto turned went back to laying down peacefully. "Killing may be wrong, but as a ninja, you may be forced to make a decision you don't want to make. Choosing the one safer for the long term is better than the short term. Doing what is best for the village, that is what the Hokage must do. If I am to become Hokage myself, I need to learn this early on." he closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.

"_**Kit, I know it's not easy making your first kill, but you'll get used to it after a while. You've felt more pain than the mass majority of Ninja that participated in the last war, and are still alive."**_

_'Thanks, I guess. How is that going to help?'_

"_**It means you're stronger than they are. If not physically, then mentally and emotionally. Because of this, you can bear with the guilt of killing."**_

_'Then why don't I feel guilt?'_ Naruto asked. _'I mean, I know I just killed someone, but I feel at peace.'_

"_It's because of what he was going to do."_ Goku told him. _"If you let him go on, he would just come back, more powerful and more determined than before. You gave him a choice. He chose his path. Deep down, you know this. It is for this reason, and many others, you don't feel guilty about his death. Another one is you feel it was necessary for someone else to live. Someone you do care about."_

_'That's why? Because I felt like it was the right thing to do, and he made his choice? That's why I don't feel any guilt?'_

"_**You know, I actually agree with you there. Those are both reasons that could be applied."**_

Naruto mentally nodded. _'I'll have to tell Jiji about this. He'll need to know what happened.'_

They both agreed and Naruto turned to the others. "Sorry guys, I think I'll have to tell Jiji about what happened here. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Sakura nodded. "Where can we meet for training?"

"Be at Training ground 7 in 3 days at 0500. Don't be late." Naruto said. "I'll likely be there beforehand, as I do my training earlier in the morning. You won't be able to handle what I do, weights or not." Naruto fazed out after this.

_'Just how hard is this training?'_ Sakura thought.

-Hokage's Office-

Sarutobi had just finished his paperwork, and was about to pull out a book. Naruto fazed in at that point.

"Jiji we seem to have a bit of a problem."

Sarutobi inwardly sighed. "Is it about that thing I asked you about?" Naruto shook his head.

"He finally made his first move." Naruto said. Sarutobi understood the message, and inwardly cursed.

"What happened? Is he..."

"Yes, he is." Naruto then went on to explain what happened. "I felt strange. It's not that I liked killing him, but I didn't regret it or feel any guilt. Goku says it's because I gave him a choice and he made it himself, and the fact that later down the road, I felt that he would come back, threatening someone I cared about. The Kyuubi actually agrees with him there. I'm not so sure myself."

Sarutobi sighed audibly. "They are both right. You did what you felt was needed to be done to prevent further casualties, or threats. You also disposed of the body in a... unique way. If they do find it..."

"They won't." Naruto said. "I used a Fire and an Earth Jutsu. Together they make Lava. While one is down there, if they're still on fire, which he was, they will be melted by the combined Earth and Fire Chakra still running through the Jutsu. Basically, if anything is found, it would have to be both Fireproof and Lavaproof. I found that out on a Reinforced Shadow Clone, and it told me that it was burned by Lava before it dispelled. That's how I know."

"Alright then, about the matter a few weeks ago."

"No one has found out yet. It seems you were right. They plan to move in 3 months at the latest. 2 months at the least." Naruto said. "Also, it seems a few of them are against it, but the Head is going through with it. The Matriarch, and her oldest son. They both know of it, but they oppose it. Civilians among them have no knowledge of it, it seems."

"That is useful information. Continue as you have been."

"I have not gotten the information today, so I'm not completely sure but this is as of last night, 2200 hours." Naruto told him.

Sarutobi nodded. "You're doing us a great service, Naruto."

"What they're doing is against my beliefs. I'm all for helping you out here." Naruto said before fazing out.

It didn't take 3 minutes before someone knocked on the door. "Enter."

A man in bandages entered the room. He held a cane, and his arm was in a cast. "I have troubling news about a certain Clan." the man said.

"If this is about the Uchiha Clan, then I am already in the know." Sarutobi stated. "I have someone keeping an eye on them, and I also have a small timeframe. The way things are going, negotiations are out of the question."

"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow. "And what drove you to this choice?"

"Since my informant had told me of the way things are going, and the fact the Head is not budging, even with his wife completely against it, means there is little choice but to rid ourselves of the insurgents. My informant is still going to provide information, so we can either catch them in the act, or prevent them from doing anything... for good."

"Are you sure about this?" The old man asked. "No man has been able to stand up to an Uchiha, much less a whole clan."

"Considering the fact he's gone undetected for the last few weeks, I beg to differ. However, though he knows the truth of the matter, no one else is to know until we make a decision on a plan of action. He is the best one for this job, however, I may consider getting one of the others that don't seem to like what Fugaku is doing. Have them as another insider, and he will not know of who the current one is. Nor will you."

"It seems you are gaining a backbone." The man told the Hokage.

"I've always had one. I take action when needed. Nothing more than that." Sarutobi paused. "I also heard you went after Naruto Uzumaki once more. However, this time, you tried to capture him."

"That is absurd."

"Oh?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "He had just come to me stating he had to kill off a ROOT ANBU, in front of 3 others, and disposed of the body with them present." Danzou paled. "Since I gave him permission to kill them, should they try anything, that man is now dead. Remember this, as it can come back to haunt you, should you not listen. If you try to control him, you will fail."

"That should not be possible." Danzou countered. "My sources indicate he is not strong enough to do that."

"Well then, your sources are outdated. The only one that knows of his progress happens to be him. Even I am not completely aware of it. Watch where you tread, Danzou." Sarutobi told him, before he left the room in thought.

_'That'll put a damper in his plans.'_

-a week later-

Everyone in Naruto's class was outside in a training field. "Alright, everyone. Today we're going to teach you how to perform Taijutsu." The teacher, which was not Iruka, explained what Taijutsu was, which Naruto tuned out. Shikamaru noticed, as did Sakura, but they knew he was good enough in Taijutsu that he didn't need any information on it.

"Alright, we will begin by teaching you individually. A few Jounin, have decided to come as well."

A few people came in via Shunshin. Naruto recognized one in particular. "Gai-sensei?" Said male heard the voice and turned to him. "Naruto?" The academy teacher looked at Gai.

"You know that kid?"

"Of course, I taught him a little a few years back. Someone with his stamina is hard to forget." Gai told the teacher. "Then perhaps you'd like to see how he has progressed?"

"That I do." Gai said.

"Naruto Uzumaki, get up here." Naruto did just that and looked at Gai.

"Still going with the bowl cut?" He asked.

"It's one of my many trademarks!" Gai flashed a smile.

"Cut the crap. You wanted to see the finished product of my own Taijutsu style, did you not?"

"It's done?" Gai asked, earning a nod. "Then why not show me what you can do?"

"Not here. Too many bystanders." Naruto said, shaking his head. "With a pair of Taijutsu beasts like us, it would be a bad idea for us to fight where someone else can get caught in the crossfire."

Gai nodded. "I see. Well then, why don't we tone it down for this? I'm sure we'd be able to match each other at Chuunin Level."

"That I'm okay with." Naruto looked at the others. "Give us some room. We're gonna need it." The Jounin, teacher, and the students backed up. "Sensei, let's see if you can keep up with our fight." Naruto settled into the opening stance of the Kame Style. Gai got into his usual stance.

There was a tense silence, and wind blew through the area. They both disappeared immediately after the wind passed. The Jounin were all in shock, as was the teacher. No one, not even the Jounin could keep up at those speeds.

_'If he was trying to kill that guy from ROOT, then what is he trying to do now?'_ Shikamaru thought.

Naruto and Gai then appeared in the air, performing somersaults and landing in perfect stances. Another gust of wind. "You've improved, Naruto."

"You, not so much." Naruto countered. "Then again, I never did spar with you before, as my Taijutsu was not complete. Heck last time I saw you, I hadn't even started working on it."

"Well, you truly are a worthy Taijutsu fighter. Round 2?" Gai asked. Naruto nodded, but switched his stance to the Vegeta's style. "Ready?"

"Begin!" Gai shouted. They both disappeared again, and only one person managed to keep up with them, though they could only barely do so.

That one was Sasuke Uchiha. He was watching in the crowd, and noticed that Naruto was keeping up with Gai, blow for blow. However, even for him, he was unable to see them fight at those speeds. All he could tell was that blurs were moving around and hitting each other. They both appeared in the center, fists locked, lightning emanating from the contact. There was also a crater underneath them.

"You have yet to truly open up." Gai noticed.

"No shit. If I did, not only would you be in a hole in the ground, half the place would likely be in ruins. I've only gone for bits and pieces so far. I've gone through Goku and Vegeta. Tien is next, and then one I doubt you know much about." Naruto countered, before they separated, and he got into Tien Shinhan's old stance.

"Round 3... Begin!" Naruto shouted, before they disappeared once more.

Sasuke was now able to see what was going on, he didn't realize what was going on, but Naruto did notice what happened. _'Looks like the Taijutsu Beasts of Konohagakure managed to get him to awaken his bloodline. That will make him that much more irritable.'_

They both separated the same was as the first time, and landed in perfect stance. "Gai-sensei, I believe we should cut this short. Someone's eyes managed to adjust, and it isn't one of the Jounin."

Gai looked at the crowd, and saw what Naruto said. In the eyes of one Sasuke Uchiha, there were Red eyes, with 2 Tomoe in one eye, with one in the other. He noticed and nodded to Naruto. "We'll continue this at a later date." Gai told him. "Good to know you haven't been slacking since you left."

"You really think I'd do that?" Naruto asked. Naruto looked towards the crowd. "Well, that's it for our fun. Sasuke Uchiha, before you begin training, you and I need to talk."

Sasuke looked at him warily. He thought Naruto meant he was going to pound him into the ground. "This is to be done privately. No Jounin, no Chuunin, and no students. Only me and him. Gai-sensei?"

"Consider it done, Naruto." Gai told him. Naruto nodded, got next to Sasuke and they both fazed out, Naruto leaving first.

"Alright. Now that you've seen what one can do in the high levels of Taijutsu, are there any questions?" Gai asked.

-with Naruto and Sasuke-

They were in the middle of a forest. Naruto looked directly at Sasuke.

"Alright, how much did you truly see?" Naruto said.

"Only blurs. You were moving so fast, I couldn't keep up until you both went at it the third time, and even then I only saw blurs." Sasuke replied. "How did you get so fast, and how long could you last if you were slowing down?"

"I wasn't slowing down at all." Naruto replied. "In fact, my speed was the same during the entire spar. It was you who changed." Sasuke had a blank look on his face. "Alright, what is your bloodline?"

"The Sharingan, but I haven't been able to use it yet."

"Are you aware that you can see things that move faster than you can with it?" Naruto asked, causing Sasuke's eyes to widen.

"You mean..."

"Yes. The reason we stopped is because you awakened it." Naruto said. "It's also the reason I called you out here. Do not let your family know you awakened it. Do not even let Itachi know. Gai-sensei and myself are the only ones who know for sure, and even then a lot of the others have a feeling you awakened it. Keep it a secret for as long as you can. Do that, and you can truly call yourself a Shinobi."

"Why keep it secret from my family?"

"Because I've been hearing strange things about them. I don't wish for them to corrupt anymore people with hatred. You are still pure in that regard. Keep it that way." Naruto told him.

"Why would they do that?" Sasuke asked. "You're just jealous we have a Doujutsu!"

"I could care less about that." Naruto told him. "Train yourself without it. You'll progress better that way. I'm not saying it will be faster, but the results will be better. At speeds like that the Sharingan would have a hard time keeping up, unless fully matured. Even at that level, it will still have a lot of problems if I open up completely. I've limited myself the entire time. Put simply I put myself on his level, and I could still see everything that was going on, clear as day."

"How?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I trained myself to fight at speeds far beyond that of the average human. I need those kinds of speeds, however, if I can't see my target dodge, can I hit him?" He paused for a second. "No, I can't. Not unless I trained my eyes as well as my body. I am naturally accustomed to high speeds. The reverse is true as well. If your eyes can see something, but your body cannot react in time, where does that leave you?"

"In the ditch?" Sasuke guessed.

Naruto nodded. "If you can't see your opponent dodge, you can't hit him, and he can take you out. If you can see an attack coming, but you can't get out of the way or block, then you're down for the count." He sighed. "All I'm saying is, don't rely on the power of your Bloodline. No matter what everyone says, it's not all powerful, as there is a way around everything. A True Genius is one who works for what he has. Not someone who is born with it and uses it as a crutch."

"I understand." Sasuke deadpanned. He really wanted to show it to his family. "Cheer up. I'm not sure if you've got the Grand Fireball Jutsu down, but if you do, I could teach you a few Fire Jutsu, as I have quite a few myself."

Sasuke brightened up at this. "You would teach me?"

"If your parents don't make it through what I think would happen, should the rumors be true, then I would have no problems helping you, council or not. Your parents would not like me associating with you... though your mother would be questionable in that regard." Naruto took on a thoughtful look.

"Why would they not want me around you?"

Naruto sighed. "At lest 90% of the village hates me for a reason beyond my control. Something that came to me the day of my birth, but I didn't learn of period until maybe 2 years back. I can't go into the details, due to the fact it's against the law, and I would be killed if I said anything on it, though so would you, but that's the reason I can't say anything. Ask your father about what happens when an S-class secret is revealed without permission. You'll see what I mean. Or you could ask your brother."

"How did you know I have a brother?" Sasuke asked. "I never told anyone."

"It's not like it's a big secret. Everyone knows of Itachi. I get around more than anyone else, though. I know he's your older brother, and in the ANBU. I've actually met him a few times. Not often, but still I have met him." Naruto replied.

"Oh. Okay, I'll work on training without the Sharingan, and no one else will know." Sasuke told him.

"I want your word on this. If anyone asks, you didn't awaken it. No matter the circumstances."

"You have my word as an Uchiha." Sasuke stated.

"Good." Naruto smiled a bit. "Now let's get back to the others." Sasuke nodded, and they left for the rest of them.

-Uchiha Estate, 5 hours later-

Fugaku and his wife, Mikoto were arguing over something. Sasuke was up, since he was thinking about what Naruto told him, and he heard bits of the argument.

"I don't care! We have been deprived of what we deserve! They deserve to burn!" Fugaku yelled.

"Just because things are not the way you want them to be, doesn't mean you have to take them by force!" Mikoto shouted back at him.

"They think we're trying to kill them all off..." He was cut off.

"And you're doing exactly what they think you are. I want no part in this!"

"If you tell anyone about the Coup Detat, you will cease to exist." Fugaku glared at Mikoto, Sharingan blazing.

Sasuke heard it, and inwardly gasped. He tried to go to sleep, and resolved to talk to Naruto about this, thinking he may have heard something about it.

-the next day-

Sasuke pulled Naruto away from the classroom, at lunch to talk to him alone.

"Naruto, you said yesterday you get around a lot, and hear even more. Are there any rumors of the Uchiha Clan being against the Hokage?"

"There are a lot of them, though, I have seen most disproven." Naruto answered.

"What about recently? Something big."

"How big?"

"Rebellion big." Sasuke told him.

Naruto thought for a second, though not about what Sasuke thought it was. _'He already figured it out, didn't he? My only guess is that he overheard his parents, or someone else arguing about it. It wasn't Itachi, I know that for sure. My Clone dispelled before this happened, so I can't say for sure.'_

"Yeah, I did hear about something that big." Naruto said. "I haven't been able to prove it, or disprove it, though. It was that the Uchiha clan was planning some kind of revolt, or something. As to why, I don't know."

"So, it's already gotten around, huh?" Sasuke mused. "Who else knows?"

"No one, actually." Naruto admitted. "This kind of information I got from animals. More specifically, the foxes in the area. You'd be surprised at how well they can gather information. I can even understand them to the same extent as an Inuzuka can to their partner after years of training with them. That one of the reasons I know most of the good gossip, not to mention dangerous gossip, around the village. Few bother to look to the Animals. That's also a way for me to get word about some of the biggest news before most."

"So, you haven't told the Hokage about it, yet?"

"No, I haven't." Naruto replied. _'I've told him a few things, but not everything. Itachi has been handling the rest.'_

"Do you know when they'll do this?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. "Not right now, I don't. I'd have to go around and ask. I'd have an answer by tomorrow. The village hates foxes due to the accident 7 years ago. I'll admit they are pretty cool, and make great helpers when it comes to pranking." _'All of which is true, as I don't have an exact date.'_

"Can you let me know when you do?" Sasuke asked. "If they have to get killed because of it, I'd want to stay as far away as possible."

"Sure thing." Naruto said. "I'll find out what I can tonight, and let you know when it comes up. For now, try to sleep at night, and don't think too much on it. It doesn't involve you at the moment, and least I don't think it does."

Sasuke nodded, and they both went down to the lunch area.

-4 days later, Eastern Forests-

Naruto was meditating, and found a few things. A fox did come up to him, and informed him what was going on. "Thanks for the info. Jiji is not going to like this." The fox nodded. Naruto dispelled the clone he had hiding, made another one and fazed out. The clone went towards Sasuke.

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto appeared right in a meeting with Itachi, the Elders, Danzou included, with Sarutobi behind his desk.

"What are you doing here, brat?" The female elder asked.

"I've got some information that the Hokage would like to know." Naruto replied.

"What did you manage to find out?" Sarutobi asked. _'Please let it be good news.'_

"I've got the exact date of the Coup Detat. The Uchiha Clan has just decided it."

Even Itachi was surprised. "I haven't even found that out. How come you have?"

"I just got the memo." Naruto admitted. "We have 3 days, at Dusk. I also have a complete list of those that are going to participate and those that are against it completely."

"I take it you have a plan?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hiruzen, do you honestly expect this kid to have those exact lists when even Itachi doesn't?" Homura asked.

"Considering the fact I've been spying on them for the past month and a half, and Itachi only started a month ago, I've got more information on it than he does."

"How did you manage to slip by the guards?" Itachi asked.

"They may have the Sharingan, but they are blind to the obvious truth. Their mindsets are like this: If the eyes cannot see something it does not exist. They have let their Bloodline go to their head, and rely too much on it. So I hid myself so that their eyes cannot see me, and have become a true shadow." He then turned to Sarutobi. "Yes, I actually do have a plan."

Naruto pulled out a scroll, and unsealed something from it. "This is the list of everyone willing to participate." He pointed to one sheet. "This lists those that are, but are not happy with the decision." He pointed to another sheet. The list was longer there. Then he turned to the final sheet. "This is the list of those that have either openly disapproved, or is not going to participate. As you can see, this one is about as long as the unhappy participants. This one, however, is mainly civilians. Itachi is on this list as well."

Itachi walked up to them and saw that he would've had the same conclusions aside from a few of the unwilling ones. "Aside from two of them, I would place everyone exactly where he did."

"If by two, you mean him and her?" Naruto pointed at 2 names in particular. "They hid it highly well, and it took me a few days to find out where they stand. Among all of them, those two were the hardest to place. They would seem to actively support it, but in private, they seem to curse out Fugaku, though silently, I could hear it. That's why they are in the Unhappy but participating category." Naruto explained.

"And what have you done with this information?" Danzou asked.

"For the moment, nothing but analysis. However, I have a few plans regarding the actions we can take." He paused, waiting for an argument. Hearing none, he continued. "One is to try to get into their heads, but with the Sharingan, it won't work, so that's out. Another is trying for a better position, but what they're after is the position of Hokage, so that's out too. The only other plan I managed to come up with is the assassination of those who are willingly and happily participating, imprisonment of those that were not happy with it, and those that have no idea of it, or outright refuse to participate, go free."

Everyone in the room thought about it. Naruto continued. "With this, those that are innocent can go free, those that are guilty are dead, and those that only went along with it because they had no choice in the matter, whether due to blackmail or out of fear, are put away in case something like this could happen again. Guilty by association, but that's it. Bottom line, it's not a total genocide of the clan, so you don't lose the Sharingan down to one person, and can get more a lot more quickly, satisfying your want for a strong bloodline," Naruto looked at the elders. "Your want for peace," He looked at Sarutobi then. "And the village still has a possible police force."

Everyone was surprised at how well he planned this out. Sarutobi nodded, and looked at the others. "Who would be able to pull it off?" Sarutobi asked Itachi.

"I will do so myself."

"No. Not alone you won't." Naruto said. "I knew you'd want to eliminate them, if only to stop useless bloodshed. No, I'll handle it. You will still play an important part in this though." Itachi looked at him. "I want you to make sure that the ones that are to be spared are not there in 2 days at dusk. Anyone left in the Uchiha Estate at that point will be dead within 30 minutes."

"Why you?" Itachi asked.

"Because unlike you, I have help, and can call on them with ease." Naruto said. "I'll be doing this in a group of 3. Lord Hokage, you know who all three of them are."

"How do you plan on getting them to help you out here?"

"I already have the go. They're up for it." Naruto told him.

"You can't possibly be thinking of unleashing such power on the village!" Koharu shouted at him.

"Not the village." Naruto told her. "No, she's got a bone to pick with the Uchiha, and this gives her a reason to do so. Besides, she'd be using her own body, but I won't be releasing the seal. I found a way around it, to allow her access to the outside world. I've only done so twice, so far. Once, Yuugao saw her. The other, that was my first day at the Academy. This would be the third time. I can pull her back if needed, so there's no need to worry about her losing herself again."

"Again?" Sarutobi asked.

"What, you didn't know?" Naruto asked. "That night, there was an Uchiha that broke the seal on my mother holding the Kyuubi. After which, the same Uchiha caused her to go into a Genjutsu influenced bloodlust, and she lost any and all control. I've got confirmation from several sources, one of which is the reason Goku is here today. His Sharingan was different than the usual. It was a different shape for one. Another thing is that it radiated a intense hatred for the village. My only guess is someone that was either supposed to be dead, but is still alive, or a Rogue Uchiha."

"There are no Uchiha Rogues." Danzou stated. "Which means..."

"Yes. An Uchiha that was reported dead is actually still alive and has gain a Sharingan above the Sharingan."

"Mangekyo Sharingan." Itachi said. "That's the next level. I've already unlocked it because Shisui tried to kill me just yesterday. I killed him instead."

"I saw that event." Naruto stated. "Whoever has the Upgraded Sharingan may or may not be able to control the Kyuubi, just like the Senju could long ago. That's a hidden reason they founded this village. One that very few know of. Both clans can control Bijuu. Also note that every Jinchuuriki of said Kyuubi was an Uzumaki. There's Mito Uzumaki, which you all know as the wife of the Shodai Hokage, there's Kushina Uzumaki, otherwise called the Bloody Habanera, and then there's me. 3 Uzumaki. 3 Jinchuuriki. 1 Bijuu. My seal happens to be the strongest of them all, powered by the Shinigami himself. Now back to the matter at hand. Is the plan acceptable?"

Sarutobi nodded. "2 days at Dusk?" a nod. "Itachi, if you are able to get those that are to be spared out of there at that very point in time, do so. Do not let them know why."

"Actually, you can be honest with Sasuke. He already knows. 4 days ago, he came to me saying he overheard his parents arguing, and Fugaku mentioned the Coup Detat. He has said he wants nothing to do with it, and he knows when this is. Itachi, be honest with him, and tell him that their sentence will be carried out at the appointed time. Anyone else, how you get them out at that point is up to you, as long as no one knows what is truly going to happen."

Itachi nodded. "That is acceptable."

"What did you tell him?"

"I was highly vague, until he mentioned it. He knows that I know of it, and that he does not want to be around when the punishment hits. He actually cursed his own father's foolishness as he walked off. Barely audible, but I heard it." Naruto said. "He's good. I'll have a Mud Clone keep him company at my place that day. No one else is to know. He does not know I've been spying on the Uchiha Clan only that I've heard a few things about what was going on from the animals in the forests. That's all he knows."

Sarutobi nodded. "We will go with this plan. It works out to everyone's interest, I presume?"

The Elders, even Danzou, nodded. Naruto and Itachi nodded as well. "Then this will be carried out."

Naruto and Itachi nod. "Remember, Naruto: discretion is key."

"I know." Naruto fazed out.

Sarutobi looked at Itachi. "Make sure they are warned of the events to come. You know what to do."

"Yes sir." Itachi Shunshin'ed out.

The Elder looked at Sarutobi. "Are you sure it is wise to send him out to do this?" Koharu asked.

"I agree. It is not wise to do this." Homura stated.

"Actually, I am for it." Danzou stated. "Think about it. We can measure Uzumaki's skill, and control. At the same time, we can make a cover for the whole situation."

"No." A voice said from behind them. They turned to him. "No one is to interfere, nor is anyone to watch. As far as anyone knows, the Uchiha were fighting amongst themselves, over some stupid issue, and started a fight over it. Several Uchiha died in the fight, the survivors managed to escape without injury, due to not being in the area."

They all looked at him, and was surprised at the cover. "That... That is a good cover." Koharu stated.

"I agree. That would make it likely. However, you have no Fire Jutsu, much less which ones they would use."

"I know every Fire Jutsu they could come up with in the past 30 years. I can use them, too. I've also got Earth Jutsu, and a bit of Wind Jutsu. I'd stick to the Fire Jutsu that night. Can't give away all of my abilities, can I?" Naruto countered.

"Yes, you are correct." Sarutobi stated.

Naruto looked at him. "Also, beware of the 2 specks of Gold." Naruto saw the recognition on the Old Man's face, and dissolved into Wind.

"Specks of gold?" Danzou mused. _'What does that mean?'_

Sarutobi was in thought. _'He's serious about this. If he's going to warn me about that, then it's obvious he's going to go through with it without hesitation.'_

-2 days later-

Sasuke was in Naruto's Apartment playing cards. The two had become good friends lately. However, he was playing with a Mud Clone. Mikoto was in the kitchen reading a book. The real Naruto was in the Forests, preparing for the assault. Goku and Akane were right next to him, both in stealth mode.

"Remember the plan you two." Naruto whispered.

They both nodded. After 3 minutes everyone inside the entire property was mapped out, and there was one extra. Naruto knew this to be Itachi, and he was leaving the area. There was 2 minutes until the sun was down completely.

Naruto signaled them to move into position, and they did so.

The sun set. _'Begin Operation.'_

-Hokage Tower, roof-

Sarutobi was looking towards the Uchiha Compound. _'He really is going for it... Wait, is he using the Hiraishin? No, that would require him to have his father's Kunai. He doesn't have them yet. Then where are the lights coming from? I'll have to ask him in the morning.'_ By the time 30 minutes passed, everything settled down, and there wasn't a peep from anyone. He decided to call it a night, and went home.

-the Next day-

The news took the village by storm. Apparently the Uchiha Clan was having some sort of dispute the night before, and a fight broke out. Several Uchiha were found dead. Some were cut, others burned. Sasuke and Mikoto thanked Naruto for letting them stay over, but Naruto told them to wait a little bit.

He told them he knew what was going on that night, but no one is to know of it. Mikoto was shocked, but Sasuke was indifferent.

"I knew about the Coup Detat, as well, mom." Sasuke said, further shocking her.

"When did you learn of it?"

"I overhead you and dad arguing about it a week ago. Naruto found out when it was supposed to be held, and then told me, after he found out. That was 3 days ago. Itachi told me to make sure I was not in the Estate last night, so that's why I suggested I stay here. With someone I can call a friend." Sasuke said. "By the way, Naruto..."

"Since the more arrogant ones are gone now, I don't see why not. Just remember what I said about it." Naruto told him.

Sasuke nodded. "I've been practicing with it, if only to be able to bring it out if needed. No one else knows."

"Sasuke..."

"I've got my Sharingan mom." Sasuke said activating it. There were now 2 Tomoe in each eye. "I've kept it secret until he said it as okay, and I haven't tried using it that much. I haven't tried it on anyone else yet."

Mikoto looked happy. She turned to Naruto. "What did you tell him about it?" Naruto explained what he said. "Well, you are knowledgeable on that subject. You don't have a Doujutsu, though, so how did you figure that out?"

"I had to go through the reverse. How can I hit a target if I can't see them dodge? In essence, how can you counter something you see, if your body cannot react in time? It's basically the same concept." Naruto shrugged.

"That they are, and you're right." Mikoto told him. There was a knock on the door. Naruto opened it.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I take it Jiji wants to see me?" the ANBU, bear, nodded. "Sorry, guys. I have to get going. Sasuke, if I'm late to class it's because I was with the Hokage."

"I'll let Iruka-sensei know." Sasuke said. "Mom, do you think it would be a good idea to stay here for a few days? Let people clean up the Estate?" Mikoto nodded. "Okay, I'll head off to the academy."

-Hokage's Office-

Naruto fazed in, and Sarutobi activated a privacy seal.

"Alright, when did you learn the Hiraishin?" Sarutobi asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't play dumb with me."

"I never learned the Hiraishin. Aside from the fact I need seals of some sort, I know nothing about it but the common knowledge. I haven't even seen the seals used so there's no way to duplicate it." Naruto explained.

"Then what about those 2 flashes last night?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh that?" Naruto asked. "That's somewhat easy to explain. That was basically, Me, a large quantity of Ki being expelled, 2 Standard Kunai enhanced with Wind Chakra, and Pure Speed. The levels of Ki wouldn't be detected by Sensor Types, since it's not Chakra, but a piece of it. They wouldn't be able to make it out. The other light was Goku, holding a Standard Kunai, everything else was the same."

"You mean to tell me, you managed to obtain speed on par with the Hiraishin? I find that hard to believe."

Naruto shrugged. "I'm not completely sure myself, to be honest. I'm fast, sure. Hiraishin fast? Can't say for sure. Of course, I took off all limitations for this. A witness wouldn't be able to tell the difference. They didn't know what hit them."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke and Mikoto are fine, and are both aware that I knew of the Coup Detat. Mikoto is also aware that Sasuke knew of it as well. They are both glad that there's someone else that knows the truth, and Sasuke and I have become good friends. Neither know I was spying on them, so that's best left in a box of memories."

"How are you feeling after all of that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oddly enough, I'm at peace, knowing I got rid of some arrogance. Kyuubi's happy she got to vent, and Goku is proud that I'm not letting their deaths plague my mind with sorrow or guilt, knowing that there wasn't another option. Kyuubi did tell me something else that helps."

"Oh?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"Take one life, and, Maybe, save 1,000." Naruto said. (A/N: yes, this is from the movie Wanted.) "There's no telling how far the consequences of our decisions go. If someone is not killed, more people can die by that same person. At the same time, there is no guarantee they will be the same as before, should you meet again." Sarutobi paled at that, as a picture of a certain student of his flashed through his mind.

"I really wish I knew about that beforehand." Sarutobi stated.

"You let someone go when you could've killed them because you thought they would change, or you had some kind of relationship with them?" Naruto asked. His answer was a nod. "Then you don't know how he would progress, and letting him go then would likely bite you in the ass later on in life should you cross paths again."

"_**Kit. Bring me out, I'll talk to him directly."**_

_'What? Are you crazy?'_

"_**Maybe I am. I just figure I can explain it better in person."**_

_'Okay, but I'm going to warn him first. I'll also try to make sure he doesn't attack.'_

"Jiji, Kyuubi wants to talk to you directly."

"And you'd actually do that?" Sarutobi asked. "Are you insane?"

"Honestly? I was wondering if she was crazy." Naruto admitted. Sarutobi looked at him for a moment, and nodded.

"If it does anything that would be questionable, I will strike."

"_**Noted."**_ Naruto nodded, and made a handseal that he recognized, but did not see the point in.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu: Akane."

Akane appeared in human form. "Hiruzen Sarutobi."

"You are the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked, completely confused.

"My true name is Akane Yoko. However, there are quite a few things you should know regarding Naruto here."

"if it has anything to do with your sealing..."

"It doesn't." Akane cut him off. "I'm sorry for cutting you off, but the sealing is not an issue I'd bring up. It regards a few things that Goku and myself both believe you should know."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You remember the deal we told you about before the trip?" Akane asked.

"Wait, you want to tell him about that?"

"And everything else, under strict confidentiality. The training itself, and things that are supposed to be kept secret by oath are not going to be talked about. The deal, however, is part of it." Akane told him.

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but remember, that you're using a Shadow Clone, and as such I can still dispel you myself."

Akane nodded, and turned to Sarutobi. "There's a lot you'll need to know, about what's been going on between the 3 of us." Akane went into the deal, what it entails, and everything else. Then she started talking about the training, the Lava Monkeys, and his elements. "There isn't much I can reveal without breaking oaths regarding his Wind Element Training, so I'll leave that out. I have noticed he has access to Dust Element, but not even I know much of that. I never went to Rock Country often, and that's the only place it tends to manifest in the Elemental Countries. What's more is, he looks like his father, which he already knows about due to the Lava Monkeys, so they won't trust him, period."

"This is quite a lot you claim is true." Sarutobi stated.

"She's only hiding what's supposed to be kept secret, but I didn't know about the Dust Element." Naruto said.

"I didn't mention it beforehand for the simple fact there is no one that would be able to trust you enough that can use Dust Element." Akane replied.

"Point taken. My dad's not well liked in Rock Country, so it's only natural they'd hate me on sight. I look too much like my father." Naruto admitted.

Sarutobi watched the two. "Okay, why are you so lax with her around?"

"Well... she didn't say one thing, but that hasn't come about yet, and only Ayame knows of it, besides, me, her and Goku."

"He's not comfortable with many people knowing about it, either." Akane added. "Besides, if he want you to know, he could show you, as this is a physical trait, that had nothing to do with me."

"What are you talking about?" Sarutobi narrowed his eyes.

"You just had to bring that up, didn't you?" Naruto stared at Akane.

"You're the one that brought up that subject." Akane shrugged. Naruto sighed. There was soon a furry appendage flowing behind him, which Sarutobi noticed quickly.

"Why does he have a tail?" He glared at Akane.

"That was not my doing." Akane defended. "If I had to guess, it may have something to do with Goku turning him into a Sayian, but I'm not completely sure."

Sarutobi then remembered everything his summons told him about Sayians, including the tails. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Afraid not. Half my blood is a Sayian, the other half is my parents." Naruto said.

"I can vouch for that." Akane said. "I did keep an eye on his DNA the entire time. Goku did say there was no need for that, though."

Sarutobi then looked at him. "I take it the Golden Light last night was you at Super Sayian state?"

"You know about that?" Naruto asked.

"All monkey summons do. Mine told me about them, and Sayians in general. What happens when I grab it, or do you even know?" Sarutobi asked.

"Oh, I know." Naruto said. "And I fixed that particular problem while I was with the Lava Monkeys."

Sarutobi nodded. "Then I leave you to your devices. Just know that if she tries anything..."

"He'd recall me if I did something I'm not supposed to. There's no need to worry too much. Also, the final part of the deal was in effect the moment we entered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber the first time. I'd be called Akane Son, wife of Goku Son. Naruto as our adopted child. It's best if no one knows that I'm really the Kyuubi, as that would cause too many complications for him. Make sure you hide your tail before someone sees it." Akane ended, looking at Naruto, who scratched his neck nervously, before doing as asked.

"It's also best if no one knows about that tail that doesn't already know." Akane stated. "When I'm out I go by Akane Son. When I'm in the seal, it's just Kyuubi. This is to protect both him, and me. It works both ways, if you can't see."

Sarutobi weighed everything, and decided it was best to go along with it. "Fine. But be warned."

"I already know of the risks, should my identity get out. Therefore, it is not to go on any records... unless I'm mistaken." Akane said.

Sarutobi just nodded. "Then Naruto, you better get to class. Akane, you better watch yourself." Naruto fazed out, but Akane stayed.

"There is one more thing you need to know, and I don't think Naruto's old enough to hear it just yet." Akane said.

"And what's that?"

"Something about his mother that Goku recently found out about. I am not sure about the circumstances, nor am I sure how it's possible. All I know is, we have confirmation from one of his friends on this subject, and you are not going to believe it."

"I'm listening." Sarutobi replied.

"It seems...

00000x00000

EVIL CLIFFHANGER!

Yes, I had to do this. I will only say one thing about this one. The friend of Goku's that provided the information just so happens to King Kai. This begs the question.

What happened with Kushina? What's going to happen with her? What is the plan with her?

Those questions will not be answered right away, and most likely not in the next chapter.

See you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

So you know, things are a little strange out here. No one else can see it, nor can they sense it, but I can. Prepare for... ZOMBIE SLAUGHTER!

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few years since the Uchiha Squabble, as it was called. After about a month, things settled down about it, and little was said about it. People moved on.

Of course, it helped with Naruto pulling off a big prank. This one including putting a few stray cats just outside the Inuzuka kennels... after bathing them in Meat sauces.

Naruto and Sakura managed to bond more, and Sasuke did as well. Neither knew about his tail, though. He figured he would tell them if it were needed, but otherwise it stayed hidden.

Akane had stayed outside of the seal for a while, and watched over Naruto's Apartment while he was at the Academy. In fact, she took the liberty of cooking for him, and he actually liked her cooking. He would almost go far enough to say it beat out Ramen. Almost.

He still thought Ramen was the food of the gods. She did convince him to go with a Burnt Orange Jumpsuit, instead of a Bright Orange. She took the liberty of making it herself, and, as an added bonus, she added a bit of "Kitsune Magic" as she called it. It basically made his Genjutsu actually be able to be felt. Not to mention it was a lot more durable.

He also got a few laughs out of Akane with one of his pranks. He managed to cut off all the Antlers of the Nara Clan's Deer, and turn them into a Tree. This was near the beginning of Winter, but they still wondered how someone managed to pull that off.

Akane did teach Naruto a bit about gambling. Turns out he was a Natural at winning when it came to gambling. She recalled that Kushina was the same way, so she chalked it up to either being an Uzumaki or her container. She couldn't tell which.

Now, it was time for Graduation from the Academy. Naruto did okay throughout his time there, but held back throughout most of it.

Sakura had excelled in Academics and strategy, and even surpassed everyone but Naruto when it came to Trap Making. It was obvious he would be the top there. No one could find out how many pranks he was tied to.

The last test was a Practical Exams. They had to perform one of the 3 Academy Jutsu. Apparently this one had them performing the Clone Jutsu.

Everyone of Naruto's friends passed. Including the shy girl Hinata Hyuuga. He noticed she always tried to sneak peeks at him, but turn away when he looks at her. (A/N: Same old Hinata.) If he gets close enough to touch her, she turns a beet red, and passes out. Sakura told him that she probably liked him.

His reply was simple. "I know. It's just so much fun messing with her like that."

Sakura came out with a head band. When Naruto went in, he performed the Regular clone, instead of the Shadow Clone. He had good results, since Akane was not paying much attention to his Chakra being outside of the body. He made 10 Clones, and passed. He chose a headband. His was black in color.

When everyone was back in the classroom, Iruka came back in with his assistant Mizuki. "Congratulations to all who graduated." He went into a long speech which Naruto tuned out. "Be here in 1 week for team placements. I'll see you then."

Iruka pulled Naruto aside after everyone left, even Mizuki. "Naruto, I heard you've been helping Lord Hokage with some difficult tasks during your time at the academy. You mind helping me out with something?"

"Depends on what you need help with." Naruto replied. "If I can help, and Jiji needs to know I'll run it by him."

"Mizuki has seemed a little distant lately. I once caught him mumbling something about a stupid Demon preventing him from doing anything. I have a feeling he's up to something, I hope you can find out what."

Naruto nodded. "That, I can do with ease. I'll find out, and if he tries something stupid, I'll take of it."

Iruka nodded. "Just make sure he's alive to face a trial if needed." Naruto smirked at that.

"I'll try and hold back." Naruto left the classroom with a wave.

-a few hours later-

Naruto was jumping through the trees. Why you may ask? To catch Mizuki. He got the drop that a failed student had taken a Forbidden Scroll. For what reason, he didn't know, but he knew that Mizuki was involved.

It didn't take long for him to find the kid. "Hey, you're one of the students that didn't graduate, aren't you?"

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. "I thought you already passed?"

"Well, considering the fact you've got a scroll with Jutsu that even Jounin have problems using, I figured I'd come see what you wanted to do with it."

"What do you mean? This is supposed to be my make-up Exam. Mizuki-sensei told me about it. Said if I could learn a Jutsu from it I could pass." The boy said.

Naruto looked at him. The kid was telling the truth as he knew it. Iruka then landed in the clearing. Naruto knew it was him pretty quickly. "Kid, whatever bullshit Mizuki told you, don't believe him. There is no Make-up Exam this quickly. It would wait another month before that came along."

Iruka noticed this line. "What are you talking about, Naruto? And why does he have the scroll?"

"Why don't you ask Mizuki when he gets here, most likely to kill whoever has the scroll, so he could take it to some rogue on the outside?" Naruto told him, before a bunch of Kunai came towards him and the kid, who he pushed out of the way, and grabbed the scroll, before dodging the incoming projectiles.

"So, Naruto. You came as well?" A voice that was too familiar said. Mizuki appeared on a branch, two Fuuma Shuriken on his back.

"So, the traitor shows himself at last." Naruto said with an even voice. "Who do you work for, Mizuki? I know you can't handle any of the Jutsu in there. I've been through it myself not once, but twice. Both times with permission from the Hokage himself. You don't even have half the reserves for 90% of the shit in there."

"Well, well. It looks like the little demon is trying to play it smart." Mizuki said.

Iruka panicked. "Mizuki no!"

"You want to know why the village hates you?"

Naruto feigned interested. "What do you mean? Why do they hate me?"

"NO! It's forbidden to talk about!" Iruka yelled.

Naruto whispered into the kids ear. "Get out of here, fast. Shit is about to hit the fan." The kid nodded, and ran out of the area before Mizuki could finish his rant.

"YOU ARE THE KYUUBI NO YOKO!" Mizuki yelled.

Naruto just stared blankly. "Okay, if that's what you think, I'll play along for a bit." This confused them both. "If I were a fox, why would I have a Monkey tail?" He showed off his tail, which, as he said, looked like a Monkey's tail. Iruka facefaulted. Mizuki was shocked at the sheer idiocy of the blonde.

"Okay, by the way, I've known about the Kyuubi." Naruto smirked at Mizuki's shocked expression. "I've known since I was 5. Now tell me. How does a Demonic Fox have a Monkey's tail? Or a better question: How can both the Kyuubi and myself stand side by side, yet think different thoughts?"

That one caught them both off guard. Mizuki then got kicked in the spleen from behind, and fell onto the ground. "Sorry, but I couldn't resist kicking the bastard." Akane said from the same branch Mizuki was on.

"No worries, Akane. That was perfect timing." Naruto said, giving a thumbs up.

"Naruto, who's this?" Iruka asked, eying the girl that just arrived.

"One of my guardians." Naruto replied. "Of course, you wouldn't notice how much power she truly has, since she hides it pretty damn well. She has maybe half of the Kyuubi's strength in her."

"What?" Iruka asked. "How?"

"You don't want to know." Naruto replied. Mizuki just got back up. Naruto handed Iruka the scroll. "Take this back to the Hokage. We'll deal with the traitor. Make sure you stay out of the way, and don't mention the tail. I've kept it secret the same amount of time as I've known about the Kyuubi. Give or take a few days."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I can take on Maito Gai, in his own specialty, and beat him when I'm being strapped down and weakened to less than 1% of my full strength. I'm pretty sure I can taken on a Half-baked Chuunin." Naruto replied.

"You're welcome to try little fox!" Mizuki said, sending a Shuriken towards him. Naruto just disappeared as it was about to hit him.

"Is that all you got?" Naruto asked him from behind, before he could jump away, he was kicked in the side over towards Akane who kicked him higher into the air.

Naruto was soon enveloped in a Golden Yellow light. He charged Mizuki and hit him hard and fast. He went flying far, and Naruto charged after him in a curve and kicked him. Charged him again, and then hit him towards the ground, making a 30 foot wide crater with Mizuki in the center. He landed in the crater, the Golden Aura still present.

Mizuki was still conscious. "w-what are you?"

"Your worst nightmare come to life." Naruto replied. "The wrath of a Sayian is the second worst thing you can come across."

Akane was right there next to him in an instant. "And here I thought you would've gone for a One-hit KO."

"And miss a chance to pound the guy that tried to get me to fail more times than I care to count?" Naruto asked.

"Point taken. I want in on the action though." Akane said. "No killing but we'll beat him senseless."

They both made one handsign, and made a simultaneous call. "Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

There was 500 Shadow Clones of both Naruto and Akane. "Let's pound the bastard!" Everyone present started beating on Mizuki for 10 minutes straight. After this was over, they dispelled the Shadow Clones. "Okay, I've my fun." Naruto said.

"I could go for more, but we'd be putting his life in danger, and right now, that's not something I'd want to be responsible for." Akane admitted. "I'm still not in Sarutobi's good graces yet."

"Well, you are now." A voice said from the edge of the crater. Sarutobi was walking into the area. "Your self control is a lot better than I thought, and all this time, I'm surprised that you have yet to kill off anyone. The most you've done is prank someone, maybe injure them. Not once have you killed anyone."

"You think I'd try something like that if they didn't completely deserve it?" Akane asked. "Of course, he does, but right now, I don't think it's a good idea. By the way, Naruto. Pretty good idea using the tail to make him lose focus. He was so lost in thought my first kick got the spleen."

"I noticed. Oh one more thing before he gets slammed in prison." Naruto said turning Mizuki onto his side. "Want a free groin shot?"

Akane looked at Sarutobi who shrugged. She walked up to Mizuki and kicked his groin. Hard. "He won't be having anymore kids. I just made sure of that."

Sarutobi chuckled at that. Naruto sighed. "I figured you'd want that, considering I've heard several times that he's raped several women, and got away with it. If I did something, I'd rip the thing off."

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise. "He what?"

"It wasn't my own knowledge, but the knowledge of the Wildlife. I can communicate with foxes easily, you know." Naruto said. "There may only be a few but they hear a lot more than most would think."

"That particular trait is there because I was sealed in you." Akane admitted. "Kushina could do the same thing."

Naruto shrugged at that. "Alright then. I guess we'll leave him to you." He pointed at the unconscious form of Mizuki. "Can you at least help me get him back to the village?"

Naruto shrugged and made a few Shadow Clones. "You know what to do." They nodded and picked up the body before jumping off. Sarutobi sighed. "You know, Naruto. I'm not sure what to think about what's going on between you two."

"Sometimes, I wonder myself." Naruto admitted. "I try not to think about it, though. No use thinking about what if's am I right?"

Sarutobi and Akane nodded at that. _Naruto, I've got news for you._

"Who's there?" Sarutobi was suddenly on alert.

"King Kai?" Naruto asked.

_Who else, kid?_ The voice said. _I finally got the go. You'll be welcome to come to otherworld so I can teach you what Goku couldn't._

"Actually, what he learned from you, won't really help me much. Sure the Spirit Bomb would help, but that's not something I'd need just yet."

_Didn't he tell you that it's better to be prepared?_

"Actually, that was me." Akane said. "Goku normally charged in, kicked ass, saved a few lives and left."

_Your point?_

"Don't bother, Akane. It's useless to bother arguing with him. Goku could never win one with him, and he's one of the few to ever make him laugh." Naruto told her.

_Oh? And you think you could do any better?_

"Why don't you check out what happened 4 months, 2 weeks, and 3 days ago to the Hyuuga Clan? If you can do that, see the results."

"Wait, that was you?" Sarutobi asked.

"You expect anyone else?" Naruto asked. "I'm the second best prankster in the village. The best happens to be right there." He pointed at Akane. "My skill is below hers. She could make anything from a harmless prank, to a gut wrenching, pride insulting prank. Those tend to be the worst she does, but following the same thing, she could easily kill someone. That's one of the many specialties of the Kitsune."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "Anyway, since I'm already a Genin, I think its time I take the Lava Monkeys up on their offer now."

Akane looked at him. "Are you sure about this?"

"They did say that once I become a Ninja the offer would be valid. Or if I don't make it into the Ninja ranks by 14, I'd be able to then, and become a mercenary."

_Oh. Before I forget, I doubt Akane told you, but there has been talk about someone coming back to life among the Kais. Your name has come up several times, as well as someone named Kushina. I still have no clue why you two are involved._

"Kushina Uzumaki is my mother." Naruto said. "And she died the day I was born."

_I'll look her up, and see what became of her, as I still don't know myself. I'll let you know when I can._

"Then go 1on1 Telepathy instead of Area of effect, and hope I'm not on a mission, or training with the Lava Monkeys." Naruto replied. "Any other time is good."

_Noted. Talk to you later!_

Naruto sighed. "Akane, this is something I'd be doing solo. You'll have to dispel while this goes on. Jiji, I'll try to be back the day before Team Placements. If I could make a suggestion, though: Sasuke, myself, and Sakura would make a good team. We know each other's strengths, well aside from the things I've kept secret from everyone, and I can cover their weaknesses. Konohagakure thrives on teamwork, so what would you think?"

Sarutobi nodded. "I'll take that into consideration."

Naruto nodded. He looked at Akane, who nodded and dispelled. "See you later Jiji." he channeled Chakra into the seal on his shoulder blade. He disappeared in 3 seconds.

-Whirlpool Island, Jungle-

Naruto popped in, right in front of Gondaba. "Hey, Gondaba. Been a while, hasn't it?"

"**That it has, Naruto. I take it you are finally ready to sign for the summoning?"**

"That's why I'm here." Naruto replied. Gondaba nodded, and looked at one of his subordinates.

"**I'll get it, sir."** The monkey said before leaving and coming back with a big scroll.

"**Sign your name in blood, and put your finger prints on one hand, the same hand you signed with right below it."** Gondaba said, as Naruto did just that.

"Alright now what?" Naruto asked.

Gondaba explained the Summoning Jutsu. Naruto nodded. He bit his thumb to make it bleed again, went through the handsigns that he was shown, and slammed the hand on the ground. Gondayu appeared in front of him.

"**Naruto? Did you just summon me?"**

"Hey, Gondayu." Naruto replied. "Yeah, I did. Finally signed."

Gondaba nodded. **"Alright, now try to summon me. I would take about 3 times as much as him usually."**

Naruto nodded, and did the same summoning Gondaba successfully. **"Good. Now know one thing. If you summon me outside our realm, then I will truly be 20 stories tall, and you will likely be on my head."**

"Good to know. Anything I should work on regarding the Lava Monkeys? I may know a lot about the Uzumaki Clan, but I know little about you guys, your abilities, aside from Lava Jutsu, stories, and possible combinations." Naruto admitted.

"**Curious are we?"**

"I'm just trying to prepare for anything." Naruto replied. "I will admit that curiosity is a part of it, but only a small margin."

"**Gondayu, I believe it is time we explain just what we can do, since he signed with us."** Gondaba said. **"Also know that you will not be able to sign another Summoning Contract. Summons don't work well together."**

"I understand. That means I can't go for my father's summoning contract. The Toads." Naruto replied. "A shame, really. But who am I to judge?"

"**If you can convince them to allow it, I will have no problems as long as you summon from us both from time to time."**

Naruto smiled. "Thanks for the thought. I'd have to think about that, and I've got some time before that could happen. For now, I'll focus on working in tandem with you guys, and worry about the toads later."

"**Then let's begin."** Gondayu said.

-1 week later-

Naruto was walking up to the Academy, and came across Sakura. "Hey, Sakura. What's up?"

"Naruto, there you are!" Sakura said, as she ran up to him. "Where were you the past week?"

"I was out of the village training." Naruto said. "Today is the day we drop our masks for good. You remember that talk we had near the beginning of the Academy?"

"How could I forget?" Sakura replied. "So, we're going to pull all the stops?"

"As many as possible." Naruto told her. They reached the Academy gates. "Well, let's find out what team we're on."

-in the classroom-

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke sat in a row near the center. Iruka walked in, and people were wondering what happened to Mizuki.

One of the graduates asked about it. "Mizuki was branded a traitor and was captured... after a severe beating." He looked at Naruto.

"Severe beating is an understatement, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Aside from that, he wouldn't be able to have any kids. Ever." The males in the classroom grabbed their groins in phantom pain. Sasuke didn't, but instead smirked.

"What did you do? Cut, bash, or something else?"

"Me? I didn't do that. You've both met Akane. She did it. Crushed it and I got word that it was jammed so far in, he might be considered a female, now." Naruto smirked.

Sakura took that moment to giggle at the claim, and Sasuke chuckled at that. "That guy probably had it coming."

"That's an understatement." Naruto said, before turning to Iruka. "Can we continue?"

Iruka nodded. "Alright, listen for your name, and your teammates." Iruka called off the names. Teams 1-6 were filled with people that weren't important to most others. "Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno," Both of them instantly got a devilish smirk on their faces, scaring Sasuke for a second, hoping he wasn't going to be at the receiving end of a prank by both of them. "And Sasuke Uchiha." He instantly lost any fear he had, knowing that this team was going to kick ass. "Normally, we'd have the rookie of the year, which was Naruto, with the bottom of the class, and the best Kunoichi, but this team itself was a request of the Hokage as a First Strike team, if needed. I'd say they have that covered."

They all nodded. "Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame." The 3 nodded, but Hinata's head stayed down.

"Team 9 is still in circulation. Team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akimichi." Iruka closed his book. "Your Jounin Senseis will be here shortly. I wish you all luck."

A few people came in, one that Naruto recognized as Asuma Sarutobi. The sash on his hip was a dead giveaway. "Team 10, BBQ restaurant. 10 minutes." Chouji shouted in happiness.

Naruto noticed the female of the group. "Team 8, you're with me." He tuned her out after that. He had already placed her as the Genjutsu Mistress, and Konoha's Ice Queen, Kurenai Yuuhi.

It only took 10 minutes and Team 7 was the last one in here. Iruka was still there, if only to keep them company. "Iruka-sensei, I think you should let us talk amongst ourselves. We'll be good, and I won't set up a trap for the next person to come in here after we leave... Provided it's not Kakashi Hatake that's our sensei. If it is, then I've got the perfect prank for him, one that can get us information, and blackmail, that no one else could get."

"How will you know if it's him?" Iruka asked.

"You leave that to me. I know what his Chakra feels like, and I know that he's late to anything short of an A-rank mission, or war council." Naruto replied. "I'm good."

Iruka shrugged. "Alright. I'll leave you to it. Get me a picture of the result, if you please."

"I plan on it." Naruto smirked.

Naruto unsealed a Go board, and played Sasuke. They played for two hours. "It's been two hours, and he's still not here. That means it's Kakashi. No doubt about that. Sakura, Sasuke, No-stakes Poker?"

They nodded and played a bit. The trap was set, already, and they continued playing. It was a total of 3 hours before the door opened, and he stuck his head through. The trap went off, he was hanging upside down, his mask missing. "Okay, what the hell?" He said.

"Don't be so late next time, and you won't get the pictures of your true face posted on every billboard in the village." Naruto said holding up a picture that Kakashi would normally have deemed forbidden to take, but he managed to get, anyway. He also pulled Kakashi's mask from his sleeve. "Also, I've got your mask, so if you want it back, don't say you hate us, and no bullshitting on the introductions."

Naruto snapped his fingers, and Kakashi fell to the ground. "Okay, you 3 will be interesting group. Roof 5 minutes."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura decided to walk up there... on the outside of the wall. They could all walk up the wall, and made it up there at the same time Naruto did.

Kakashi saw them climb over the railing. "Well, let's introduce ourselves."

"Why don't you go first?" Sakura asked. "You know, show us how it's done."

_'And this is the smart one?'_ "Alright then. My name is Kakashi Hatake, My likes are my own, and I don't like to talk about my dislikes. My hobbies are personal," He patted his pouch when he said that. "And my dream... I haven't had one in a while." he pointed at Sakura. "You're first."

Sakura nodded. "My name is Sakura Haruno. My likes... I'd say are Naruto, foxes and monkeys. Don't ask me why, though. My dislikes... I'd say those who judge without knowing any of the facts. Hobbies... I won't go into that. My Dream is to become the best Trap maker possible."

"Blondie, you're up."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes... well, you know pranking is one of them. Everyone does. Aside from that, Lava Baths, and Ramen. There aren't many things I dislike, but Ignorance and Arrogance are of those I can't stand. Honestly? I'm glad those stuck up Uchihas went down. They held the top spot on both of those lists. Now they're a lot more tolerable, and I hold no hate towards the remainder of them. My hobbies... Not going into them, as you would know that one with ease, along with Meditation. My dream... Actually I have two, should one be made impossible. The first one is to become Hokage. The second is to restore Whirlpool country to its former glory. Either way it goes, I intend to restore the Uzumaki Clan."

"Duck butt." Kakashi said.

"Sasuke Uchiha, few likes, more dislikes, my only hobby, I'm not sharing. My dream? I don't have one. I have an ambition. I will restore the honor of the Uchiha Clan within the village. The old Uchiha Clan made too many mistakes, and now we have a chance to correct them. I'm taking that chance for all it's worth."

_'Okay, this is a weird group. None of the report match up... okay, except Sasuke. Naruto seems to worry me with the Lava Bath thing.'_ "Okay, before we go any further I have one question for Naruto. What did you mean by Lava Bath? That should be dangerous."

"For me? Not really. I've gone swimming in a partially active volcano. It'll never blow its top, but it won't stay dormant. As such the Lava stays at the same level no matter what. After a while, you get used to it."

"Where is this volcano?" Kakashi asked.

"Whirlpool Country." Naruto replied. "Yes, I've been there. No, I can't take you there. The Volcano itself is only accessible if the inhabitants of that area allow you into their village. I'm the first one in 30 or so years to go in without trouble, and only because I'm an Uzumaki."

"Is there any way for me to see it?"

"There is, but you'd have to gain their trust. My trust will not work. Proxy or not. Oh, and you can ask Yuugao Uzuki about it. She knows I'm telling the truth, and she once saw me jump in from 20 feet above the surface. Good times." Naruto remembered.

"Alright, meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow for your Genin Test." Kakashi said, earning a surprised look from Sasuke, but an indifferent look from Sakura and Naruto.

"What do you mean Genin Test? I thought we were already Genin."

"I kind of saw this coming." Naruto said. "I mean, when you think about it, the Graduation Exam last week was a little too easy, if you ask me."

"Okay, I'll admit I saw it coming, but I didn't find a reason why I did." Sakura admitted. "Though, Naruto's point would work."

Kakashi looked at the two. _'Okay, they really are as smart as the records claim.'_

"Tomorrow, Training Ground 7, 0700. And don't eat breakfast. You'll puke if you do." Kakashi left in a Shunshin.

Naruto got up. "Well, that's that. Now here's the jist of it. He's likely to try and split us up by having us fight with each other over some objective. As for the no breakfast piece: I'm good for maybe 5 more days. I won't need to eat anything during that time." He pulled out a bag and got 2 beans out. "Eat one tonight, and you won't have to worry about breakfast tomorrow. Or lunch. Or dinner. For 9 or 10 days. Normally depends on what you do."

"One bean can do all that?" Sasuke asked.

"All that and more. I've been growing them for a while. They are better than soldier pills for several reasons, but that thing can probably keep an Akimichi full for 8 days, give or take a few hours. You know how much they eat, right? I keep them for emergency issues, but this is something we can use to our advantage." Naruto explained. They both took one and ate it.

They instantly felt full. "Rumor has it one can go on a diet with these. That's a common misconception. You won't lose weight with these alone. You'd have to exercise still." Naruto said. "Sakura, have you been allowing your eyes to adjust when your weights are off?" A nod. "And Sasuke, what about your skills?"

"I'm good. If he pulls something I can't handle, then I'm going there, and using what I can. It's got 2 in each still." Sasuke said.

"Alright. See you guys tomorrow. I'm going to do a few things first." Naruto replied. "Later." He fazed out.

-The next day-

Several Jounin were in the Hokage's Tower, standing in front of the Hokage himself. "The new Genin teams. Pass or Fail. Report."

"Team 1: fail."

"Team 2: fail."

"Team 3: fail."

A few seconds later, it was Kakashi's turn. Everyone waited for the inevitable Fail. "Team 7: Pass."

That caught a few people off guard. "I was wondering if they were going to catch what you were doing. Looks like taking the suggestion was a good idea." Sarutobi stated, causing eyes to turn.

"Good idea?" Kakashi asked. "They almost killed me 8 times before the end of it all. And even then, they not only had the bells, but Naruto held a small flame underneath my signed, Limited Edition Icha Icha Paradise!" he paused noticing the snickers. "Aside from that, the test was over in 20 minutes. They had 2 hours. They all hid, but it didn't take long for them to charge."

"It was probably because of the Uchiha." One of the Jounin said.

"No. They all worked on it. From the start." Kakashi glared at him. "What, exactly, happened?"

-Flashback-

_Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sitting next to the stumps in Training Ground 7. Kakashi came in 3 hours later. That's 10:00 AM._

_There were no complaints. "Well, since we're all here, let me explain the rules." Kakashi pulled out 2 bells. "Your objective is to obtain these bells. Whoever doesn't get one will fail and be sent back to the academy. They will also go without lunch." He waited for growls but didn't hear any. "Also, you must come at me with the Intent to kill. Otherwise, you won't get the bells."_

_Naruto sighed. "I'm not going that far. I may be the only one here that powerful, but I can keep up with Gai in a straight Taijutsu match, at below 1% strength. That's without enhancements. I would squash you like a bug. These two may not be able to, but we're gonna need a sensei, so I'll have tone it down."_

"_Say that after you've gotten a bell. The alarm is set to noon." Kakashi retorted. "Begin!" All 3 hid._

"_So, they've got stealth down." Kakashi mused. "Far better than I thought. Sakura and Sasuke, I can barely sense them. They're both hidden highly well. Naruto..." He had to dodge a punch. It was only his War trained instincts that saved him from being hit by Naruto. "So, you're obviously good at masking your presence."_

"_You do realize that you're talking to someone who managed to dye the entire Hyuuga Clan Underwear another color, 3 times, in broad daylight, right?" Naruto said, as he went for a kick to his head, only for him to duck._

_Kakashi was hard pressed to avoid getting hit. He knew that he wasn't kidding about his claim to keep up with Gai. He jumped back. "Alright, Ninja skill 1: Taijutsu. You've got that down, obviously."_

_Naruto smirked at this. Kakashi was grabbed at the ankles the moment he finished. He was pulled into the ground, only to be disappear into smoke. "Shadow Clone." Naruto mused. Sakura came out. "So what now?"_

"_Plan B." Naruto replied._

"_Alright." Sakura said before they both fazed out._

_Kakashi saw this and found Sasuke. "What do you know? You ditch them, and come after me."_

"_Oh, I was just wondering something." Kakashi started. "Why..." he was cut off when he saw a Yellow Light, that only made him jump back the moment he saw it. For a split second, he thought he saw his old Sensei. Sasuke smirked at this, and went through a few handsigns. "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu!"_

_A Giant fireball flew towards Kakashi, who disappeared. Sakura and Naruto knew otherwise, and Sakura punched the ground, releasing a shitload of Chakra on impact. Kakashi was found in the rubble, shellshocked. "Ninjutsu, done." Naruto said. They all disappeared, and Kakashi didn't know why. He couldn't feel the effects of a Genjutsu, but couldn't sense them anywhere._

_It didn't take long for them to appear on his radar, and they were behind him. Sasuke and Sakura had a bell each. "So, it looks like Naruto's the one heading back to the Academy."_

"_Not quite." Naruto pulled out a familiar orange book, and held it over his other hand, which was covered in fire. Kakashi was in alarm. "We got the bells with ease, and only had to resort to our second plan, of the 9 we had. Tell me. Did you feel the effects of Sakura's Genjutsu, which she learned from Akane?"_

"_There wasn't a Genjutsu. I would've picked it up." Kakashi retorted._

"_When she said he wouldn't pick it up, she wasn't kidding." Sakura said._

"_That's the wonder of Kitsune Illusions. Few humans, short of Jinchuuriki, can tell the difference between a Kitsune Illusion, and reality. I wonder how Kurenai Yuuhi would handle one of them." He mused._

"_As for Sasuke, he has a bell, but didn't do anything." Kakashi said._

"_Not quite." Naruto said._

_Sasuke continued from there. "The plan was to get you to go underground, so Sakura can reveal your location with one well aimed smack. If you didn't notice, I got you underground with my Grand Fireball Jutsu. While you were in shock at what happened, Sakura cast that same Kitsune Illusion, and good job on that by the way, and we disappeared from your sight."_

"_I used the same one myself, instead of letting her do so for me." Naruto said. "We each got a bell while you were still in shock, and I grabbed this book, which I believe is a Rare copy. We win this round."_

_Kakashi was surprised at the sheer tactics used. "Alright then. You fail." Kakashi said, earning looks of surprise. "You fail because you did things no other team could ever do. And that my friends," He paused. "Is pass the bell test."_

_Cue multiple facefaults. Kakashi chuckled. "Sorry but I couldn't resist. Tomorrow we begin missions as Team Kakashi."_

-Flashback over-

"As you can see, their teamwork is above and beyond all expectations." Kakashi told them.

"Well then, let's continue with the others."

"Team 8: Pass." Kurenai, Konoha's Ice Queen, said.

"Team 10: Pass." Asuma stated.

"Alright. It looks like the one that was requested, the Tracking Team, and the Second Generation Ino-Shika-Cho Squads are the only ones that passed." Sarutobi said.

"Lord Hokage, if I may?" Kakashi said. Sarutobi looked at him.

"Go ahead."

"It appears as though Naruto Uzumaki has a tail." Kakashi said, shocking everyone in the room, aside from Sarutobi who expected it.

"So he finally showed it to you?"

"And his teammates." Kakashi commented. "What gets me is that it's a Monkey tail, not a fox tail. There's a distinct difference between the two." This sent confusion throughout the entire place. "It's what he did with it that gets me, though."

"What did he do?" Sarutobi asked, suddenly worried.

"He tripped me with it, and I didn't even sense it coming, danger sense or not. As I was going down it struck me in a place I'm not going to mention... but I will say I'll have some trouble taking a piss for a few days." Kakashi commented on his own sentence.

The guys in the room grabbed their groins in phantom pain.

"Okay, that's enough of that." Sarutobi said after letting everyone compose themselves. "Everyone that failed their teams will have a week off before resuming their normal duties. Dismissed."

Everyone left in a Shunshin, aside from Kakashi. "He said he would kill me if he went all out. I didn't doubt him, considering the fact he's gone up against Gai in Taijutsu alone, and kept up with him. This is a well known fact, he's a Taijutsu Beast. The Orange Beast of Konohagakure."

"You thought he used Hiraishin during your test, didn't you?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, he did use it, but I didn't find any seals for him to use."

"He doesn't know which seals are required for it. He doesn't know the Hiraishin. For him, that was pure speed, combined with a glow that only he can accomplish." Sarutobi told him. "Not once has he gone for it, and he doesn't seem to need it either. His speed is far beyond that of anything else, as he can emulate the Hiraishin with pure speed."

"How can that be possible?"

"He's done so before, but rarely. I've only caught it once, and asked him about it myself. Also, if he pulls out a Bo Staff, be careful of it."

"Anything else I should be wary of?" Kakashi asked.

"2 things. If he is surrounded by a Golden Aura, and pissed off, make sure the others don't do anything. It would be suicide for me to go up against him when he's like that. And that's in my prime. I only have one piece of advice to give you: Never piss him off."

"And the other?"

"His jutsu. He didn't use any in your fight, did he?" Kakashi shook his head. "Well, I know he has Fire, Earth, Wind and Lava Jutsu. Aside from that he has had training that would put Gai's regiment to shame. I only got a brief explanation. To go through that at 6 years old... I don't want to know how he lived through it."

"He can use Lava Element?" Kakashi asked.

"He also can use Dust Element, but he has no training there, whatsoever." Sarutobi said.

"Okay, I can help there. I managed to copy a few during the last war. I could try to teach him to use it." Kakashi replied.

"Very well." Sarutobi said. "Dismissed."

Kakashi left. _'Naruto, just what did you do with the Lava Monkeys this past week?'_ Sarutobi thought.

-3 days later-

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for Kakashi. "Okay, so what the hell is going on here? And why is he always late?"

"Mourning." Naruto said. "I heard about his Genin Team, and one of his teammates gave his life to save Kakashi, resulting in his transplanted left eye." they both looked at him. "I took the liberty of going through a few medical records. Apparently, his left eye is that of Obito Uchiha, whose eye would work, but the nerve connections were shot. The eye itself is kept as a Sharingan, since he can't turn it off, or it won't turn back on. That's why his headband is over that eye."

"When was this?" Sasuke asked.

"The last Great Ninja War. It was before we were born, and he was on my father's team. My father taught him." Naruto said, before turning to the nearby post.

Kakashi appeared there seconds later. "Yo."

"Don't make an excuse as to why you're late." Naruto said. "And by the way, I still have the picture."

Kakashi winced. "Okay, there are no missions today so..."

"We're going to work on something I think is necessary." Naruto said, causing everyone to look at him. "They're going to need to learn how to resist a massive amount of Bloodlust and Killing Intent. If something goes wrong on a C-rank and it gets upgraded, we can still continue, but if we get paralyzed due to fear from either one we'll freeze up, and become helpless."

Kakashi nodded at that. "Those kinds of situations are rare, but it could help."

"Alright then. Training Ground 44. Be at the south side in 1 hour. And Kakashi, you're coming as well, and you better not be late. Otherwise, you'll be getting my Power Pole up your ass and sent sky high. You have been warned." Naruto looked at the others and they all nodded. He fazed out.

"This is going to require a lot more paperwork." Kakashi mused. "Alright. We might want to head over there. As in, right now."

They all nodded, knowing that Kakashi would get it if he were late.

-1 hour later-

Team Kakashi was now just outside a Forested Area surrounded by a fence. "Welcome to Training Ground 44. AKA the Forest of Death."

"Why did you choose this place?" Kakashi asked. "No one in their right mind would go in there."

"That's one reason, right there." Naruto said. "Another reason is the little detail about what I'm going to do. The village hates me for a reason. That same reason happens to be why I can put you through this in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm sorry, but that's supposed to be an S-class Secret." Naruto said. "All you need to know is that once you can withstand a certain level of KI, you'll be prepared for even an S-rank rogue's KI."

"Are you sure you can control it?" Kakashi asked.

"I've fought at 4-tails for 3 hours, and didn't lose a shred of my humanity. In enhanced Gravity, and Resistor Seals set at level 32. What does that tell you?" Naruto countered. After a few seconds, he nodded. "Any way to suppress it so the Village doesn't realize what's going on?"

"Why else do you think I chose this place for that?" Naruto asked. "This place has a reputation. 4 tails is a bit much, as everyone in the village would feel that... Unless it was inside of a Barrier. That's why there was a 1 hour delay. I had to set up a big enough area for this. On the inside, one will feel the full force of it, while on the outside, it'll just blend in with the rest of it."

"Clever." Kakashi said. "Okay then, where is it?"

Naruto nodded. "Stay behind me, and try to keep up." Naruto jumped over the fence, prompting the others to follow. He kept at a slow speed, so the others could keep up. It didn't take long before they came to a clearing.

"Here we are." Naruto beamed. His face soon turned serious. "And now to begin." Naruto went through several handsigns, and each of them were paralyzed in place.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi shouted.

"This is the first step." Naruto said. "Those seal arrays you are currently in happen to be mixed with 1-tail of Youki each. Your goal is to get out of it. It will constantly emit Killing Intent as if it were an actual threat to your life. Kakashi, yours is more halfway between 1 and 2 tails."

Sasuke and Sakura noticed this, but they couldn't move at all. Naruto took out a book, sat down, and began to read. They were like this for several hours, and Sasuke was starting to reach for a Kunai. Kakashi was already out.

"No injuries, Sasuke." Naruto said without looking up from his book. "You cannot rely on a gimmick such as that. You have to get out of it under your own willpower."

"I can't..." His voice was shaky at best.

"Those are two words that I don't know the meaning of." Naruto said. "Another phrase I don't know the meaning of is Give up."

Sakura managed to get out after 6 hours. Sasuke was still trapped, but was able to move a bit. Sakura was panting heavily. "Looks like Sakura is out. Kakashi is out as well."

Sasuke was still struggling. Naruto closed his book and deactivated the seals, causing Sasuke to fall to his knees. "Alright that's enough for today. Don't want you to go insane."

Sasuke sat down, waiting for the effects to subside. Naruto spoke up. "I take it they got worse after a while, Sasuke?" A nod. "Well, then you've got a lot more to learn than you thought."

Sakura and Kakashi turned to him. "Those seals only had 1 to 2 tails of Youki in them. However, Sasuke's was 3 times as powerful as Kakashi's. Do you want to know why this is?"

"Why?" Sasuke got out.

"It's because you hold too many regrets. Too many negative thoughts on your mind. That increased the effects due to the seal itself. I went through the same thing, and it did the same to me. After a while, the effects didn't increase. Do you want to know why?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi looked at him. "I think we'd all like to know the answer to that."

"It's because I learned to forgive and forget. I made peace with what I've done, and those that have passed on. I have no regrets about any actions I've done. It's apparent that you haven't." Naruto told Sasuke. "That's why the effects were beyond Kakashi's. Your own thoughts were amplifying it."

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Kakashi asked.

"Because Killing Intent feeds off of Negative Emotions, and enhances them. It's not a widely known fact. That's why it's a feared technique. It enhances your own Negative thoughts, and turns it into fear which you feel. That's why Goku doesn't feel anything, even with 7 tails of Youki staring him straight in the face. Not to mention the Bloodlust involved. He may have been scared, but he knows how to push past it, and not regret what he does. He is considered Pure of Heart, and a true warrior. He always has been. Of course, it helps that hes been through worse, but that's besides the point. He holds no negative thoughts."

Sasuke looked into his eyes and saw the seriousness in them, despite the somewhat laid back tone of voice. "How much did mine go to?"

"3 tails." Naruto told him. "There was only 1 tail of Youki in there, but the effects you felt were from 3 tails. In order for that much of a boost, you regret a lot of things. You probably never learned to forgive, or forget. I could go on, but you get the idea."

Sasuke sighed in relief. "How can I get rid of those negative thoughts?"

"I can't answer that." Naruto admitted. "Only you can. However, I can give you one way to find out just what the cause is. Meditation is the best thing you can use to find it."

Sasuke nodded. "I think I should get past all of that before I go for this again."

"We're doing this again in 1 week." Naruto said. "Sakura, you're being upgraded to the same level Kakashi was at today."

Sakura nodded. Naruto turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi, you got a Water Jutsu to fill a hole?"

"Why?"

"I figure we should relax for a bit before heading back." Naruto told him. "The animals will not be able to enter this clearing with the barriers still active, unless they are summoned in here."

"I have a few." Naruto nodded at that and went a bit away from them. He performed a Jutsu making a pretty big hole, about 3 feet deep. "This one is for you and Sasuke. There will be two others, one for Sakura, since she's female, and one for me, since I'm going to go for a different fluid for this." He made a Shadow Clone. "He will take you to the place that was picked out for her, and make the hole." Naruto turned to his clone. "Once you do, bring Akane here, and have her stick with Sakura. Keep her company."

"Sure thing, Boss." The clone said, as Kakashi nodded. The first one was filled with water, which Naruto heated up. Kakashi and the Clone left for another spot. Kakashi came back, but without the Clone. "Sakura, your hot spring awaits you."

Naruto nodded. Naruto got a fair distance from them and made another hole, filling it with Lava. He stripped to his boxers and got in. Kakashi had a clone walk up to him. "When you said Lava doesn't hurt you, you weren't kidding."

"I did say Lava Baths were something I like. Did you doubt me?" Naruto asked, a little too relaxed.

"Yeah, at first. Now, I don't." Kakashi admitted. "Good idea making the wall for Sakura. I can't even see any spots to look in there."

"Aside from the door, which can only be opened from the inside, or by me alone, you won't be able to get in there. What's more is, it won't hinder the air, so she's good." Naruto said. "There are no ways to peek at her like that. Or Akane for that matter, who is currently in there."

Kakashi shrugged and dispelled. They were like this for an hour, and the others got out. "Naruto, we're leaving." Kakashi said.

"You guys can go on ahead. I'll be here for another few hours." Naruto said. "Akane, I don't think I need to tell you why. You know how I get with Lava baths."

"Yeah, I know." She admitted. "Just be back home by 9:00."

"Will do." Naruto eased into the Lava, and they all left. He got back on time, but was seconds from being late.

-elsewhere-

A Red haired female was sitting on a lake meditating. She was wearing nothing more than a Kimono, that didn't hide her figure. A pudgy man with Blue Skin, 2 antennae, a black Robe, and sunglasses walked up to the lake.

"Excuse me miss." The blue man asked. The woman opened up her eyes, got up, and walked towards him.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Kushina Uzumaki, would you?" The man asked.

"That I am." She replied.

"I've been hearing rumors of someone going down to Earth sometime soon. Your name, along with the name Naruto Uzumaki came up several times. I was wondering if you knew about this."

"I do, and it has been confirmed. However, I still have to wait a while for it to happen. I've got about 1 month there before I am allowed to go back. It's full life, not one day like most. Some guy called Shenron told me this." Kushina said. "Naruto happens to be my son."

"Then your son already knows of me. One of my past students has been taking care of him as a father. I'll put it to you this way. The village he lives in is filled with idiots. At least he manages to liven things up." the man chuckled.

"What did he manage to do?"

"Are you familiar with the Hyuuga clan?" Kushina nodded. "Well here's one thing I saw him do." He went into the details. Kushina looked at him for a moment. They both cracked up laughing.

"Oh, that is rich!" She calmed down enough to speak normally. "He did something good with his life, though not what I expected. At least he got the stuck up bastards, who have little to no idea of how to treat family."

"I'm gonna have to agree with you there. I haven't seen family treated that badly in several millenia." He replied. "He didn't even get in trouble for it, either. No one caught him in an Orange Jumpsuit, in broad daylight."

"Okay, how the hell does he pull that off?" Kushina asked.

"Don't ask me. Ask him when you get there." The man turned around. "I hope you find happiness with him again." He walked off, and she went back to meditating on the lake. _'I will find you, my son. Whether you accept me as a mother or not, I will find you, and I will protect you.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

Okay, what did you think of the end? Kushina getting revived? Question is: where will she appear? When will she find Naruto? Why do I ask so many questions?

Found out later, on Son Naruto.

(Music Plays)


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so things are heating up. Did not expect a reaction in person by a friend who read it online.

Dice, I am completely aware that you want this to continue. However, and this is for everyone, know that I have other stories to work on. Therefore, I will not only work on this one story, but all of those I can. Namely, Star Force: Reborn! and this one. I am not sure how to proceed with Uzumaki Heritage, and as such, and trying to develop Ideas for it.

For those of you who have read my other stories before, Dragon Flight is on hold, but may be discontinued. The fact of the matter is:

I can't handle a harem for too long, as I lose interest quickly.

Absolute Control is also on hold due to this reason. It's just not my style. Because of this, I may discontinue them both. I haven't done anything since September 9th with Absolute Control, and nothing on Dragon Flight since August 11th.

Kitsune Warrior, no new ideas have come. Not even with Itachi's fight.

I am currently deliberating whether or not to continue those particular stories.

On with the Chapter!

**Chapter 6**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were in the Forest of Death for their usual Killing Intent training. Sakura managed to get through 4 tails of Youki, Kakashi has gone to 5.

Sasuke managed to do otherwise after 2 sessions. He activated his Sharingan unconsciously. As such, it made it a lot easier to overcome it. In fact, he did something the others couldn't do. He turned the KI into his own weapon.

This was made apparent when he used a Jutsu while affected by it, and it came out Thrice as powerful as usual. This was the Fourth Session, and as such, the last one for a while. They had been at it for a little under a month, now.

"Alright, guys. Here's the final judgment." Naruto said, releasing everyone. "Kakashi, your experience in a war helped you progress faster than the others. You have already tasted it, and even stood up to the Kyuubi no Yoko herself. You were good before all of this."

He turned to Sakura. "Sakura, you had little to no experience with anything of the like. Yet you progressed extremely fast. Especially for one as innocent as you. However, you pushed past it, and managed to get past any thoughts plaguing your mind."

He then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, you're another case altogether. It's one thing to feel Killing Intent, and another concept to emit it. However, you have managed neither of these." Sakura looked at Naruto in surprise. "The goal of this was to get you used to an opponent's Killing Intent. After you awakened the Sharingan, something different happened with you. You didn't push past it. Instead, you harnessed it. You are the first in several centuries that has been able to do this. Not even Goku has been able to do that. You can use that to your advantage, should your opponent try to psyche you out."

Sasuke looked smug. "Don't get too cocky, Sasuke." Naruto warned him. "You may be able to harness it, but there is still the chance they could overload you with it, and thereby making you too dangerous to be around, or worse. Turning an opponent's Killing Intent into your own weapon is a useful skill. However, you need to learn to control it after you harness it. That is where you lack currently."

"What good will that do?" Sasuke asked.

"If you had no control over Fire, and you tried to use a powerful Fire Jutsu, what would happen?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought about it, and shrugged. "It would backfire, and you'd hurt yourself more than your intended target."

"Meaning if you can't control something, you'll end up doing something you don't want to do." Kakashi added.

"Exactly." Naruto finished.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and was surprised for a second. "Is that why you're so powerful?"

"Yes and No." Naruto replied. "Yes in the fact that I can control it. No, in the fact that control is only a part of it."

"Then what's the other part of it?" Sakura asked.

"Extreme Training. Things that would even kill Kakashi in moderation. All at the age of 6. If not for the fact I heal extremely fast, and after every near death experience my strength nearly doubles, then I wouldn't be anywhere near as strong as I am now. I have several gifts, none of which are completely able to be controlled. One of them happens to be sentient, so controlling that one is out of the question. The rest I have some control over. Training myself into the ground every day, that pushed me a lot farther than I have gone here."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded at this. Kakashi was skeptical. "How would you do that?"

"Kakashi-sensei, this is something that you should already know. The regeneration has to deal with an S-class secret, so I can't reveal anything there." Seeing Kakashi nod, he continued. "In regards to the getting stronger after healing from an injury, that happens to be in my blood, and that same trait happens to give me my tail." Naruto wiggled his tail. "It's because of those two facts that I got that much stronger, however, if I didn't learn to control my newfound strength, it would be useless."

They all nodded. "Aside from Sasuke, your training with Killing Intent is over for the time being."

"Why only me?"

"Because as I said, you need to learn to control what you can do. They've already gotten to the point that they will need to be at for a low S-rank ninja. You just need to control what you harness, and not let it control you. That's what you'll be working on from here on out." Naruto told him.

"Kakashi-sensei, you're taking the reigns from here with normal training, while I work with Sasuke individually with this particular ability." Naruto said.

Kakashi eye smiled. "Well, it's good to know someone is a lot more knowledgeable than most his age. You are truly a Genius."

"Not really." Naruto said. "Considering the fact I've been an Orphan for some time, I wouldn't be this good without my Guardians. They taught me most of this stuff." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, tomorrow we're going to try for a C-rank. See what happens." Kakashi said.

-the next day-

Team 7 was in the Mission Briefing room.

"Lord Hokage, I believe my team is ready for a C-rank." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, you must be joking." Iruka retorted. "Your team has only a month of experience. They can't possibly be ready for a C-rank."

"Iruka." Sarutobi said. "Kakashi, what led to this decision?"

"Several factors, including one that I believe may give them a bit more experience regarding real time application of something they've been going through." Kakashi stated. "They'll need a somewhat safe outlet for it, so I believe a C-rank is in order."

Sarutobi thought about it. "Very well. I will give you a low C-rank mission. There is someone that could use some protecting. One that would seem appropriate."

"Who is it, Lord Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Send him in."

A man that looked half drunk walked in. "What, they're sending kids nowadays? What's with the Blondie, though? He couldn't possibly be fast enough to move with those..."

He was cut off when Naruto appeared behind him. "I can move plenty fast, thank you very much. We happen to be one of the best teams you can get. I happen to be more powerful than the leader of our village. The only reason I'm so low in rank is because of rules and laws. Otherwise I would've been Hokage years ago, if not for a lack of leading experience."

The man turned around, and jumped back. "How did you get back there?"

"Simple. I walked." Naruto said. "Without a sound, and beyond the normal capabilities of the Human eye, of course. Hey Sasuke?"

"No, I still can't keep up." Sasuke replied, his Sharingan active. "Not even with Sharingan."

"And the Sharingan is said to be able to not only analyze one's opponent, but able to see things that are moving up to Thrice as fast as usual. Four times as fast when fully matured. What does that tell you?" Naruto continued.

The man just nodded. "Then at least I know you're capable. My name is Tazuna, and I'm a bridge builder from Wave Country. I need you to get me back safely, so I can finish it."

"Meet at the North Gate in one hour." Kakashi told his team. "I'll see you then. Tazuna, you should stick with me until then."

-30 minutes later-

Naruto was reading a book next to the gate.

_Hey kid. I got some news for ya._ The voice of King Kai said, catching Naruto's attention.

"King Kai? What's up?"

_I just found out that your mother is scheduled to return to life in 3 days. It appears she'll end up in Wave Country, at least that's what I've heard._

"And by the looks of things, I'll be reaching Wave Country about that time, anyway."

_First mission out of the village?_

"Yeah." Naruto sighed. "Can you tell me if something's going on over in Wave Country? Something tells me this mission is beyond the scope of a C-rank."

_Ok, give me a minute._ After 2 minutes, King Kai spoke again. _Kid, that place has got it bad._

"How bad?"

_Has Goku told you about Frieza?_

"Yeah."

_That bad, just on a smaller scale. It's limited to that country, and the one causing it seems to be a rich guy named Gato. Come to think of it, a guy came by from that same country a few years ago._

"Did you find out anything from him?"

_Apparently this Gato guy bought up everything in the Country. He's got enough money to put the Hyuuga Clan to shame._

"Ouch. Looks like I was right. This mission goes far beyond our scope." Naruto paused. "That's good for us. It means we can truly put our skills to the test."

_Good luck, kid. Not like you'll need it._

"I won't. But my team will." Naruto was wearing his Burnt Orange Jumpsuit, the Power Pole on his back, and he jumped off, seeing Sasuke and Sakura. "Hey guys, no matter what happens, we should continue with the mission."

"You find out something bad will happen?" Sakura asked.

"More like has happened." Naruto replied. "Wave country is basically under siege by some Rich guy. The way I see it, Tazuna is the final Life Line of his country right now. We should help out regardless of the dangers involved."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "Thanks for letting us know. Any advice?"

"Be careful of Mist, and Water Jutsu. Use all of your senses, not just your eyes. If you can't see them, smell them or hear them, listen to the wind instead. That will point you in the right direction."

"I've been working on a Sensory Jutsu that allows me to see through the ground. It'll help." Sakura admitted.

"It will, unless our opponent is walking on the water. Then it's useless to use that." Naruto paused. "Can you tell if something is a Clone with that Jutsu?"

"I think so, why?"

Naruto was silent as he looked towards the Monument. "See if there's a Clone of me on top of the Hokage Monument. Sandaime's head."

Sakura nodded, and did so. No handsigns, but found out. "Yeah. It seems to be made of Lava, though." She paused. "Wait, Lava?"

"Lava Clone. I just made it, and that's where I put it. Nice huh?" Naruto asked. "That will come in handy, Water Walking or not, as long as we stay on the shore. Although, I'll stick to the wind. That's my department."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded. They waited for a bit longer. Kakashi was only 5 minutes late, and Tazuna was with him. "Alright team. Let's move out." Kakashi said.

"Before we do, I have to talk to Tazuna about something in private." Naruto said. "Over here." They went behind a tree. "Okay, I know this Mission is far beyond the capabilities of Normal Genin. Just know that no matter what happens, I'm going on. My teammates are vaguely aware of the situation, and they agree."

"How did you learn of it?" Tazuna asked, somewhat surprised.

"I've got friends." Naruto replied. "Gato is not going to be a threat after this mission. Besides, I think this is perfect for us. We need some real time experience, and this will help."

"Are you sure about this? I mean, shouldn't you tell your Hokage?"

"If I did, he'd immediately up the rank, and take us off the mission. I have a feeling you wouldn't be able to afford it, and that's why you lied about it. Am I right?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "Then we're in an agreement."

Tazuna nodded his thanks. They walked back and nodded to Kakashi, signaling that they were ready.

About 30 minutes after they left, the ninja noticed the puddle, and thought something. Kakashi was thinking something was wrong with the mission.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had the same thought. _'It begins when they attack.'_ Naruto went on though. _'They suck at Genjutsu, though.'_

Kakashi lowered his guard, and two people came out of the Puddle, shredding Kakashi to bits.

"One down." One of them said, as they charged the bridge builder. Sakura threw something at them. It looked like a Red Rubber Ball.

As they tried to dodge it, it exploded sending them in different directions, the chain pulling them back together. Sasuke pulled a Shuriken and a Kunai and pinned the chain to a tree.

Naruto summoned a Shadow clone and punched them both towards the tree before they could detach from the chain.

"Nice Job, Sakura." Naruto said. "New toy?"

"More like old toy. The thing wasn't just an incendiary, you know?" Sakura replied. "It had some of the Multipurpose Gas in it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "Okay, that was just weird."

"Hey!" Sakura shouted. Naruto's clone tied them both up.

"I only say that because you could've gone a lot worse."

"I had to use it somewhere, you know?" Sakura retorted.

"True." Naruto looked at them both. "Demon Brothers... Well, this is surprising."

Kakashi came out of the bushes. Tazuna was a little surprised at this. "Tazuna, these two are far above the level my students should be capable of."

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, but..."

"Kakashi-sensei, let it go." Naruto said. "I've known about the situation in Wave. They have it bad, and his bridge is the last lifeline of the entire Country. Sasuke and Sakura have already agreed that we will continue the mission regardless of what happens."

"This mission has gone off the scope. You do realize that, right?"

"I've known it was beyond the capabilities of the Average Genin. But remember what I said before we began with my training?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi then remembered. "You knew this would happen, didn't you?"

"I've learned to trust my gut with things, and found out the situation in Wave. They need help, and we're the ones to do it."

"I'll have to send for back-up then."

"No need. The back-up is already here." Naruto said. "I think it's time you find out where my guardians go when no one can find them." He made a handsign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu: Goku! Akane!" There were two plumes of Smoke. Akane and Goku both appeared, shocking everyone there.

Kakashi was staring at them. "Okay, what just happened?"

"I basically summoned them from my mindscape, by giving them a Shadow Clone for a body. It's a lot more sturdy, and it's more like a real body, that will only dispel when killed like they would normally, they dispel, or I dispel them. Then they basically return to my mind. That's why they've been my guardians since before I knew of them. They were helping me all my life from behind the scenes until I was 5."

Sasuke, Kakashi, and Tazuna were in shock at the information. Sakura wasn't shocked, just a tad surprised. "I can't say I'm not surprised, but I kind of expected something like that. Just not to that extent." Sakura admitted.

They all looked at her, and they all nodded. "Alright, let's continue." Naruto said. "However, the positioning will change to accommodate the change in lineup. Goku and I will cover from above." Goku nodded.

"Kakashi, you've got the back right side. Sakura the back left. Sasuke, you take point. This is a Delta Formation." They all nodded.

"What about me?" Akane asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stealth, and hidden backup." Naruto replied. "Your job is basically to stay hidden and aid us from the rear if needed."

"Nice plans. How do you know they will work?" Kakashi asked. "As far as I know, no Ninja can fly."

"You obviously didn't take into account my entire skill set. I don't just have Chakra. I've got Ki, as well. With that, I can fly. Goku is the one that taught me how to fly, so what does that tell you?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi sighed. "How long can you stay airborne?"

"A few days, probably. I'd fall if I fell asleep, though." Naruto replied.

"I used to meditate while Airborne. I'm good." Goku replied. "Why?"

"Just checking." Kakashi said. "We're moving on."

"Right." They all nodded. Goku, Naruto and Akane disappeared, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi got into position.

-3 days later-

The group was standing in front of a small boat. "I won't be able to take all of you." The boatman said.

"Don't worry." Kakashi said. "Sasuke, Sakura, you two stick to the boat. Akane..."

"I'm scouting ahead with Water Walking." Akane said, earning a nod from Kakashi.

"We're sticking to the skies." Naruto told him, Goku nodding in agreement.

"Alright then, I'll be in the boat as well." Kakashi said. Akane was already gone.

Goku and Naruto nodded as they jumped up, but didn't come down.

Sakura noticed something off about the mist. "Kakashi-sensei. There's something strange about this mist."

Sasuke took notice of the statement, and activated his Sharingan. _'Faint trace of Chakra. Just barely visible, even to the Sharingan. Clever.'_ "She right. It's not natural."

Kakashi nodded at that. "Make sure you're ready for anything."

They came up to the bridge, and went under it. No one said anything, though. They then landed on the beach. "This is as far as I go, Tazuna."

"Thank you." Tazuna said.

"Get the bridge done, and that will be enough thanks." The man replied.

Goku and Naruto were already in the area. "About time you guys made it." Naruto said.

They all nodded. "Tazuna, we should move. Now." Goku said, causing him to nod. Goku felt 3 others in the area, aside from Akane. They all felt Killing Intent. Sasuke started drawing from it, and managed to pinpoint it.

Naruto then yelled. "Everyone, GET DOWN!" They didn't need to be told twice. Kakashi pulled Tazuna down, while the rest took a dive. Akane was still watching, knowing that they were alright.

A giant sword lodged itself into a tree, and a man landed on it. "I see why the Demon Brothers lost." The man chuckled. "Sharingan no Kakashi."

"Zabuza Momochi." Kakashi said, malice in his voice.

"Ex-member of the Kirigakure's Seven Swordsmen." Naruto continued. "Wields the Head Cleaver, and master of the Silent Killing Technique. Nicknamed the Demon of the Hidden Mist, due to several targets slaughtered, and a little event that caused the end of the Bloody Mist Graduation Exam."

Kakashi stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I read a few Bingo books. He was in a few of the more recent ones. I also saw your name in there, Kakashi-sensei. I figured you'd be a good choice for us when I heard about your reputation, regardless of the Tardiness regarding unimportant things in your mind." Naruto added. "Kakashi Hatake. The one who copied 1,000 Jutsu. I just hope there are some Dust Jutsu in that list."

"There are, but we'll work on that later." Kakashi said, reaching for his headband. He pulled it up, and opened the eye. He had a fully matured Sharingan.

One thought went through his head. _'Obito, this is our moment.'_

Naruto drew his Power Pole. "Kakashi-sensei, I'd like to take a whack at him. See if my Bojutsu is good enough."

"Why not? I'll watch out for Tazuna." Kakashi replied.

"Like you could beat me." He made a handsign. "Ninpo: Hidden Mist Jutsu." The mist thickened, cutting off the visibility.

Naruto did not waver, nor did the others. "This is gonna be fun."

Naruto didn't move. He then heard something over by Tazuna. _'Power Pole extend.'_ The Staff hit Zabuza in the chest, making him turn into water. "You'll have to try better than that, Zabuza." The pole was back to it's original Length.

"Alright, kid. What gives? You didn't even move." Zabuza's voice was everywhere. Naruto smirked.

"Nice trick with your voice." Naruto commented. "Too bad, your pathetic dose of Killing Intent is useless. I've seen worse."

"Oh really?"

"And I've done worse." Naruto then shot his Killing Intent to 4 tails, without drawing on the Chakra. Zabuza was sweating, but no one noticed.

"Kid, you're playing a dangerous game. One I'd be glad to finish!" It was that moment that a Clone charged him. Naruto was about to defend, but heard a metal on metal clang.

_'Wait... That's not Akane. This isn't her Chakra. Then who is it?'_

"No one hurts my son." Naruto then tensed when he heard that. It was distinctly female.

Kakashi recognized it, as did Akane, who was about to intervene, until she heard it.

"Thanks for the help, but I didn't need it." Naruto said, holding his arm up, palm face up. "This is something I came up with. You might want to move... Kushina Uzumaki." There was a lot of wind picking up, and the mist started to dissolve. "Fuuton! Wind Shuriken!" He then threw a Fuuma Shuriken made of Wind Chakra, cutting the Water Clone that was in a dead lock with Kushina, and continued to go towards Zabuza, who dodged it.

"Okay, that was new." Kakashi said.

Goku was instantly next to him. "Naru, did you just mimic the Destructo Disk with Wind Chakra?"

"Yeah, I did." Naruto replied. "But that's not all I've got, as you know."

"Kushina, Akane, Naruto." Goku said. "Let's kick some butt."

"Right!" was the simultaneous call. Zabuza went for a Jutsu. "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile!"

Kushina mirrored him perfectly, and they crashed into each other. Akane was soon on him. "Katon: Phoenix Fox Flare!" A Phoenix shaped fireball went straight towards him.

"Suiton: Water Wall!" Zabuza was instantly covered.

Goku launched a few Energy Waves, Zabuza tried dodging them. Naruto was waiting for him, though. "Yoton: Lava Bullet!" He spit out a ball of Lava, and it hit dead on.

"The hell?" Zabuza shouted. He was then knocked back by the Power Pole in Naruto's hands, and landed at the edge of a tree.

Kushina walked towards him, sword in her hand. "As I said before. Nobody hurts my son and lives."

It was at that point several Senbon flew in and hit Zabuza. 2 hit the neck, 1 hit the left elbow pressure point, and another one hit him in the chest. Kushina looked at them. "You were right, he wouldn't live." A kid in a mask was then next to him. "I got here while you were fighting him, but I did stay back because there was nothing I could do at the moment."

Kushina pointed her sword a the Unknown Ninja. "Why not? Hunter Ninja could get an opening within seconds, and still go on unhindered."

"I'll admit I am still new to the Hunter Ninja business." The boy said. "I may have a lot of skill, but the way you were facing off, there wasn't a single opening I could take advantage of without hitting any of you in the process. They closed too quickly for me to intervene."

Kushina sheathed her sword. "Then we shall leave you be." She looked at Kakashi, whose headband was down again. He nodded. "Let's move on. Let him take care of his job." They all walked off.

The Ninja and Zabuza then left the area in a Shunshin.

-Tazuna's place, an hour later-

Everyone was sitting in a circle on the floor of a Room. Kakashi was eying Kushina, trying to make sense of it all. It was too silent.

Naruto decided to break it. "So, you really are my mother, huh?"

Kushina looked at him and nodded. "You may think I abandoned you, but..."

"That's not it." Naruto replied. "I'm just surprised you're here after dying. Then again, it could be worse."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked. "As far as I know, you've never known about your parents."

"I've known since I was 5." A thought occurred to Naruto. "Did you sign with the Lava Monkeys?"

"You already know about them?" Kushina asked, clearly surprised.

"Know about them?" Naruto asked. "I've already signed. I did so right after taking out a fresh Rogue. He was locked up, but as far as I know, he's still alive... and he can't have any children."

"I made sure of that, Kushina." Akane said. "I know it's really you, because only you could have _that_ Chakra in you."

"I didn't think I'd still have it, since I was dead." Kushina admitted. "I guess it helps that you were sealed in me, isn't it? You know my Chakra better than anyone... And yes, Naruto, I did."

Sasuke and Sakura just stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"I died for 2 reasons." Kushina said, before holding up her hands to count them. "One was because she was removed. She had been sealed in me since my birth. The other reason is because I had very little chakra after the birth to make sure she didn't hurt anyone she didn't want to hurt. My husband, though kept secret, was able to seal her into my son. His son." She looked at Naruto. "And the fact that he looks like his father... I can't say a lot of people would like him for that alone."

"They didn't like me for being Akane's Jailer. I gave her some freedom by letting her use a Shadow Clone. No one knows who she really is except the Old Man Hokage, and Ayame."

"Wait. Ayame knows?" Sakura asked. "Why her?"

"Ayame is one of the few that never thought I was her. I kind of shut Mizuki up with my tail, since he did think I was her... and he wanted to kill me. She actually did want to kill him. She didn't. If that were the case, then why should I?"

"Because people like him won't change." Goku said. "If you ask me, you did the right thing by letting him live, but it could come back to bite you in the ass. Frieza did the same thing. I'm not sure if it's a bad thing that very few actually care for you, because those few are hard for him to take out to get back at you."

Kakashi was eying Akane dangerously. "Why are you outside the seal? If that were the case Naruto should be dead."

"He's not, because, in a way, I'm not." Akane admitted. "This may be his Shadow Clone, but it has none of his Chakra in it. It's all mine. I'm basically here, and still I'm in there. The one in there just so happens to be unconscious while I'm out here. It's a loophole in the seal that we found, and make excellent use of."

Kushina looked at her, but nodded all the same. "The way it was put allowed your Youki to mix with his Chakra. As such, he could use your Chakra to make a single Shadow Clone, and send your consciousness into it, allowing you to use it as your own. Very Clever. It shows you're a Kitsune."

"Actually, it was his idea." Akane admitted. "I swear, he picked up more than your fiery temper, and stubbornness. He also got your Chakra, and your way of thinking. He also has his father's way of learning Jutsu in record time."

Kushina giggled at that. "True. He was a genius in more ways than one." She looked at him. "I would've thought you'd go for a sword though."

"The Power Pole was once Goku's." Naruto said. "He said he was going to consider me his own son, so he gave it to me, along with his family heirloom."

"It's still at the Lookout." Goku said. "He has no intentions of bringing it into the village. I actually agree with his reasons, though. They'd think he stole it from somewhere, and then take it, only to sell to someone else."

"Civilians are too ignorant for their own good." Kushina added. "I think I could knock them down a few pegs when we get back."

They all nodded. A boy came in. "Hey Grandpa, who are they?"

"They're the ones who got me home without a scratch, no matter the odds against them." Tazuna told him. "Inari, if I were you, I'd definitely respect the Blonde haired one."

"Why? They're just gonna die if they go against Gato." The kid, Inari, replied.

"Because that one has done things not even your father could've done. If my guess is right, he's better than Kaiza."

"From what I know of Kaiza, he's courageous. Always has been. He went out with no regrets." Kushina said.

"What do you know about him?" Inari shouted.

"I was dead until a few hours ago. I ended up nearby, and then helped Tazuna get back. Kaiza already gave me the information on Gato. I know full well what we're up against, and against all of us, his Mercenaries don't stand a chance. This is considering the fact we've got 3 people here that can destroy planets with Relative Ease," Kakashi's eye widened. "Along with someone that can could easily cause a Tsunami with a flick of her wrist." Akane's eyes narrowed, and Naruto sent her a glare. "Then we've got an A-class Ninja, who has been through war, and suffered heavy losses." Kakashi closed his eye. "Out of all of us, Sasuke and Sakura are the weakest here, and they can handle about 40 Normal Bandits that can't use Chakra. 10 if the bandits do."

Inari was silenced by the glare Kushina gave him during all that. "If I say anything specific on any of them, then you would either pass out, piss yourself and then pass out, or probably do even worse. The latter will not apply to Sasuke or Sakura, but the others here? We all apply."

Inari gulped. He didn't even want to think about it. Then he did something no one thought he would do. "What did he do?" Inari asked, pointing at Naruto.

"Me?" Naruto asked. "Hmm... I've killed maybe 80 something shit-stains to protect our village, and wasn't affected in the slightest, due to a quote that I once heard from Akane. Goku even agreed with it."

Inari was shocked. "I don't want to talk about how many I've killed, because you'd either think I was lying, or you'd want to kill yourself so I couldn't, so I'm not going there." Akane added. She was so calm about it, Tazuna was surprised.

"The only kills I made were necessary to protect what I care about. That is life, and to do so, some had to die. Oh, and by the way, I really did destroy a few planets. The fact that the one who was trying to kill everyone, and those he didn't were turned into mind slaves, I managed to reverse what he did, get them all out of there, kill the guy, restore the planet they were from, and get rid of what shouldn't have been there in the first place. Said place being the Planet that he had them move to before I could stop him. In the end, only one life was lost, and that was him. Another got absorbed into his other half, so no one can count that as a death. Everyone else got out without a scratch." Goku said.

"Right now, the only people in a 300 mile radius that could do any of that are in this room." Naruto said. "and I'm one of them. I'm actually weaker than Goku or Akane, but I'm closing in on Akane fast. Goku's still a step above her. Several steps actually, but I could still destroy the planet if I wanted to."

"Actually, Naruto, Akane isn't the other one that has you beat." Kushina said. "I may have been dead, but I never stopped training. However, it wasn't chakra I was training with."

Goku's eyes widened. "You learned about Ki?"

"Yes. And it was from and old friend of yours, Goku." Kushina replied. "His name was Pikkon, I think."

"Oh crap, he taught you about Ki?" Goku asked. "That is not good."

"Why not?"

"Did he teach you his Thunder Flash Attack?" Goku asked, getting a nod. "Don't use it in a real fight. I has one major flaw in it."

"I noticed, and I corrected that flaw for my own use." Kushina admitted. "Basically, I draw on both Chakra and Ki and use it like that. The opening for it is gone, and it's a straight forward assault."

This caused Goku to look confused, and then he went Super Sayian. "I'd like to test out how well he taught you. Naruto, you mind if I borrow the Power Pole? I think we can allow Weapons and Ki, but no Jutsu. Those that originally used Ki, such as Destructo Disk, are not considered Jutsu. As long as Ki is the only energy involved in the original making, meaning the Thunder Flash Attack is allowed, then it may be used. No originally Chakra-based techniques, which is what we call Jutsu. Elemental Jutsu is something that only uses Chakra, usually."

Naruto nodded and and handed it to him. "I think the fight would be better suited elsewhere, though. Think you can get us as far away from the Elemental Nations as possible?" he asked.

"I've got a few ideas. In fact, Planet Yardrat was said to be abandoned a long time ago, so there will be no innocent people getting in the way, and then hurt because of it."

"Don't tell me you're going all out." Akane said.

"If I have to, I'll be going Level 3. Otherwise, Level 2 is the highest I plan on going." Goku replied. "Level 4 is overkill, no matter the circumstances."

"And now you see why he has me beat. I've only reached Level 1. I haven't gotten strong enough for Level 2, and I found a way to hide from Chakra Sensors. Goku, Akane, myself, and apparently my mother, can do so."

"Why is that?" Kakashi asked, thoroughly surprised.

"Ki." Akane said. "If Ninja Sensors could detect Ki levels, then they would pass out after coming within 5 miles of Naruto. How do you think he managed to get into the Hyuuga Clan Estates without being noticed once? It's not just because of his information on it. The Ki itself is masking the Chakra, and the Byakugan only traces the Chakra. If they can't find the Chakra, they can't see it. Major flaw of the Byakugan."

"If I learn Ki, would that make me better than before?"

"No, Sasuke. You won't be learning Ki." Naruto said, earning a glare. "You've already got something else to draw on. Killing Intent. Once you have that mastered, you can handle the bigger threats. A lot of Ninja unintentionally leak Killing Intent, especially the more powerful ones. All of them but one can draw on up to 5 tails worth. You've gotten to 4 tails, and can use it in your Jutsu. You don't need Ki, and your body isn't likely to be able to use it until years from now."

"How can he draw on Killing Intent for Jutsu?" Kushina asked, a little confused. "I mean the worst its ever used for is illusions that show the targets death."

"I trained them to resist and eventually become Immune to high levels of Killing Intent through a special seal of the Uzumaki Clan, which I figure you should know about." Naruto replied.

"Which one? I can't place it as a training seal, or something like that." Kushina asked.

"The Chakra Holding Seal." Naruto replied. "Before you say anything about it not being able to do that, then think again." Kushina's jaw was open, about to speak, but then closed her mouth, silently telling him to continue. "I managed to draw on the Killing Intent and Bloodlust of Akane's Chakra without pulling on the Chakra itself. After that, I sealed them both but without the Chakra in a certain level. Basically I sealed the side effects of the Chakra without the Chakra itself, and it still took it."

"Huh. I never thought of that." Kushina said, somewhat surprised. "You really smarter than most."

"I would've gone for an IQ test a while back, but no one would've gone for it." Akane replied. "Besides, it's not his usual brain that came up with that." Kushina looked at her.

"Then what was it?"

"His prankster side." Akane replied, causing Sakura and Kakashi to widen their eyes... or eye in Kakashi's case. "What's more is: in the village, there is a trio of pranksters that top the Sannin in their respective specialties. Tsunade with her Medical Jutsu, Jiraiya with sealing, and Orochimaru with his Kenjutsu. In fact, last time I saw you, he had you outclassed in pranking by 4 times the skill. This was when we left the village."

Sakura suddenly had a grin on her face that Sasuke was immediately aware of. "Sakura, what are you planning?"

"Nothing yet." Sakura said, completely calm, but Naruto caught her look at him.

"You really want to tell her?" Naruto asked. "I mean, considering the fact that at least 90% of those events were completely unsolved, with no suspects, due to no evidence whatsoever, I think you'd want to be a bit more secret for a while longer."

"I think we all would like to know." Kushina said, leveling her gaze at her son. He saw that the gaze said "Tell me or you will regret it".

"Alright then." Naruto deadpanned. "Kakashi-sensei, how many incidents fall under that category?"

"Over 600. No one in the ANBU could make heads or tails of them. A lot of people suspected you, but no one could prove it, with no evidence being at the scene." Kakashi said.

"Huh. A lot less than I thought." Naruto replied. "How many of them went cold?"

"All 1,633 of them. Those are the only ones that were still being inspected for any clues whatsoever." Kakashi replied. "And this does not include the 644 that were still being investigated when I became your sensei."

Naruto, Sakura, and Akane got identical smirks on all of them.

"Out of all of them, I did 921." Akane said.

"I did maybe 210." Sakura added.

"The rest was me." Naruto finished.

Sasuke then looked at Kushina. "And now you know why I get scared when any one of them gets that grin on them. And if all three of them give the same person that grin after they do something..." he trailed off.

"Let me guess." Kushina said. "They'll wish they had died?" Sasuke nodded in cold sweat. "My son's a natural prankster. Why am I not surprised? Akane..."

"No, I didn't teach him anything. I think it's because of you, Minato and me, though." Kushina thought for a moment, and nodded. "No one else knew it, but Minato and I were the Prank King and Queen of Konohagakure. Anyone tried pulling a prank, we got them in one, and they never see it coming. He had just become Hokage when they stopped altogether. To this day, no one has known about it."

"And being your son," Kakashi realized. "He inherited that trait from both of you..."

"And being around a Kitsune, who happen to have the best pranksters in the Demon realms, even better than Yoko, he's bound to have the best skills, whether I teach him or not." Akane added.

Kakashi eyed her warily. "They're the same thing, aren't they?"

Akane shook her head. "Maybe in Human perspective they are, but in actuality, they aren't. Kitsune are a lot more playful, while Yoko are a lot more rotten, and willingly corrupted. My Kitsune form is what I tend to go into, but if something gets me pissed off enough, that form is more of a Yoko than a Kitsune. I'm the only Kitsune that has been on both sides, and that's only because of my Status being the Guardian of the Land of Fire. For me, it all depends on my mood."

"Did you tell him about that night?" Kushina asked. "You know, the night of his birth?" Akane nodded. "Did you tell him why it happened?" Another nod. "How has he fared with the knowledge?"

"Better than I thought." Akane admitted. "I half-expected him to go crazy, insane, mad with the power he has, or even worse. A lot better than I thought, as he wasn't even fazed by it."

Tazuna was still in the room, but Tsunami and Inari were gone. He spoke up though. "What exactly could've happened that would make him turn out that bad?"

"For someone who hadn't done the things I have, or been an Uzumaki with a drive, they would've committed suicide after maybe 3 hours. If not, turned into a revenge driven asshole, pardon my language, or worse." Naruto said.

Kushina blinked once, and then nodded. "No better word to describe it?"

"There is, but it's worse." Naruto replied, before blinking. "Actually, I can think of one word to describe it better without an obscenity, but only those that have heard about what he's done would be able to make the connection."

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"Orochimaru." Kushina, Akane, and Kakashi all narrowed their eyes at the name. Sasuke and Sakura were indifferent at it, but Sakura knew it had to be bad, figuring the way he described it better. "I figure all but Sasuke and Tazuna can see the real problem behind that. Sakura probably has an idea, though."

Those 3 nodded. The others looked at him. "Why would it be that bad?" Kakashi asked.

"Are you aware of why he left the village?" Naruto asked, earning a confused look. "He left for the simple fact that what he wanted he couldn't get in the village. That is every Jutsu known to man. By proxy, he'd want immortality. Driven by this, and a sick pleasure to harm his comrades, he left the one place that couldn't help him. That is Konohagakure, and by now he would want to destroy it. I'd be wary of him, if nothing else."

"And that is something I'd stop myself." Akane added. "The guy is an utter bastard that doesn't know the meaning of the word Friendship, and doesn't care to learn about it." She paused. "Also, how many Uzumaki were good at Gambling before they were, you know..."

"Almost every one." Kushina replied. "In death, only one Uzumaki never won against anything other than an Uzumaki. The reason for this is because she never gambled. Mito was crazy, but she had the right idea."

"Ah, my first container. She never liked Gambling, as back then, she didn't have the time, or patience for it." Akane replied. "My memory of her is sketchy at best, though."

"She still remembers you, and is a little sorry about what happened to you back then. Not much choice otherwise. Same with Naru. Me, no one but myself and those I told about you in the first place felt sorry for you." Akane nodded at this. Naruto then looked out the window. "Naruto, what is it?"

Everyone looked at him, as his eyes narrowed. "Zabuza..." Kakashi caught the malevolent tone, and the hidden meaning behind it.

"That kid helped him didn't he?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, and his heart is actually still pure." Naruto replied. "That's what gets me about the whole situation now. Why would someone as pure as that kid, want to help someone like Zabuza?"

"Could he have a similar situation to you?" Goku asked. "I mean, it is possible."

Naruto thought about it. "Could be. Zabuza's likely to be a week before he can attack again, though. We're safe for the time being."

Kakashi nodded. "But now he knows about you using Lava and Wind Jutsu. He's not stupid, so he knows you should be able to use Earth and Fire as well."

Naruto nodded at that. "He still doesn't know anything about Ki and me being able to use it." Everyone nodded.

"Akane, has he been able to access a Fourth element?" Kushina asked.

"Not yet. Earth was awakened when he started learning Lava, and he naturally had Fire and Wind. Fire due to me, and Wind due to you. Without me or the Lava Monkeys, wind would be all he had." Akane replied. "Which one are you thinking about?"

"I'm not sure, but I think it would be a good idea for him to learn about Lightning. That is Kakashi's natural element, after all." Kushina replied, causing Kakashi's visible eye to narrow. "The only reason he can still go for it, is because of his Uzumaki Blood. They always have the potential to unlock 4 of the 5 Elements. After that, the Fifth Element is permanently lost to them. He's got Wind, Fire, and Earth. That leaves Water and Lightning, and I know how to activate both. I didn't go for lightning, but my brother, who is also dead, told me how to, and I still know."

"You know how to activate Water, then?" Naruto asked. A nod. "Would you be able to do so for someone that isn't an Uzumaki?"

"What brought this up?" Kushina asked.

"I'll tell you later. Besides, we have to make it back to the village before we can." Naruto added.

"I'll think about it, myself, then. It all depends, you know."

"Naruto, you aren't seriously thinking about..." Akane started.

"Ayame? No, not her." Naruto replied. "I got the drop on someone that wasn't able to use Chakra, and that led me to his teammate, whose cousin happens to have graduated from our class."

"The only one that has that kind of connection would be Lee, Neji, and then..." Kakashi stopped.

"Hinata. When we get back, someone's got to get her out of her Shy state. I figure some time with me would help her out, but I almost always train. She's calm, so I figured Water would be where she'd work best. Too nice to be a Kunoichi, but that's her gentle heart."

"Sounds like she's a good catch." Kushina replied.

"Thing is, her father is a stuck-up Hyuuga, and her cousin hates her for something that wasn't entirely her fault." Naruto replied.

"I remember hearing about this." Akane said. "I'll tell you about it later, Kushina. For now, we should work out a schedule for all of this. Ignore the spar for now, and focus on the task at hand." Everyone nodded.

"You two will have to up your skills." Kakashi said. "The fact of the matter is: Regardless of you both being Chuunin Level, you both lack the skills required for your level. Naruto, you'd be best training under Kushina. I know that you all have a lot of Chakra Control, so there's no problem there. You're already far beyond what you should be."

They all nodded. "Walking on water helps a lot." Sakura replied.

"For me, being a Super Sayian for a month straight helped out a lot. The only reason I left that state is because I thought it was good, but I still went for it again a week later. No one noticed when I went there either. That's when I found out that you can mask your Chakra using Ki." Naruto replied. "Using Chakra like that was strange, but I got it down. Super Sayian or not, I can walk on water, and do my morning Stretches without using Ki."

"Not to mention he's handled 4 tails of my Youki with ease a few days before that same month, and he didn't lose a shred of himself." Akane admitted. "He's able to control up to 7 tails with little problem. 8 tails... That's when the problem comes. 4 tails and he can come at me for 3 hours, combining it with Super Sayian, and this is at 6 years old. Almost 7."

"I remember that." Naruto admitted. "Not once did I lose any rational thought. Okay, I lost one. Attacking a Kyuubi level demon at Yonbi level: normally that's a suicide attempt."

Everyone nodded, even Sasuke. Tazuna didn't, since he didn't know a thing about that, but didn't really care, as they were on his side.

Akane, Goku, and Kushina nodded, and left for the roof. Naruto and Sasuke took to meditation, while Sakura and Kakashi slept.

-the next day-

Goku and Kushina walked in the front door, quite a few fish in hand. Naruto was already up. Even though it was only 7:00 AM, as was Sakura. Kakashi got up a few minutes after they came in.

Kushina saw that Naruto had been training for a while when she walked in, and had just come in himself. "Hey mom."

"Hey yourself, sweetie." Kushina replied. "You up for some Trout?"

"Just pass it over, I'll take it from there." Naruto replied, catching a few Trout a few seconds later. Naruto took out a Kunai, cut of the head cleanly, and tossed the rest up. His right arm, which held the Kunai, became a blur to the naked eye, and a bunch of Sushi came down, landing on a plate in his left hand. "Sushi anyone?"

"Do that again." Sakura said, catching his attention. "This time, without the Kunai."

Naruto smirked at that. Kushina was skeptical, until Naruto had another Trout in hand. He did the same, after applying Wind Chakra to his hand making it similar to a blade. He then tossed the fish up, but this time his arm didn't blur. No, the Wind Chakra itself was moving and only Kushina and Goku noticed. Akane woke up at this, and looked at the Kitchen, noticing that Chakra was flying around, and a fish was getting cut into pieces too quickly to be noticed.

She quickly deduced that Naruto was using Wind Chakra in order make sushi. Again. "At least he can go for different types of Sushi with different species of Fish." She caught the attention of those who were awake. Naruto still caught all the Sushi.

"Morning Akane." He replied, without turning to her, the moment all pieces were cut.

"Why are you making Sushi again?"

"Hey, it's fun, and I get to practice my precision. Wind Chakra or Kunai." Naruto replied. "Make training out of the most menial tasks, am I right?"

Akane nodded. She had gone over that particular subject long ago with Goku, before Naruto had become a Ninja. "Well, let's see how you did." Akane examined each piece. "Very precise... wait, is that what I think it is?"

"You know it." Naruto replied, as she suddenly got a hungry look on her face. "I don't like the look on your face right now."

"Not for you." Akane said, as Naruto audibly sighed in relief. "I'll separate those kinds from the others. Only a few have them from the first batch, and none from the second."

"Thanks!" Akane was extremely happy at this point. The moment he pointed them out, and then at her, she devoured them. "Those are always so good."

"Do I even want to know?" Kushina asked.

"No. I don't think you do." Naruto replied.

"Then I won't ask." She replied, as they walked out. "Goku, you'll be watching over Tazuna at the bridge. I'll work with Naruto in training his Fourth Element, and it would be his choice on which one. Either way he goes, he will be able to have training with it. Kakashi, in the morning, you'll be training Sasuke and Sakura. In the afternoon, Naruto will be working with Sasuke, as will I. Akane, throughout the day, you'll be watching over Tazuna's family. Given Gato's record, I wouldn't put it past him to set up a two layer trap, one with some hire to distract us, and the other to attack the family."

They all nod. Sasuke had gotten a smirk on his face the moment Naruto and Akane got smirks on theirs. "You planning on something humiliating if they do?"

"Yes." Was their simultaneous response.

"Then I'll leave you both to it." Kushina said. "Make sure they know of it, though. Don't want them getting caught up in it."

Naruto nodded. Akane didn't do anything, but Kushina understood the look she gave and nodded.

They all went their respective ways, and trained.

00000x00000

Chapter finished!

Nothing new. See ya next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, there's nothing much to say, other than there's a reason Zabuza survived. Those of you wondering about the circumstances regarding Kushina's revival, The main reason has to deal with Ninja like Orochimaru, Kakuzu, Hidan, and the like. Basically, people that have cheated death.

**Chapter 7**

Goku was helping on an unfinished bridge. He managed to show strength, none of the other works could believe.

After he placed a piece, the other workers started pounding away, while Goku got another piece. During lunch, Goku dived into the water, confusing a few of the workers. He came back up, and showed off the 6 foot long fish. "That's one high quality fish." One of them commented.

"Really? This is one of the smaller ones I've caught." Goku replied. "Anyway, time to cook it, Sayian Style." He tossed it up, confusing most, and fired a Ki Blast towards it. It was instantly cooked to perfection.

The workers were surprised at the taste. Tazuna looked at him. "I know you've been helping us out, but I thought you'd only be guarding."

Goku shrugged. "I'm doing both. Some low class thugs show up, I can toss the piece up, knock them out, and catch it. No sweat. No one has been coming around here, and Zabuza is still weakened. At the current rate, he wouldn't be able to attack for 5 days or so."

"Tazuna, I'm not sure why you're trusting him. Sure he's strong, but I can't help but think we're prolonging the inevitable." One of the workers said.

"Nothing is completely inevitable." Goku said. "Even death can be stopped. I should know, having died twice."

"Wait. Twice?" Tazuna asked. "Isn't that far fetched?"

"Consider this: I can fly, and can destroy planets with ease. Do you really think death can stop someone like that?" Goku asked. He turned his head to the forest. "In all honesty, right now, I'm supposed to be dead. The last time I ever saw my wife, was nearly 6,000 years ago. My sons, Granddaughter, heck even a friend that tried to kill me on more than one occasion, due to his pride being insulted."

The workers were surprised at this revelation. "I've always proved the impossible, possible. A low Class Sayian beating out the elite? Thought impossible. I've done it several times over. Naruto's the same way. He specializes in the impossible, as do I. Try a 14 or 15 year old kid, with nothing but a Staff that can extend to virtually any length, taking on extreme numbers, and not get a scratch. I was that kid. I was outnumbered, outgunned, and no back-up nearby. I was literally on my own. I was done with it all after 20 to 30 minutes. Another 5 minutes a few friends of mine were coming up as I was leaving. They never thought I could do all that. Yet I did."

"That's impossible."

"Impossible is just a word, my friend." Goku told the worker. "If it were impossible, then how come I lived to see the next 8 years or so, get married, and have a kid?"

The workers couldn't reply to that. "I rest my case." They finished up the entire fish. "Well, let's get back to work."

-Forests-

Naruto and Kushina were in a clearing. They looked at each other. "Alright, Naruto. I hope you've chosen your Fourth element. As we start unlocking it today."

"I was thinking Water, for balance, but then I remembered Goku saying that Lightning tends to circle a Super Sayian which they reach the second level. After everything, Lightning is what I decided to go for." Naruto replied.

Kushina nodded. She put a hand on his shoulder, and he was instantly paralyzed. Akane came into the clearing quickly. "What's going on with his Chakra?"

"Akane, you can't interfere with this. He has to get rid of the paralysis himself, with only his Chakra. It will also stop him from drawing on yours." Kushina explained. "Besides, aren't you supposed to watch over Tazuna's family?"

"I know, but there are alarm seals that will alert both me and Naruto if a threat comes up to the pier." Akane replied. "Say, have you talked with the Lava Monkeys yet?"

She shook her head, and watched as Naruto stood with his eyes closed. "I haven't tried summoning them. I'm not sure if it is possible for me to do so, since I was dead for years."

Naruto was monitoring his Chakra Flow, and ignoring everything else. _'The Electricity flowing through my Coils seem to be restricting the movement of my Chakra... No, not restricting. Resisting. It's like they're flowing in opposite directions. Wait a minute... If the flow is down low, turn around and let it grow. I didn't get it at first, but now I think I get it. Instead of forcing the flow, let them combine and flow naturally!'_ After a bit longer, Naruto found it was easier to monitor the different flows, as they were slowly combining.

It took 50 seconds before his chakra was completely with the flow, and he could still move with relative ease. "Sweet, it still works."

"You adapted quickly." Kushina stated, somewhat surprised. "How did you do it?"

"Oh, I was just watching the flow itself." Naruto then started to explain the specifics. "And once I figured that out, it was pretty smooth sailing."

"Alright. Now it's time to move on to the next step. Training it." Kushina stated. "Now that's it's active, you won't be able to learn any Jutsu from the Water Element that is above High C-rank. Meaning B-rank and higher Water Jutsu would be impossible for you to use. This means that some of my favorite Jutsu, you can't learn. They're all High A-class or S-class Water Element. Although... There is one that I can teach you. But I'd only use it when you're up against at least 500 opponents, on your own. It's one that I wouldn't suggest using unless you know you're out-manned, outgunned, and out of options. It falls under a category that I lovingly call, Wide Scale Destruction Jutsu. Or WSDJ for short."

"You really think that I could use that effectively?" Naruto asked. "I mean, it's obviously powerful, but I doubt I could use it properly."

"You can, and the Lava Monkeys know of it. The only reason I could use it myself is because of the Lava Element, and I was a Jinchuuriki myself." Kushina said.

"Wait a minute, Kushina!" Akane shouted. "You're not seriously thinking about teaching him _THAT_ Jutsu, are you?"

"Why not?" She asked. "He could definitely use it because you're sealed in him."

"Have you forgotten the consequences of that Jutsu, should he use it?" Akane was suddenly frantic.

"Akane? Why is it so bad?" Naruto asked.

"You want to know why she was so feared when she was utterly pissed off?" Akane asked. "That same Jutsu, she used it in the last great war, and this is after the last of her team died out. She used it, and eliminated over 800 opponents at once! Your father may hold the record officially, but Kushina has topped him several times over with that Jutsu. That was the only time she used it, and she had called upon 2 tails worth of my Youki just to use it." Akane paused. "If I were to compare it to the Kamehameha at Super Sayian 3, it wouldn't do the Jutsu justice in terms of utter annihilation."

"It's not even ranked on the Jutsu Scale, as that was the only time I used it, and no one, aside from Akane, myself and the Lava Monkeys know of its existence, but only the two of us know the full set of details for it." Kushina added. "The Ultimate Volcanic Eruption."

"Okay then... We should probably hold off on that until we're in a more remote place. Don't you think?" Naruto asked.

"Ah... point taken." Kushina replied. She thought about possible locations. "The only places I can think of are in Wind and Earth Country. No where else has enough space for it, much less the secrecy for the Jutsu."

Naruto then hatched an idea. "If we get a total of 5 or more days off, I believe I know of an area." He then looked at Kushina. "Did you learn how to fly in Other World?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Akane, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber should work, right?" Naruto asked.

"Wait a minute... You're right that would work." Akane replied. "That's why you asked if she could fly, isn't it?"

"Bingo." Naruto said, gleaming his teeth, with a thumbs up, causing Kushina to feel a shiver in her spine.

"Naruto, please tell me you didn't spend much time with Maito Gai."

"Only when I was 6. Good Taijutsu Sparring partner, if nothing else." Naruto told her. "The two of us went all out in a Training field, in front of his team a few weeks back. Taijutsu only, though. Destroyed half of it before we were done."

"Wait, you can hold your own with a Jounin in Taijutsu?" Kushina asked, surprised.

"I've got the best Martial Artist in history teaching me Taijutsu. In addition, he taught me his, Vegeta's, and even Tien's Styles. Then there's Akane's style. Mix them all up, you got my own. I didn't bother with the Uzumaki or Namikaze styles. Instead, I came up with my own. And trust me when I say, it's dangerous."

"I'd like to see it sometime." Kushina stated. "Maybe in that Time Chamber."

"Well talk about that later. For now, let's train." Naruto said.

-elsewhere in the forest-

Kakashi was in front of Sakura and Sasuke. "Alright, now that we know of your affinities, we can begin."

Sakura and Sasuke beamed at this. "Unfortunately, I wouldn't be able to help Sakura out much. I'm afraid I don't have much for your other element. In fact, I can't teach you any of it. So for now, you should work on your reserves. Sasuke, on the other hand, your other Affinities, I can help out with immensely. Lightning is my specialty, after all."

Sakura nodded, but was a little depressed. "Well, I'm not even sure how I managed to get that Third one. I thought that one was a bloodline at first."

"Come to think of it, so did I." Kakashi added. "Fire, I can help a little, but Sasuke would be a lot better there. Earth, I'm pretty good, but there are still others that are better. This," Kakashi pointed to his covered eye. "Turned me into a jack of all trades in the Ninjutsu Category."

"No surprise there." Sasuke replied. "Alright, so I'll give Sakura the basics for the Grand Fireball Jutsu, and you'll help me with Lightning style?" They both nodded in agreement.

Kushina and Naruto walked into the area. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello Naruto. You've chosen your fourth element?"

"Yeah, I did. I chose Lightning."

"Well, I found something highly interesting with Sakura's affinities." Kakashi said. "Earth, Fire, and then, for some odd reason, Lava. Then there was another piece that just expanded."

"What do you mean expanded?" Kushina asked. "I mean, if it did that..."

"What does that mean?" Naruto asked. "Quite frankly, I don't have a clue."

"Kakashi, give a piece of Chakra Paper to Naruto. Naruto, channel some of Akane's Youki into it." Kushina said, her voice saying, "Do it, or else."

They did just that, and was a little surprised at the result. It expanded. "Okay, this is not good." Naruto said, confusing Sakura.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

Naruto looked at her in sympathy. "I don't think I should tell you this. Akane would be a lot more suited to explain it than I am."

"Wait... You don't mean..."

Naruto didn't even look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, but I can't say to be honest. The only thing I can say for a fact is: you're like me."

Akane appeared in front of them. "Tazuna has just made it home. Goku is with him." They all noticed, and nodded.

"Akane, what did Naruto mean when he said I'm like him?" Sakura asked. Akane, in turn, widened her eyes.

"When was this?" Akane was serious in her tone.

"We just found out." Kushina admitted. "I'm not sure how, or which one it is."

"Well, I can find out which one, as it is not a Bijuu. That much, I am certain of." Akane said. "I know the presence of a Bijuu, sealed or not, when I see it. The only Bijuu in the area is me, and I'm actually in two places. Here and inside of Naruto. There is no Phoenix Bijuu, and that's what I'm picking up."

Akane got closer. "Then again, I never noticed it before all this. I'm actually quite surprised, to be honest."

Sakura was a little surprised. "Is it possible for me to talk to them myself?"

Akane nodded. "Kakashi, Kushina, Naruto. All other training for her must stop in its tracks, right here and now. She needs to learn meditation." She looked directly at Sakura. "When you find yourself in a place that doesn't seem anything like where you were beforehand, then you've reached the mindscape. From there, look around, and find some kind of strange power. When you find it, and are standing right in front of it, it should appear."

Sakura nodded. "How come I wasn't aware of this, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Honestly? I wasn't even aware of it." Kakashi admitted. "If anything, I doubt anyone does but those here."

"Then I believe it best kept a secret. Even from the Hokage." Naruto said. Everyone present nodded, even Kakashi. "This kind of information is for her to say anything on. If it's not her saying anything, then it will not be said."

They all started to walk back.

Dinner was a little off, as Inari told Naruto off. "You say we're not Heroes? I'm inclined to agree for all of us but one." Naruto told him.

"What are you talking about?" Inari shouted. "You're no Hero! Heroes don't exist!"

Naruto turned towards him. "The only one of us that is a true Hero, is not me. It's him." He pointed at Goku. "A True Hero doesn't need some kind of special power, or insane strength. A True Hero has courage. He has that in spades. A True Hero fights for what he believes in. He does that, and has done so all his life." Goku nodded. "A True Hero is willing to die for what he believes in. I remember you saying that happened twice, correct?"

"Yeah, that's right. I died twice, both times sacrificing myself for another's safety. Allow me to tell you a story of the first time I sacrificed myself to protect someone else." Goku stated.

He told the story about Raditz, him and Piccolo. He mentioned that his son was kidnapped, and the terms for his release. He told them what he did instead, and the result of it. "I was dead for a year, and then brought back to life to face off against the next threat. A few years later, a series of events led to something called the Cell Games. That is where I died the second time."

He went into the Cell Games, from his fight, to his sacrifice, all to prevent the Earth from being destroyed. "You see, a Hero is not just one who lives to bring courage to others. But also, is willing to fight and die for what they believe in. That way, when they do die, they don't have any regrets. The only regret I have is having to go with Shenron after I managed to defeat Omega Shenron. And believe me when I say, if there wasn't fusion, then we wouldn't be here right now. This planet, and every other Planet in, I don't know how far out, would not be around. Earth's destruction would cause a chain reaction, resulting in many more lives lost. I was the only one that stayed dead that day, and that was by my own choice."

Everyone but Naruto and Akane gasped. Kushina just had a blank look on her face. They heard the story before. "I heard that story from the North Kai. You took Cell to his planet as he was about to self-destruct. If you weren't an Uzumaki, then you were definitely impulsive. It may have been small, and only you died from that event, you still have to consider North Kai, Bubbles and that cricket thing. I can't remember his name."

"I think it was Gregory, I don't know for sure though." Goku admitted. "But then again, they were never truly alive. They ruled the dead, so to speak. The Kais did that, and I met them all at one point. I only communicate with North Kai these days. Grand Kai, nothing big enough has come. Supreme Kai, he doesn't do anything unless it requires his attention."

"I haven't met the Supreme Kai, but I have met the Grand Kai." Kushina admitted. "I did talk to Yemma. I'm surprised that I was the first to keep my body from Earth ever since your granddaughter died, a few thousand years ago. No one else has come that far. Also, I did a little research. The Sayian Gene has become so diluted, and was last seen in the Rokudo Sennin. Of which, the Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki Clans originated."

"You mean..." Naruto's eyes widened. "I have Sayian Blood in me?"

"_THAT'S_ why I didn't detect that much of a change in his DNA when Goku first talked to him. He expanded on the Sayian DNA that was already there!" Akane was actually excited.

"And you want to know the strange part? The Rokudo Sennin was a descendant of one Goku Son." Kushina added, shocking everyone present, even Akane. "Vegeta had nothing in the Rokudo Sennin's ancestry."

"Where did his descendants end up?" Goku asked, suddenly curious.

"I'm not going to say, just yet. I think we should wait for the time being. As for Inari," Kushina turned to the boy, who was still awestruck. "There are Heroes out there. You just need to find them. Heck, you could even be one! Kaiza is already somewhat disappointed at your behavior. And honestly? I don't blame him. If I were in his position, I would be, too."

Inari looked down. "I... I can't face him. Not like this. I just... I just can't do anything!"

Naruto chuckled, drawing Inari's attention. "What's so funny?"

"The fact that you said you can't do anything." Naruto replied. "Listen carefully. I was exactly like you once. Helpless, afraid, not sure whether I'd live to see another day. And that's just the tip of the iceberg. Did I sit down and cry?" Inari didn't answer. "No, I didn't. I got better. I got stronger. After I got stronger, did I try to kill anyone that wronged me? No, I didn't do that either. Why? Because revenge leads to nothing but darkness, and then off the deep end. We're doing what we're supposed to do. A ninja will have to kill sooner or later. Better it be a bad nut early on. At least then, it's justified. But for who? Me? You? The town? Everyone must be taken into account. Gato has done nothing but harm others. He will be dead by the end of this mission. Of that, I can guarantee." His eyes were serious after he mentioned revenge.

"A Hero knows what has to be done, and will do so. A True Hero will do the same, but will have no regrets in whatever comes of it." Sakura stated.

"That's exactly what Minato used to say." Kushina said, somewhat wistful.

Inari left the room. "I'm sorry... I have to think on this..."

Tsunami looked at Goku. "Did you really die twice?"

"Yeah. And you want to know the weird part? I didn't want to come back due to the fact that trouble finds me anywhere I go. Turns out Trouble found Earth anyway. I was alive again, and could raise both my sons. One of them had a daughter. That was Pan Son, my granddaughter. I came back, and stayed alive until Omega Shenron was defeated. Then I went out with Shenron, and no one knows what happened for the next 100 years. I gave a descendant of mine some advice, and left. I wasn't supposed to be around. I'm still not supposed to be around, to be honest."

Everyone sighed. Naruto went outside into the nearby forests. Kushina went out after him, but the moment she got outside, she saw the Orange Cloud. She figured it best that he let hm be for the time being. _'He's going to tell me what's on his mind later.'_

"_No, mom. I don't think that's a good idea."_

"Naruto?" Kushina asked.

"_Telepathy, mom. Don't talk out loud. I just need to clear my head. A lot of things came up that shouldn't. Also, if I find Gato's hideout, I'll let you guys know in the morning. I'd need a few C-rank Lightning Jutsu for when I return. Mind asking Kakashi about that?"_

"_Alright, my son. I'll see if I can get them. No guarantees though."_

"_I know, mom. I know."_

-the next morning, in the forests-

Naruto was lying down on the ground, a bunch of craters in the area, along with a few broken trees. A strange person came up to the area, and found her curiosity skyrocketing. She then noticed a flash of gold, and found out it was Naruto.

She walked up to him, and saw the peaceful smile on his face. _'This boy... Why does he look so peaceful in a place that looks like a massive twister hit?'_ She thought, before reaching out to his shoulder.

He immediately grabbed her wrist. "Didn't think you'd try and get me asleep, Ms. Hunter." Naruto said, opening his eyes, and looking at her.

"H-how did you..."

"I recognized your signature. My sensory abilities are far beyond that of the best Sensor Ninja." Naruto said. "I also know that Zabuza is still alive. In fact, I've known it since an hour after we left you alone."

"Then you know that I can't let you tell the others."

"Not like you have a choice in the matter, but if I wanted to, I could've killed you." Naruto added. "The only reason you're alive right now, is because I can tell your heart is actually pure." The girl tensed. "If you answer my questions, then I'll actually let you go back to Zabuza."

"Alright. I'll answer them."

"And know that if you lie, I will be able to tell." Naruto added. "First, what's your name. And I mean your true name."

"Haku. Haku Momochi."

"Why do you help Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"He is the only one that is precious to me. The only reason I'm living today."

"Why is that?" Naruto then asked, causing her to shake her head.

"I'll tell you my story, just don't cry for me when I do."

Haku then went into everything. From finding out about her bloodline, up to the point Zabuza helped her out in the beginning of a Winter that was truly the coldest one in the area on record.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, confusing her completely.

"What?" Haku had still not noticed that Naruto had loosened his grip on her.

"That's nothing compared to the life of a Jinchuuriki. Though it appears you retaliated, while I didn't. I didn't have a viable reason to retaliate. There are some that have it worse then me. What's more is, had I not intervened, one of my teammates would be a loner, with his entire clan wiped out by his own brother. That's if he survived, that is. I helped him out when I could. As for Zabuza,"

Naruto sighed before continuing. "I can understand why you want to stay with him. He's the only one that gave your life meaning, and without him, you'd feel lost, and maybe take your own life. Am I correct in my assumption?" She nodded.

"Then you would probably kill yourself right now if I told you Zabuza's chance of survival, should he go after Tazuna again." Naruto added. "There is more to him than the others know. His heart is full of doubts, and regrets. Should I turn my full wrath on him, there is no chance of his survival whatsoever. I have no wish to kill you, but if I must kill him, I will. If you take the blow, it won't matter, as it would go through you, and take him as well."

"You mean you were toying with him in that last fight?"

"Not toying, holding back." Naruto retorted. "If I had gone all out, and I landed a direct hit on the ground, the Planet would explode within minutes. I still held back even with that option out of the hat. The reason being there were others in the area that would get caught in the crossfire. If they did, they'd die of either Chakra Poisoning, or being ripped to shreds. Either one is viable."

Haku was surprised at his claim. "And you want us to break our contract with Gato?"

"Considering what I heard about him, then I wouldn't put it past him to knock Zabuza off his payroll, and hire a bunch of mercs to handle us after your already exhausted. Then he'd take out Zabuza, and probably use you as a slave. And that's the best case scenario. He's not one to like emptying his wallet, and hiring a Rogue would put a big hole in his wallet. Either drop your contract, or I'll be killing Zabuza myself, and no one from our side will interfere with me. If you get in the way, I'd probably kill you as well, and it would be a shame to kill someone so pure of heart." Naruto had an idea.

"What would you say if you could ride a cloud?" Naruto asked, more curious than anything else.

Haku, on the other hand, was confused at the question, and noticed that he let go of her hand. She didn't run though, because of the question. "I... don't know. Why?"

"Because I just thought of something." Naruto turned to the sky. "Nimbus!" An orange cloud came into the clearing. "Try and hop on. See if you can. Though, you don't need to use Chakra to stay on. In fact, I don't recommend it."

Haku looked at him strangely, but did just that. She stayed on, surprising her. "Wow..."

"See what I mean? You're pure of heart. Zabuza is filled with doubt. If Zabuza dies here, and you live on, you're welcome to stay with me. I have no intention to force you to come, as it will be your decision." Naruto said, while she looked at him. Naruto then got on the cloud himself.

"Hey Nimbus. Let's go for a ride around the skies." The cloud squeaked, and they took off. Haku hugging Naruto from behind at the sudden jerk. She didn't realize that she had a tail wrapped around her, until they were far into the air. They could see a sandstorm over in Wind Country at that point.

Haku held out a hand, finally realizing that a tail was keeping her on the cloud, and took a scoop of a nearby cloud as they passed.

"This is... Wow..." Haku said.

"By the way, I don't remember telling you my name. It's Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, looking back at her.

"Uzumaki?" Haku asked. "Isn't that the name of the Clan the Lava Monkeys helped out?"

"So you know of them too, huh?" Naruto asked, earning a nod. "And am I to assume you have a summon of some sort?"

She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I am not an official Ninja. At least, not recognized by a village. A Freelancer, I guess." Haku said. "I wouldn't be able to get a summon."

"I'm going to call Bullshit on that. Something tells me you're truly of the Koori Clan, am I correct?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Your Chakra reeks of Ice. It's their bloodline that allows them to use Hyouton." Naruto explained. "And they happen to have a Clan summon. The Tundra Monkeys."

"Where did you learn of this?"

"Lava Monkeys. My Summon." Naruto replied. "I don't use them often, but if I do, then it's obvious the opponent I'm up against is either using a Summon themselves, or they simply out do me more than I would want."

Haku was silent. "I don't know. If anyone knew, it would be my mother..." tears started welling in her eyes.

"Don't cry, Haku. You're too beautiful to scar your face with tears." Naruto said, turning around to face her completely. She then did something she never thought she would.

She hugged him, and then cried into his shoulder. Nimbus slowed down, if only to allow her time to cry her heart out. She cried for a total of 6 minutes, 22 seconds. Naruto started rubbing the center of her back to help calm her down. "It's okay. Everything will be fine." he whispered into her ears.

When she was finally calm, she held the hug. "Thank you... If he doesn't drop the contract, I won't interfere with your fight. I'll also take up your offer, under the name Haku Koori. I doubt he'd be able to get anything from dropping the contract, so he'll keep it. But what would you do if Gato came along during your fight?"

"If Zabuza is still alive, and can move, I'd tell him to get out of there. What he's been doing is not only wrong, but pisses me off. Normally, I don't let that control me, but in this case, I might act on it. Also, one thing in particular about Akane. Don't attack her. Period."

"Why not?"

"You know of the Bijuu, correct?" She nodded. "She's number 9."

"You have got to be kidding me." haku said, before pausing. "Okay, maybe you aren't."

"I wasn't. In fact, I'm her Jinchuuriki. She's only using a Clone of mine. So is Goku. The two of them seem close, but something is telling me otherwise. Almost as if they don't really like each other, or it's just one sided, you know?" Naruto added.

Haku nodded. "I am supposed to be Zabuza's tool, and I was getting some Herbs to help him heal. I kind of found you by accident."

"I heard tell of a turtle that said something wise. There are no accidents. Everything is intentional, though not always for the one at fault. I absolutely detest perverts, so if something causes me to appear as a pervert, then someone, or something was trying to do something. Probably out of Jealousy, or something of the like, you know? Why become something I can't stand?" Naruto ended up asking.

Haku giggled at that. "If he doesn't get rid of it, I'm going with you. You're too good of a person to do anything bad, but you know when it's needed. Zabuza may be close to me, but he's no longer the only thing in my life worth everything. You fit the bill. I just hope it doesn't seem like I'm using you."

"Never crossed my mind... Okay, it did, but I pushed that thought away quickly. For some reason, I doubt you'd do that."

"If it does seem like it, then please tell me. I don't want to seem like a burden to you."

"No problem... Okay, you won't really be a burden to me unless you're around and I'm pissed. If that happens, get out of the area as fast as you possibly can. Especially if an Orange Cloak appears. It comes through with Rage. The angrier I am, the more tails appear. All the way up to 9. And if it reaches the Third tail..."

"What then?"

"All hell will break loose." Naruto said, ominously. "If it goes further than that, then things are not going to be easy for anyone in the area. Survival lies on your chance to get away, which tends to be slim at best. It's easier if you have little strength, to be honest. I may have my own mind up to 7 tails, but that's only if I call on it myself. If it's rage induced, then I'd start losing my sense of reason at 4 tails, and then lose it all by the time 6 tails come."

Haku nodded. "Should I warn him about getting you mad?"

"If you do, then tell him that it would prove a bigger challenge than before. I'm not even going to go into what happens during that state." Naruto said. "Especially if I lose it."

Haku nodded. The sun was already somewhat high at this point. "Wow, we spent a lot of time up here." He looked down. "Wait, we're over Earth Country."

"You weren't watching where we were going?" Haku asked.

"I don't have to. Nimbus is sentient. He can think on his own. All I asked for was a flight. No set destination. But since we're here..." He looked around. "Aha. Nimbus, let's head over there."

They went over towards the North. They soon saw something in the sky, floating too far up to be noticed otherwise.

"Okay, call me crazy, but is that thing floating?" Haku asked.

"Sorry, but you're not crazy. That's Kami's Lookout. Or at least, that's what it's called."

-Wave Country, Tazuna's house-

Akane and Kushina were worried something happened to Naruto. They weren't in their detection range.

"Kushina? What's wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"I can't sense Naruto. He's left my range."

"Mine too." Akane added. "I can barely feel him through our link, but that's all I can feel. He's either so weak I can't sense him, and I can sense his Ki as well as Chakra, or he's left my range, meaning beyond halfway through Fire Country."

Goku came into the room. "What's with the glum mood?"

"It's Naruto." Kakashi said.

"I'm not even back for a week and I've already lost him..." Kushina was on the verge of tears.

Akane did notice something though. "Goku, why aren't you worried about him?"

"Akane, do you know where the Lookout is?"

"Over Earth Country but... No way."

"Yup. That's where he's at right now." Goku stated. "Thing is, he's not alone there. That Hunter Ninja is there as well."

"You're kidding me." Kakashi stated.

"I wish I were. I've kind of been keeping tabs on his Ki. I've got a lot wider range than you think, Akane." Goku looked up. "King Kai, can you hear me?"

_Yeah, I can hear you. If you're wondering why he's got that Hunter Ninja with him at the Lookout, well, you might want to know this. They both rode the Nimbus Cloud to get there._

"Wait... She could ride the Nimbus Cloud?" Goku asked, somewhat surprised. "but that would mean she's pure of heart."

Kakashi looked at him in confusion. "The Flying Nimbus is an Orange Cloud that can travel up to about 90 Mph. Not just anyone can ride it, though. You have to be pure of heart. I was able to ride it, but my teacher, Master Roshi, couldn't ride it. I think it's because he's a big pervert of sorts."

"Oh. That would explain a lot. But if the Hunter Ninja could ride it, then that means he's being manipulated."

_No, she's not._ King Kai told them. _She's helping him because she saved his life. Not once was she truly affiliated with any village._

"Then why did he do that?" Kakashi asked.

_Because Naruto found something in her that seemed familiar. She's Pure of Heart, sure. But that's not the only reason he brought her there. She cried into his shoulder after a while. That was quite the waterworks, if you ask me. Her own father tried to kill her._

This sent shocks through all of them. Sasuke and Sakura entered the room, as did Inari.

"What's up?" Sakura asked.

They all looked at her. "Sakura, Naruto is doing something that would seem strange, even to me. And I've been with him since birth."

_Sakura, I believe you should know that you have some competition in Haku. Who I recently found out is part of the Koori Clan, Kushina._

"You're kidding."

_Nope! She does have the Ice Bloodline, and her mother is dead. I found out from her, that she was from the Koori Clan, and as such, Haku does have her bloodline. Naruto has given her an offer to stay in Konohagakure, should Zabuza not get rid of his contract with Gato. She does not intend to fight against him. It seems as though Haku will side with Naruto if it came down to him or Zabuza._

"and if she comes to us..."

_She does not have access to the Tundra Monkey Summons. I can find them, you know._

"Please do, King Kai." Kushina added. "If we get her with her Clan's summons, and she comes with us, we'd be able to unite the 3 Monkey Summons under one Banner."

_I noticed. Hang on for a second._ It took about 50 seconds. _Found them. They're in the north. Snow Country._

"That's not a good area for Naruto to go. It's gotten quite hectic. And since he has Konohagakure's symbol on his headband, and if Dotou is still in power, then he'd try to kill him on sight."

-Kami's Lookout-

Naruto and Haku were lying down on the tile, just staring up at the sky... Okay, outer space.

"You know... I could get used to this." Haku stated, just staring up.

"It's relaxing. It makes it feel like the Universe is at peace. It never truly is though."

"But it's good to dream right?" Haku added.

"Yeah." Naruto closed his eyes. Then he heard a voice.

_Naruto, your mother was worried about you._

Said blonde shot straight up, alerting Haku. "King Kai? What do you... Damn, I forgot about them. I thought that Goku would be able to pick my Ki Signature up, even from this range."

_He did, and that's why she's not really worried. Also, I've been listening in on your conversation. And you're right. She is of the Koori Clan. Found her mother thanks to Yemma. Surname, Koori. I also took the liberty of finding the Tundra Monkeys for you both._

"You did that for me?" Haku asked.

_Of course!_ _I have to help him out somehow. My student has been taking care of him, after all._

"Well, I must thank you. At least I know someone that is close to me, and someone else that would be close." Haku said. "Naruto, if there's anything I can do to repay you..."

"Just live on. Whether it's with me, Zabuza, or on your own, live on. That's all I truly ask for." Naruto interrupted her. "It may not be a good thing to interrupt someone else, but all I really want to do is protect something. That something is Life. The more life that I help, the better I feel about myself."

_Alright then. If you get a mission to Snow Country, you should take Haku with you. That's where the Tundra Monkeys are currently._

"Thanks for the tip, King Kai." Naruto said.

_Don't mention it. Alright, you should probably head back. And take a Senzu Bean with you, Haku._

"Senzu Bean?"

"Wait, you're kidding, right?"

_No, Naruto I'm not. Goku's been helping with the Bridge and it will be done in tomorrow at the current rate. If Zabuza doesn't act soon, Gato will. He's gotten even more paranoid than Frieza did after Goku left him on Namek._

"Okay. That's bad."

_Why do you think I'm telling you this?_ King Kai asked. _Haku, take the bean that Naruto gives you to Zabuza. Once he eats it, he will be back at full strength. Head out tomorrow. I'll let the others know about this development._

"Alright. Thanks for the heads up." Naruto said, before creating a Shadow Clone to get the Beans. It came back quickly, and handed on to Haku. "Take this bean to Zabuza. Let him rest up physically until tomorrow. If he doesn't cancel the contract, come, but don't interfere. If he does, take Gato out. I already said that Gato will be dead before we are done with the Mission. I'm not going back on that."

"Alright. I'm in." Haku said. "If he doesn't make it out of there, I'll be using his Kubikiri Hocho in the event of his death. Fight in his memory, as well as for those precious to me."

"Alright. Let's do it." Naruto said, as he was enveloped in a Blue aura, while Haku jumped onto Nimbus. They both flew directly to Wave Country. Haku landed outside Zabuza's hideout, while Naruto landed outside Tazuna's place.

He went inside, only to find Tsunami in the kitchen. "I'm glad you're back, Naruto. I was surprised to hear you weren't even in the country anymore."

"Had a few things to take care of." Naruto said. "Anyway, we need to let the workers know not to show up to the bridge tomorrow."

Tazuna walked into the room. "Naruto, I can't say your little plan is smart. In fact, it's downright insane."

"I specialize in two things, strategy wise: Bat-shit Insane, and the Impossible." Naruto said, before Sakura entered the room. Kushina came behind him and hugged him.

"Mom... You didn't need to do that. I thought Goku would've told you where I was if you asked." Naruto said.

"You've gone for an Insane plan." Kushina said. "Yet I couldn't be more proud. You've learned a lot without me around, and you've matured on your own."

"I didn't do this alone. Akane and Goku were both there to help me out. But remember, this is something I have to do on my own. Although, this time," He turned to Akane. "You're going to be inside, Akane."

"What? Why?"

"Because the Cloak is only sentient with you on the inside. That's what I intend on using to get rid of Zabuza." Naruto said.

"How many?"

"4. If needed, I'll go 5, but I doubt it. I have to have some kind of control in case I get pissed off." Naruto replied.

"You mean to say..." Kushina started, before Naruto held up a hand.

"I'll be combining it with the Super Sayian. It makes it easier to bear, for some reason."

They all nodded.

-the next day-

There was a thin mist around the near complete bridge. Zabuza and Haku were waiting for Naruto to get there.

Naruto, Goku, and Tazuna came up, along with the rest of Team 7. Naruto was in front of the others, and signaled them to stop while he kept going. "I take it you gave him the Bean?" he looked at the masked Haku, who nodded. "Well then, I hope you're ready, Zabuza."

"I seriously hope you're as much of a challenge as Haku said you would be." Zabuza said, thickening the mist.

"This mist didn't work on me last time. What makes you think it will now?" Naruto asked, starting to crouch. He went Super Sayian, but got on all fours, before being engulfed in a Red orange Cloak. **"Are you ready for this?"**

"Oh, this is gonna be fun!" He drew his sword, while Haku jumped over the edge of the bridge, landing on Nimbus.

Naruto shot out a hand, and Zabuza grunted. **"3 tails, and that's all you've got?"** He disappeared, and was suddenly right in front of Zabuza, and hit him in the face. He was sent flying into the Forests. **"I really should have expected more from an A-rank rogue."** Naruto fazed out, and landed right in front of Zabuza in the forest.

"You... You're... Good... I can rest easy with Haku now." naruto stopped where he was when Zabuza said that.

"**What do you mean?"**

"I cut the contract, but Gato doesn't know about me doing this. Haku is to live on. I intend on dying here. She will get my bounty." Zabuza replied, his voice weak.

"**Then why did you attack?"**

"To see if you were worthy. You are far beyond worthy. Take care of her, when I'm... Gone..." Zabuza's Ki faded fast, and Naruto knew it.

"**One hit? That's it?"**

"_**It's the Chakra Poisoning. My Youki is harmful to anyone else. Your body has a natural immunity to it, being as I've been with you your entire life. Your Sayian Blood has also helped out in that regard. However, he is not that lucky. I'm going to disengage the Cloak. Take him back to Haku, and tell her the news."**_

Naruto did just that, after Akane got rid of the cloak. He landed on the bridge, right in front of Haku, who got rid of her mask. "Sorry about this, Haku. He died of Chakra Poisoning."

"Well, you did warn me about that. What were his last words?" haku asked.

Before he could answer, a plank hit the edge of the bridge, and Naruto got the memories of a Shadow Clone. They all turned to the new arrivals. There was a man with a cane in the front, with about 100 or so bulky men with weapons. "So, Zabuza was defeated eh?"

"Well, considering the fact he wasn't here for your goals, I can't say much for you." Naruto said, confusing everyone else. "The contract he had with you was terminated last night. You just didn't hear of it." Haku was a little surprised at that.

"but he said..."

"I'm not sure what he told you, but he did it to test me. You're welcome to come with us if you want Haku, but first," He turned back towards Gato. "You're going down."

"Wait..." Kushina said. "I've got this. Tazuna, I'm sorry if something happens to the bridge. Everyone else, get off the the bridge, NOW!" She ended up shouting at the end. Everyone but Goku, Haku and Naruto jumped onto the water around the bridge. Goku and Naruto were flying now, with Haku on Nimbus.

"_Naruto, pay close attention to this one Jutsu. It's the same one I used back in the war for my record."_

Naruto was suddenly interested in what was about to happen. Kushina went through 63 handsigns, in approximately 9 seconds. "Yoton! Ultimate Magma Storm!" Kushina was suddenly surrounded by a swirling pillar of rising lava, that left her body in several directions before it charged her enemies. Everyone that was left on the bridge was dead. Any remaining bodies were either in the water already, or stuck to the concrete. The only real damage aside from the bodies, was a circular crack surrounding Kushina's position.

Kushina looked around and found that Gato's body was stuck to the side. Kushina used a Water Jutsu to get everything else off the bridge, and then flew up to Naruto, Goku, and Haku. "And that's how it's done. Of course, I was using Ki for that. It's a lot more potent, and as long as I add enough Chakra to make the element, Ki can do the rest."

Naruto nodded. "That kind of information would come in handy. I can conserve a lot Chakra like that."

Kushina nodded. "Also, I left Zabuza's body out of the line of fire. Haku, if there's anything else you want to say regarding him, you can do so right now, if you wish. We'll give him a proper burial."

Haku nodded, and went down to him. "Zabuza... I'm sorry I didn't help you out here. I should have, but I didn't. There was nothing I could do. However, I won't give in to despair. I will live on. With your sword at my side, we will take the world by storm." Haku picked up his sword, and it's sheath. "I am proud to have been close to you, but now, I have to move on. For both of our sakes. I will be with Naruto from now on, though I will visit you when I have the chance to."

A spectral phantom appeared over Zabuza's lifeless body. _"Haku. I'm glad you stuck with me to the end. You are to get my bounty, as you are the one that got it as high as it was. You do not need to be proud of yourself, as I am already proud of you. Do not lose your conviction, or your determination. And remember what I said about fanboys and fangirls. The path of a Shinobi is harsh, but you can survive it. Believe in Naruto, like you believed in me. Even when I didn't deserve it. Also, teach him some of your wind Jutsu. He could probably use it."_

"Thank you... Zabuza. Rest in peace. You may not think you deserve it, but you do. I will live out both of our lives." haku began to cry, and Naruto came up to her, and started to rub her back like he did last time. She turned and hugged him. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, so she could let it all out. Naruto sent a few glares out to the others, telling them to leave them alone for the time being.

"_**Alright, why did you need me in here, if you were going to finish it that quickly?"**_

_'Not now, Akane. This is... something I need to do. Haku needs a shoulder to cry on. She can cry on mine, any time I'm around, and she needs it. As for the fight, I was expecting it to be a little longer to be honest.'_

"_**Alright, fine. But when we get back, tell Goku to dispel. I want to talk to him in private."**_

_'Got it. And no comments on this. We don't need Haku to hate us for this.'_

"_**She wouldn't, and you know it."**_

_'Doesn't change the fact that she might not like being embarrassed.'_

"_**Ah... Point taken."**_ They stopped talking at that point, so Haku could finish crying her heart out. When they were done, he picked up Zabuza's body, and they found a good viewing point, and buried him. A small wooden cross at the head of the grave. Naruto and Haku were both there, and Sasuke walked up to them.

Naruto noticed he was there but didn't say a word to him. He was singing a silent prayer to Yemma. Sasuke, on the other hand, kneeled in front of the grave. "Zabuza, there was more to you than anyone else knew. I know that Haku could see the true you. The side of you no one else could ever see since you were young. And for that, you lived as a true Ninja. I am sorry you had to die like this. If it's any consolation, the one who took you out is someone that no one wants to piss off, unless they had a death wish." Sasuke bowed his head. "I lost my father since he was an arrogant fool. And I don't miss him one bit. You, however, weren't a fool. You actually cared for someone else. For that, you have earned my respect. You didn't choose wrong when you said to trust Naruto. If I had to choose one person for that, I would've chosen the same person."

Naruto took that moment to end his silent prayer, and look at Sasuke. "You're kidding me, right?"

Sasuke shook his head. "If there's one person on this planet that I can trust, it's you Naruto. I don't even trust my own mother that much. You let me know of what Fugaku was doing. You even did as I asked when I asked you to let me know when the punishment was going to be dished out. You're a man of your word. Always have been."

"Even though I'm the one who took him out in the first place." Naruto said, his voice low. Sasuke still caught it.

"What?" Sasuke looked directly at him.

"The Uchiha Squabble, you already know the truth about it. However, you don't know who dished out the punishment for their actions. Goku, Akane, and myself. We're the ones that did that. I'm the one that came up with the plan, to make sure that the innocent are spared. Anyone who didn't listen to Itachi's warning, they made their choice. No one that was in the Compound was spared. Everyone that was innocent was evacuated before the event. That way, there was no collateral damage. It was better than what Danzou would have thought up. You probably wouldn't even be here if he made the plan. Now you've still got about half of the Clan left, instead of one, or two. Your mother is still alive as well. Now I have my mother back. I also heard that our mothers were friends before mine died."

Sasuke just nodded at him. "I figured that there was more to what you were doing than you let on. You were probably watching us back then, weren't you?" he nodded. "Then you knew about it before I did?"

"Long beforehand. In fact, this was before I entered the Academy. 3 weeks beforehand, in fact." Naruto replied. "That's how I knew about it. I knew the full details the Clan had come up with before you awakened your Sharingan. A High speed fight would've done that."

Sasuke nodded. "Thanks for telling me this. I know you kept it from me for a reason. I'm not going to bother asking for the reason, as it doesn't matter. It could've been a lot worse, but you made it better than anyone else possibly could."

"I still owe a few thanks to Goku and Akane for teaching me in the first place. I mean, it's mainly because of them I'm so good. A teacher influences the students choices. If they do something wrong, then it's because their teacher did not teach them correctly, or at all." Naruto stated. He looked back at the grave. "Zabuza, as much as I hate to admit it, you're the first kill I actually regret making. I was actually hoping you'd survive to live on with Haku. But me and my own idiocy lead to this. And that is why you never want to piss off a Jinchuuriki. The risk of Chakra Poisoning is high. Maybe 90% chance, you know? If there's a cloak, then once contact is made, the odds of survival, unless immunity is already there, is less than 1%. But you didn't fight to kill. You fought to test me. Meaning, I shouldn't regret the kill, but I do."

"Funny how things work out." Haku said, next to him. "He didn't even tell me he canceled the contract. He tested you to see how trustworthy you were. It seems it was more than he thought at first. I'm glad he wanted me to be with you."

Naruto nodded. "That doesn't change the fact that I regret taking him out. He didn't really need to die, but he did."

"Naruto, he was a Rogue. You said it yourself." Sasuke stated. "He would've died sometime anyway. Whether he was captured by some mercenary, which isn't likely, or killed by someone, he'd be dead before or as he reached Kirigakure. There's no way around it. I only hope he went out with no regrets."

_Naruto, news flash ya._

"Unless it's important, I don't think I want to hear about it."

_Well then, you might want to sit down. Zabuza was accepted into Other World, and didn't get sent to Hell. How's that for good news?_

"You mean...!"

_Yup, he's got his body and everything. Now for the next piece. I talked to him when he arrived, and he told me he didn't regret a thing about his death. Haku, he wants you to stick with Naruto. Live a peaceful life, find a boyfriend... put your hand on my back. I can't say the rest of it._

Another voice started talking to them. _Haku, I know you may hate me for what I did. Honestly, I probably deserve it. However, I didn't just see you as a tool, like I said I would when we left Kiri. You were like a daughter to me. One that I wanted. It wasn't because of your bloodline after I realized it, either. You were so innocent. Never wanting to hurt others. Definitely not wanting to kill. A life as a Ninja is not the life for you, even though that's how I taught you. I had to test Naruto to see if he was up to snuff. That's why I didn't tell you about it. If he wasn't able to handle it, I would've knocked him out, and be done with it after Gato was dead. The mercenaries, frankly, meant nothing to me. I wanted Gato's head on a pike._

"I believe we can arrange that." Naruto stated.

"I agree completely." Haku stated.

"Question is: Where do we put it?" Haku asked.

_I heard tell of an area where a hero died in Wave Country. Place it there, and put it as a testament to those who mess with heroes. People will know not to mess with heroes in the area._

"That will do perfectly." Naruto said, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't even go there, Naruto." Sasuke stated. "This is no time for a prank."

"Who said the look was for a prank?" Naruto asked. "No, this is redemption."

"Lay it on me." Haku stated, figuring he had some kind of Insane plan.

She was right.

-the next morning-

People had gotten an announcement to be held at the place where a Hero sacrificed himself. Everyone knew where to go, but when they got there, they found something new. It was a skull, hair still in place, with a Pike going through the bottom of it, and piercing the top of the cranium a bit.

On the Pike it had a plaque with an inscription.

This is the head of a Tyrant that killed off  
>anyone trying to be a Hero<span>

Let this be a lesson to you all

No one kills off a Hero

without another one coming for them

May the Heroes of the Past rest in peace

May Gato's soul burn in hell

Needless to say, people were happy to find out things had gone so well. The bridge was finished the next day, but Team 7, Kushina and Haku stayed an extra day because of the festival thrown in their honor.

Naruto wasn't participating though. In fact, he just sat on a roof holding 2 Orange balls. One of them had 2 stars, while the other had 6 stars. _'To think that Gato had 2 Dragonballs. Never saw that one coming. I hope Orochimaru doesn't find out about them. If he did, he'd be after them.'_

"_**Naruto, I understand your thoughts, and believe me, I would agree. However, we'd have to tell the others about the legend, as it has become a threat to those not worthy of its power."**_

_'I know that. At least Goku's out having fun. I can't seem to have any kind of fun right now. That's it. I'm taking these 2 to the lookout.'_

Naruto then felt a presence approach him. "Naruto, why aren't you down there enjoying the festival?" Kushina asked.

"Something on my mind. I just figured out what to do about it, but I'd have to go for this alone." Naruto replied. "Sorry, but if you ask Goku about the Legend Regarding the Dragonballs, you should be able to figure it out easily." Naruto started floating up, and then went out in a flash of gold.

_'Dragonballs? Why would he... No, it couldn't be... If Gato had some, then it's obvious the others are around too! Shit this makes things more complicated!'_ Kushina was ranting in her mind about the whole situation. She didn't noticed that she walked right into Goku.

"Kushina! Come on!" He was busy stuffing his face.

"Goku, we have a problem. A big problem."

"How big we talking about?"

"I'm thinking Dragon Big, with a hint of 7." Kushina replied, earning a steeled look from Goku's face.

"Then we better move it, and find the others. How many do we know of have been found?"

"2, as far as I know. Naruto has the exact number, apparently. He's the one that made it apparent." Kushina stated.

Goku's face lightened up. "For now, have some fun. There's nothing else to go for, and it will take some time before someone else realizes their possible use. We'll bring it up when we get back to the village."

Kushina nodded, and they both ate at ridiculously fast paces.

00000x00000

I'm sorry about the somewhat late update, but if you were checking my profile, then you'd know why I didn't update in a while.

Sorry if I was insulting anyone with the tardiness.


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry to inform you but this story is hereby DISCONTINUED!

There is reason for this, and if you wish to find out what they were, then head to my profile as the reasoning is there.

If you wish to adopt this story, send a PM, and I will send you the chapters to make any changes that you wish, starting from the beginning, this includes OCs, if you want them.

I am sorry.

**Once again, THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!**


End file.
